Denethors List
by LEONEL
Summary: Denethor benutzt eine Fähigkeit Faramirs, um Saruman zu täuschen. Boromir darf es seinem Bruder nicht sagen, auf Befehl seines Vaters. Das vorletzte Kapitel.
1. Default Chapter

Personen, Daten und Orte sind von Prof. Tolkien ausgeliehen. Am Ende der Geschichte werden sie unbeschadet zurückgegeben.  
  
Diese Geschichte schrieb ich nicht um Geld dafür zu bekommen. Sie bleibt mein geistiges Eigentum.  
  
Personen: Denethor, Saruman, Boromir, Faramir, Damrod und Mablung  
  
Die Geschichte passiert fünf Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg. Folglich ist Boromir 35 Jahre und Faramir 30 Jahre alt.  
  
Denethor benutzt eine Fähigkeit Faramirs, um Saruman zu täuschen. Boromir findet das nicht so nett, muss aber dem Befehl seines Vaters gehorchen.

* * *

Die Mauern der weißen Stadt Minas Tirith leuchteten im Sonnenlicht. Der Turm Ecthelions ragte stolz empor.  
Und wenn man ganz genau hinsah, waren die Fahnen mit dem Wappen Gondors zu erkennen, wie sie vom Wind flatterten.  
  
Denethor zuckte erschrocken zurück und löste seine Hände vom Palantir. Schnell nahm er ein Tuch, um ihn wieder zu bedecken.  
Er befand sich ganz oben im Turm Ecthelions.  
Die Stimme Sarumans dröhnte noch immer laut wie dunkle Glockenschläge in seinem Kopf.  
"Du brauchst es mir nicht zu sagen. Ich bekomme es auch ohne Deine Hilfe heraus."  
Das musste Denethor verhindern.  
Es wäre eine Katastrophe, sollte Saruman es erfahren.  
Denethor war nicht dumm und seine Augen waren nicht blind. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Saruman sich mit Sauron verbünden will.  
Das konnte keiner verhindern.  
Dieses Wissen könnte Saruman an Sauron weitergeben.  
Das durfte nicht passieren!  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf den verhüllten Palantir schickte er sich an, das Turmzimmer zu verlassen.  
Wie jedes mal, wenn er in den sehenden Stein geschaut hatte, fühlte er sich alt und schwach.  
  
Zwei Tage brütete Denethor vor sich hin, aber jetzt wusste er was zu tun war.  
Er ging vom Fenster seines Amtszimmers zum Schreibtisch, um die Tischglocke zu betätigen.  
Aber auch nach etlichen Minuten kam kein Bediensteter.  
Ärgerlich stand er auf, durchschritt den Raum und fegte durch die Türe auf den Korridor, die Glocke in seiner Hand.  
Links und rechts war nichts zu sehen. Jetzt betätigte er die Glocke nochmals.  
Nichts regte sich.  
„Muß man denn hier alles selber machen." Denethor war wirklich ärgerlich.  
Wo waren die Dienstboten?  
Auch in den nächsten Zimmern war niemand. Jetzt hatte er die Küche erreicht.  
  
Die beleibte Köchin fuhr erschrocken herum, als sie die laute Stimme vernahm.  
„Wo sind die Dienstboten?"  
Die Köchin hielt sich am Tisch fest, als sie vor dem Truchsess einen Knicks andeutete.  
„Mein Lord, das weiß ich nicht." Sie war ratlos. Der Truchsess kam sonst nie hierher.  
Dem war es jetzt egal, dann sollte es eben die Köchin machen.  
„Dann sorgt Ihr dafür, dass ein Bote nach Osgiliath geschickt wird. Er soll meinem Sohn rufen." Damit drehte er sich um, verließ die Küche und ließ die Türe zukrachen.  
Die Köchin starrte noch ganz benommen auf die Türe, dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung.  
Sie würde schon jemanden von der Dienerschaft finden.  
  
Sie lachten laut auf und Boromir schüttelte den Kopf.  
Zu viert saßen sie an einem Tisch in einer Taverne in Osgiliath.  
Die Stimmung war gut und das Bier schmeckte auch.  
Die Türe der Taverne öffnete sich und ein Mann trat ein. Dieser blickte sich suchend um.  
Es war seine Aufgabe Lord Boromir zu finden und ihm Botschaft seines Vaters zu bringen. Man hatte ihm gesagt, er wäre hier zu finden.  
Ah, ja, da saß er. Unschwer an seinem langen blonden Haaren zu erkennen.  
Jetzt durchquerte er den Raum, blieb vor Boromir stehen und verbeugte sich.  
Der sah zu ihm auf. „Lord Boromir, ich bringe Nachricht von Euren Vater. Er möchte, dass Ihr sofort nach Minas Tirith kommt."  
Boromir seufzte und schaute kurz zu den anderen Männern. „Das war es dann wohl mit dem schönen Abend."  
Dann stand er auf und ging. Sein Weg führte ihn zu den Ställen.  
Es würde spät in der Nacht sein, wenn er die Stadt erreicht hätte.  
  
Denethor saß in seinem Studio.  
Die Hände der rechten Hand trommelten ungeduldig auf dem Tisch.  
Dann wurde sein Warten belohnt.  
Die Türe öffnete sich und sein Sohn kam herein. Boromir verbeugte sich vor seinem Vater.  
Der stand auf und verließ seinen Platz. „Boromir, endlich. Ich muss dringend mit Dir reden."  
Er zog ihn mit sich, zu der gemütlichen Sitzgruppe. Dort nahmen sie Platz  
  
Jetzt hatte Denethor ihn über sein Vorhaben aufgeklärt.  
Boromir war entsetzt. „Vater, das kannst Du nicht von ihm verlangen."  
Denethor beugte sich vor. „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Er muss es tun."  
„Das ist zu gefährlich. Saruman wird eine List sofort spüren"  
„Deswegen sagst Du es ihm ja nicht. So wird Saruman nicht dahinter kommen. Es wirkt echt."  
Boromirs Stimme wurde lauter.  
„Wenn der Zauberer es doch bemerkt, ist Faramir der erste der tot sein wird."  
Auch Denethor erhob seine Stimme. „Dieses Risiko muss ich eingehen. Für Gondor! Für unser Volk! Verstehe doch!"  
„Ja, eines verstehe ich, Du willst Faramir missbrauchen und ihn vielleicht in den Tod schicken!"  
Denethor stand ärgerlich auf. Natürlich war es sehr gefährlich. Aber er musste auch verhindern, dass Saruman auf den Gedanken käme nach Gondor zu kommen.  
„Sage mir eine andere Möglichkeit und ich werde Deinen Bruder nicht damit behelligen."  
Darauf wusste Boromir keine Antwort.  
Es gab wirklich nur diese Möglichkeit.  
Denethor sah auf seinen Sohn herab.  
„Ich habe es schon vorbereitet. Morgen früh reitest Du nach Henneth-Annun. Und hüte Dich, ihm auch nur ein Wort zu sagen."  
  
Als Boromir zu seinen Zimmern strebte war ihm nicht sehr wohl in seiner Haut.  
Nein, überhaupt nicht!  
Sein Vater hatte ihm befohlen, Faramir zu täuschen.  
Er wagte nicht daran zu denken, wenn sein Bruder dahinter kommen würde.  
Diese Nacht schlief er wirklich sehr schlecht. 


	2. Denethor bleibt unbeugsam

* * *

Liebe Celebne, es freut mich, dass Du auch zu dieser Geschichte gefunden hast und Dir der Anfang gefällt. Und auch wieder ein Kniefall für Dein Review. Ja, armer Boromir, der fühlt sich jetzt wirklich nicht wohl in seiner Haut.

* * *

Liebe May20, auch Dir Tausend Dank für Dein Review. Jedes kleine Reviewchen motiviert.  
Bitte nicht böse sein, aber die List Denethors und Faramirs Fähigkeiten bleiben vorerst ein Geheimnis der Beiden

* * *

Saruman stand auf dem Balkon seines Turmes Orthanc und schaute über das Land.  
Er war zufrieden. Ja, sehr zufrieden.  
Jetzt hatte der Truchsess Angst. Das wusste er genau!  
Und er wusste auch, der Truchsess würde zwar nicht selber kommen. Aber er würde seine Söhne schicken.  
Saruman kannte die Söhne dieses stolzen Mannes!  
Vor ein paar Jahren war er in Minas Tirith.  
In dieser Zeit hatte er einmal kurz mit dem jüngeren der Söhne sprechen können.  
Und seine Sinne hatten ihm die Fähigkeiten verraten, die dieser junge Mann in sich trug.  
Einmal hatte er ihn auch berührt. Das Gefühl zwischen ihnen war wie ein Blitzschlag.  
Er konnte sich noch genau an die ungläubig entsetzten Augen des jungen Mannes erinnern.  
Aber ab dieser Stunde an, wusste er, dass Faramir ihm mal von großen Diensten sein würde.  
Saruman könnte auch selber nach Minas Tirith reiten.  
Aber er hasste reiten! Und diesen Gestank der Pferde!  
Außerdem müsste er den Palantir für sein Vorhaben mitnehmen.  
Da wäre es doch bequemer, wenn er sie kommen ließe.  
So wartete er auf das, was passieren würde und seine Lippen waren zu einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln verzogen.  
Ach, wie genoss er doch seine Macht!  
Er würde in die Gunst Saurons steigen, wenn er ihm dieses Wissen vermitteln würde.  
Jetzt fiel Saruman noch etwas ein! Ja, das müsste gelingen. Er war nicht sicher, aber es könnte gelingen.  
Und Faramir würde ihm auch dabei helfen.  
Ja, das wäre gut!  
Saruman lachte auf, drehte sich um und verschwand im Inneren Orthancs.  
  
Denethor saß bereits am Frühstückstisch, als sein Sohn den Raum betrat.  
„Ich hoffe Du hattest eine gute Nacht, Sohn."  
Während Boromir sich setzte, schaute er seinen Vater an.  
„Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht hatte. Sie war kurz und schlecht."  
Ungerührt über die unfreundliche Stimme seines Sohnes pickte er ein Stück kalten Braten auf, um es dann zu essen.  
„Vater, hast Du Dir das noch mal überlegt?"  
Denethors Stimme war zornig. „Es wird so gemacht, wie ich es sagte. Das ist ein Befehl!"  
Boromir gab nicht auf. „Warum gehst Du nicht selber zu dem Zauberer? Warum machst Du es nicht selber?"  
„Was kann Gondor eher verschmerzen, einen toten Truchsess oder einen toten Heermeister?"  
Boromir konnte es nicht glauben. „Vater, er ist nicht nur irgendein Heermeister. Faramir ist auch Dein Sohn!"  
Denethor schlug eine Faust auf den Tisch. „Schluss jetzt. Oder willst Du Dich einem Befehl widersetzen?"  
Er wusste ja auch wie gefährlich es war. Im schlimmsten Falle könnte er beide Söhne verlieren.  
Aber die Sicherheit Gondors ging vor!  
Und von dem Gebrauch des Palantirs wusste er, dass Saruman sich mit Sauron verbünden will.  
Seinem Sohn war der Appetit vergangen und er stand auf, um sich vor seinem Vater zu verbeugen.  
„Ich werde jetzt meine Sachen zusammenpacken und losreiten. So wie Du befiehlst."  
Denethor schaute hoch. „In meinem Studio liegen ein paar Sachen. Es sind Geschenke für König Theoden und seiner Familie.  
Du wirst sie mitnehmen und sie ihm mit meinen besten Wünschen aushändigen."  
Auch das noch! Vater konnte ihnen auch nichts ersparen.  
Er verbeugte sich nochmals. „Wie Du befiehlst, Vater."  
Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.  
Er erinnerte sich an ihren letzten Besuch den sie in Rohan machten, um Theoden zu besuchen.  
Wie könnte er das auch vergessen!  
Zu Ehren der Anwesenheit des Truchsess und seinen Söhnen hatte die Nichte des Königs, Eowyn, gekocht.  
Sein Vater hatte es ungerührt gegessen und Eowyn gelobt. Er selber hatte nur wenig davon gegessen, mit großer Überwindung.  
Faramir hatte nur ein paar Löffel voll genossen und sich dann mit einer Entschuldigung von der Tafel entfernt.  
Boromir verbrachte die Nacht damit seinem Bruder beizustehen.  
Faramir hatte sich die ganze Nacht übergeben müssen.  
Hoffentlich würde Eowyn diesmal nicht für sie kochen. Es grauste ihm davor.  
  
Sein Weg führte Boromir zur Küche.  
Er öffnete die Türe und streckte seinen Kopf hinein. Ja, sie war da!  
Jetzt öffnete er die Türe ganz und trat ein.  
Die Köchin fuhr herum. „Boromir, was für eine Freude Dich zu sehen."  
Breit grinsend ließ Boromir sich von ihr umarmen und erwiderte es.  
Die Köchin Eala kannte er, seit er ein kleines Kind war. Und sie liebte die Söhne des Truchsess.  
Leise flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Habt Ihr Honigkekse da?"  
Sie ließ von ihm ab. „Du willst Deinen Bruder besuchen?"  
„Ja, Vater hat mich nach Henneth-Annun geschickt. Ich möchte Faramir etwas mitbringen, dass er mag."  
Die Köchin lächelte. „Natürlich habe ich frische Honigkekse. Wenn Faramir kommt, soll er nicht darauf verzichten müssen."  
Sie drehte sich zu einem Board und nahm eine Holzschachtel.  
Boromir folgte ihr.  
Dann wendete sie sich wieder um. „Dein Bruder war schon lange Zeit nicht mehr zu Hause."  
Boromir seufzte. „Acht Monate hat Vater ihn nicht nach Hause gerufen. Acht lange Monate."  
Die Köchin schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre gütigen braunen Augen sahen den Kummer in Boromirs Gesicht.  
„Kann ich was für euch Beide tun?"  
„Nein, Eala, das ist lieb von Euch. Aber dabei könnt Ihr uns nicht helfen."  
„Hat Dein Vater wieder eine Teufelei gegen Deinen Bruder ausgeheckt?"  
Jetzt sah Boromir noch bekümmerter aus. „Ja, in der Tat, das hat er diesmal wirklich."  
Die Köchin schüttelte den Kopf und gab Boromir die Holzschachtel in die Hand.  
Der drückte ihr noch einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange und verließ die Küche.  
Schnell suchte er noch den Waschraum auf.  
Ah, ja, da war noch ein Stück Honigseife. Er wickelte sie in ein kleines Tuch und steckte sie ein.  
Jetzt führte ihn sein Weg zu dem großen Vorratsraum.  
Dort schnappte er sich noch ein geschlossenes Tongefäß mit Honig.  
Ein Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht als er drei Weinflaschen aus Dol Amroth in den Beutel steckte.  
Sein Vater würde es bestimmt merken, aber das war ihm egal.  
Faramir und er mochten diesen Wein auch. Und da sein Bruder seit Monaten nicht mehr zuhause war, würde er ihm was Gutes mitbringen.  
Sollte sich sein Vater doch ärgern!  
  
Morgen würde er Henneth-Annun erreichen.  
Schon seit einem Tag war er unterwegs und je näher er seinem Ziel kam, umso schwerer wurde sein Herz.  
Er freute sich auf seinen Bruder. Ja, wirklich.  
Aber das, was sein Vater verlangte, bedrückte ihn.  
Boromir fühlte sich wie ein Verräter! Ein Verräter gegenüber seines Bruders, den er wirklich von Herzen liebte.  
Aber es war ein Befehl seines Vaters. Als Soldat Gondors hatte er diesem Befehl Folge zu leisten.  
Ob er wollte oder nicht! 


	3. Von überraschenden Besuchen und Mäusen

Liebe Celebne,  
Wieder meinen Dank für Deine Treue.  
Naja, Denethor braucht in diesem Falle Faramirs Hilfe. Und sein Sohn hat die Fähigkeit dazu.  
Aber er macht sich auch Sorgen um Faramir. Um Boromir natürlich auch.  
Aber jetzt steht erst mal ein Besuch bei Theoden an.  
Das letzte Drittel der Geschichte wollte ich eigentlich zu einer eigenen Humor-Kurz-Story machen, war aber zu faul und habe es in dieser eingefügt.  
Als mir vor ein paar Tagen im Stall eine Maus über den Fuß lief, fiel mir das ein, und es wollte geschrieben werden.  
Leider habe ich jetzt auch nicht mehr so viel Zeit zum schreiben.

* * *

Erst hatte Denethor gezögert, aber dann tat er es doch. Langsam zog er das Tuch von dem Palantir.  
Wieder zögerte er. Dann legte er doch seine Hände an die Kugel und schaute hinein.  
Nach nur kurzer Zeit, hörte er das grausame Lachen Sarumans in seinem Kopf.  
Er glaubte, sein Kopf würde zerbersten!  
Im Schmerz wollte er seine Augen schließen. Aber dann war etwas zu sehen!  
Noch war es schleierhaft.  
Das Bild wurde immer klarer, während sein Kopf immer mehr schmerzte.  
Es war fast nicht mehr auszuhalten!  
Jetzt war das Bild klar.  
Es zeigte die Halle der Könige, es zeigte den Stuhl der Truchsesse!  
Er selber saß in dem Stuhl! Viele Menschen waren in der Halle!  
Dann stürmte jemand mit einem Messer durch die Menge auf ihn zu!  
Er konnte den Mann nicht erkennen.  
Aber er konnte die Haarfarbe sehen! Sie waren blond!  
Denethor schrak so heftig zurück, dass er stürzte.  
Was wollte Saruman ihm damit sagen?  
Und er machte sich Vorwürfe und Sorgen um seine Söhne.  
Das, was er von Faramir verlangte, war wirklich gefährlich.  
Jetzt plagten ihn die Zweifel, hatte Faramir wirklich die Kraft?  
  
Boromir wusste, dass er beobachtet wurde.  
Ja, die Waldläufer waren wachsam. An ihnen ging nichts vorbei.  
Er war jetzt sehr nahe an Henneth-Annun.  
Auf seinem Gesicht war ein breites Grinsen, als zwei Waldläufer hinter den Bäumen hervortraten, um ihm den Weg zu versperren.  
Die Männer trugen die typischen, grünen Umhänge und ihre Gesichter waren bis zu den Augen verhüllt.  
Da es zwei dunkle Augenpaare waren, wusste er auch, dass keiner von ihnen Faramir war.  
Er parierte sein Pferd zum stehen durch und stieg ab.  
„Wachsam, wie immer! Seid gegrüßt, Waldläufer."  
Die Männer zogen die Gesichtsmasken ab. Einer von ihnen kam, ebenfalls grinsend, auf Boromir zu.  
„Boromir, welche Überraschung! Was mag es wohl für einen Grund haben, ein bequemes Bett gegen eine feuchte Höhle einzutauschen?"  
Boromir lachte auf. „Mablung, Euren Sarkasmus habe ich fast vermisst."  
Die Männer umarmten sich zur Begrüßung kurz.  
Mablung winkte den anderen Männern. Wie Schatten traten hinter den Bäumen mehrere Waldläufer hervor.  
Alle kannten Boromir.  
Dann sah er Boromir an wieder an. „Wir waren auf den Weg zurück, als wie Euch bemerkten."  
„Wie ist die momentane Lage in Ithilien? Habt ihr viel Berührung mit Orks?"  
Die Männer gingen nebeneinander her. Das Pferd wurde von einem anderen Waldläufer geführt.  
Mablung kratzte sich unter dem Kinn.  
„Erst in letzter Zeit sind es mehr geworden. Und auch viele Südländer passieren Ithilien. Ihr Ziel ist Mordor."  
Beide Männer wussten, was das bedeutet. Sauron bildet eine Armee um Gondor anzugreifen!  
„Wie geht es meinem Bruder?"  
Mablung sah Boromir kurz an.  
„Erschreckt Euch nicht. Die lange Zeit hier hat viel von seiner Kraft geraubt.  
Eigentlich bräuchte er dringend einen Urlaub."  
Das hatte Boromir geahnt und seine Stimme war bitter  
„Urlaub? Vater gönnt ihm keinen. Im Gegenteil, wir müssen nach Rohan und anschließend nach Isengart reiten."  
„Ihr müsst zu Saruman? Diese Reise kann sehr gefährlich werden."  
„Das weiß ich auch!"  
Jetzt passierten sie den schmalen Pfad, um in die Grotte zu gelangen.  
Das Pferd machte erst ein wenig Schwierigkeiten.  
Der Pfad war nur schmal und links ging es steil bergab.  
Aber es beruhigte sich wieder und ließ sich dann willig weiterführen.  
  
Als Boromir die Grotte betrat, sah er seinen Bruder sofort.  
Er saß an einem kleinen Tisch, ihm gegenüber saß Damrod. Auf dem Tisch war ein Brettspiel aufgebaut.  
Faramir schien wohl am Zuge zu sein, sein Gesicht war sehr konzentriert.  
Aber Boromir war auch erschrocken. Faramir wirkte ausgezehrt und er hatte abgenommen.  
Seine Haut war blass.  
  
Faramir sah auf das Brettspiel und überlegte. Welcher Zug wäre jetzt am besten?  
Schnell schaute er einmal in Damrods Gesicht.  
Der saß locker zurückgelehnt auf seinem Stuhl und grinste siegessicher.  
„Was gibt es da zu grinsen?"  
„Ihr habt verloren. Egal welchen Zug Ihr macht."  
Faramir sah es auch. „Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Ihr habt gewonnen." Er lehnte sich auch zurück.  
Dann sah er, wer auf ihn zukam. Sein Bruder! Boromir!  
  
Boromir kam näher. Jetzt schaute Faramir auf.  
Er sah die Überraschung in seinem Gesicht.  
  
Faramir stand auf.  
„Boromir. Erst dachte ich, es wäre eine Halluznation, aber Du bist es wahrhaftig."  
Beide grinsten und umarmten sich, kurz aber fest.  
Boromir legte seine Hände auf die Schultern seines Bruders.  
"Du solltest mehr an die Sonne gehen. Oder gibt es in Ithilien keine Sonne?"  
Faramir lachte einmal bitter auf.  
„Bruder, meine Aufgabe ist es flach hinter Felsen zu liegen, mich in den Schatten der Bäume zu bewegen.  
Bekleidet mit einem Umhang, die Kapuze über den Kopf und einem Tuch im Gesicht.  
Würde ich das nicht tun, wäre ich schon lange tot."  
Das wusste Boromir. Er ließ von ihm ab und sie setzten sich gemeinsam an den Tisch.  
Er grüßte Damrod, der sich aber dann verzog. Der wollte den Brüdern die Zeit für sich geben.  
Faramir musterte seinen Bruder. „Was führt Dich her? Du kommst doch nicht ohne Grund!"  
Jetzt wurde es Boromir unwohl. „Vater schickt mich. Wir müssen nach Rohan und danach nach Isengart zu Saruman."  
Faramir war erstaunt. „Wir sollen nach Isengart? Zu Saruman? Warum?"  
„Als eine Geste des Friedens und der Freundschaft."  
Faramirs Stimme hatte an Schärfe zugenommen.  
„Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass das Unsinn ist. Saruman will keinen Frieden mit Gondor.  
Im Gegenteil, er wird sich mit Sauron verbünden. Also, was steckt dahinter?"  
Boromir versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
„Was anderes hat Vater nicht gesagt. Ich wollte es auch nicht, habe versucht es ihm auszureden. Aber er besteht darauf."  
Das war wenigstens die Wahrheit! Er wollte Faramir nicht anlügen.  
Der schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Dieser alte Narr! Was bezweckt er damit? Vater ist nicht dumm!"  
„Du kannst ihn mit vielen Dingen betiteln, aber er ist unser Vater und es ist ein Befehl."  
„Er hat wieder den Palantir benutzt, richtig?"  
Boromir seufzte. „Ja, das hat er."  
Jetzt fiel Faramir auf, dass sein Bruder dreckig und staubig von der Reise war.  
Er lächelte jetzt. „Ich bin ein schlechter Gastgeber. Gehe Dich erst waschen, danach werden wir was essen."  
Boromir stand auf, nahm seinen Beutel auf und grinste. „Ich habe Dir was mitgebracht."  
„Ja? Was denn?"  
Er nahm erst die Schachtel mit den Keksen und gab sie ihm.  
Faramirs Augen leuchteten. „Die gute, alte Eala. Immer hat sie Kekse wenn ich zuhause bin."  
„Das ist noch nicht alles. Vater wird zwar nicht erfreut sein, aber ich habe mir erlaubt drei Flaschen Wein mit zu nehmen.  
Und damit Du immer schön sauber bist, bekommst Du auch ein Stück Seife."  
Faramir lachte auf. Das war typisch sein Bruder.  
„Bruder ich danke Dir. Das sind wirklich Dinge, die hier Luxus sind."  
„Um den Luxus zu erhöhen, ist hier noch ein Krug mit Honig."  
Beide lachten sich an. Faramir liebte Honig und sein Bruder wusste es genau.  
Boromir sah sich um. „Badezuber habt ihr hier wohl nicht?"  
Jetzt musste Faramir wirklich lachen. „Unser Badezuber ist der Weiher. Immer schön frisch und kühl."  
Boromir hatte es befürchtet!  
  
Nach einem abendlichen Essen hatten sie eine Flasche Wein geöffnet.  
Nachdem sie über die verschiedensten Dinge geredet und auch gelacht haben, fiel Boromir noch etwas ein.  
Er kramte eine Schriftrolle hervor und gab sie Faramir.  
„Dieses Dokument gab Vater mir noch. Du sollst es lesen und dann vernichten."  
„Wie immer!" Faramir nahm es entgegen, brach das Siegel und breitete es auf dem Tisch aus.  
Es enthielt mehrere Tabellen, mit vielen Zahlen.  
Sehr konzentriert las er, was dort stand. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Aber das ist kompletter Unsinn. Das stimmt nicht!" Mit einem Finger fuhr er über das Dokument.  
„Boromir, das kann nicht sein. Alle Zahlen, Orte und Zeiten stimmen nicht!"  
Er sah Boromir fragend an. „Hast Du es gelesen?"  
Der nickte. „Ja, habe ich. Faramir, nimm es hin, wie er es schrieb. Auch wenn Du weißt, dass es nicht so ist."  
Boromir beobachtete seinen Bruder genau, während der las.  
Wieder schüttelte Faramir den Kopf. Er las es noch mal durch.  
„Nichts von dem entspricht der Wahrheit. Hat Vater das geschrieben, als er betrunken war?  
Hat er doppelt oder quer gesehen?"  
Boromir beugte sich vor und sah ihm in die Augen. „Faramir! Nimm es so hin! Er schrieb es so!"  
Der erwiderte den Blick. „Aber es stimmt nicht!"  
„Ich weiß auch, dass es nicht richtig ist."  
„Und was soll das?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht!"  
Abermals schüttelte Faramir den Kopf. Er las es noch mal.  
Dann stand er auf, um zu dem Feuer zu gehen. Er wollte es verbrennen.  
Boromir ging hinter ihm her.  
Beide sahen zu, wie das Dokument im Feuer verbrannte.  
  
Am Abend des achten Tag hatten sie Edoras erreicht.  
Sie hatten sich entschlossen auch Damrod und Mablung mitzunehmen.  
Schon von weitem war die goldene Halle Meduseld zu sehen.  
Auch die Fahne mit dem Wappen Rohans war schon zu erkennen.  
  
In der Stadt angekommen nahmen ihnen vier Männer die Pferde bei den Ställen ab.  
Boromir kam sich mit seinem Gepäck und den Geschenken für die Königsfamilie wie ein Lastesel vor.  
Während Faramir nur seinen Beutel mitschleppte.  
Auch die beiden Waldläufer reisten mit leichtem Gepäck. Sie grinsten sich kurz an, als sie Boromir so beladen sahen.  
An der Türe zu Meduseld angekommen, trat ihnen ein Soldat Theodens entgegen.  
Boromir grinste. „Hama, wie schön Euch zu sehen."  
Aber der Soldat zeigte keine Gefühlsregung als er sprach.  
„Der König erwartet die Söhne des Truchsess von Gondor in der Halle der Könige."  
Dann gab er den Weg frei und ging vor ihnen her. Die Brüder sahen sich kurz an und Boromir zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Theoden wurde unterrichtet, wer ihn da so überraschend besuchen würde.  
Und er wusste auch den Grund des Besuches!  
Denethor wollte Theoden daran erinnern, dass es einen Eid zwischen Rohan und Gondor gab.  
Alle paar Jahre kam Denethor um seinen Pflichtbesuch wahrzunehmen.  
Jetzt schickte er nur seine Söhne?  
Auf seinem Thronstuhl sitzend, sah er ihnen entgegen.  
Im fiel auf, dass Boromir ziemlich beladen war.  
Innerlich grinste Theoden, dass was Boromir da schleppte, waren die üblichen Geschenke für ihn und seine Nichte und seinem Neffen.  
Auch Theoden war ein paar Mal in Gondor gewesen, um Denethor zu besuchen.  
  
Jetzt hatten die Söhne des Truchsess den Thron erreicht und Hama trat beiseite.  
Beide verbeugten sich und Boromir sprach: „Wir grüßen Euch, Theoden, König von Rohan."  
Der nickte dem Kopf. „Ich heiße Euch in meinen Räumen willkommen."  
Boromir kam sich mittlerweile ein wenig albern vor und langsam taten ihm die Arme weh.  
  
Theoden sah es, ein Grinsen konnte er sich nicht mehr verkneifen.  
Er stand auf um die vier Männer zu einem großen Tisch zu geleiten.  
„In der Küche habe ich bereits Bescheid gegeben, dass wir Heute Abend vier Gäste haben werden. Setzt Euch."  
Damrod, Mablung sowie Faramir nahmen Platz. Jetzt legte Boromir seine Last auf den Tisch.  
Zwei Beutel und einen Stapel mit erlesenen Stoffen.  
„Dies lässt mein Vater mit seinen besten Wünschen an Euch überreichen."  
Aus einem Beutel holte er drei Flaschen Wein aus Dol Amroth und eine bronzene Figur eines steigenden Pferdes.  
Theoden nahm eine Flasche in die Hand. Er mochte diesen Wein und hatte gehofft, welchen zu bekommen.  
„Richtet Eurem Vater meinen Dank aus. Diese Flasche werden wir zum essen trinken."  
Boromirs Hand glitt über die Stoffe. „Aus den Stoffen soll die Kammerzofe Eowyns ein Kleid und ein Cape nähen."  
Dann holte er noch ein reich verziertes Jagdmesser hervor. „Dies soll für Euren Neffen Eomer sein."  
Theoden dankte ihm und so nahmen auch er und Boromir Platz.  
Ein vom König gerufener Dienstbote nahm jetzt die Geschenke, um sie weg zu bringen.  
Boromir sah zum König. „Wo bleibt Eure Nichte und Eomer?"  
„Sie werden gleich kommen. Eowyn wird wohl noch in der Küche sein und Eomer wollte sich umziehen. Sie wissen, dass wir Euren Besuch haben."  
Faramirs Magen zog sich zusammen. „Oh, dann hat Eure Nichte wohl wieder gekocht?"  
Auch Boromir schluckte.  
Theoden schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, diesmal nicht. Wir haben eine neue Köchin und Eowyn wollte ihr auf die Finger schauen.  
Hätten wir Euch erwartet, wäre es ihr eine Ehre gewesen zu kochen."  
Die Brüder sahen sich erleichtert an.  
Die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer wurde abgelenkt.  
  
Eowyn hatte den Raum betreten und kam auf den Tisch zu.  
Ihre blonden Haare waren kunstvoll geflochten und sie trug ein langes grünes Kleid mit einem gewagten Ausschnitt.  
Sie lachte ihnen entgegen. „Boromir, Faramir. Wie schön Euch hier begrüßen zu dürfen."  
Beide standen auf um sich zu verbeugen und setzten ihr strahlendstes Lächeln auf.  
Dann erreichte auch Eomer den Raum.  
Das essen wurde serviert und die Stimmung war gut.  
  
Theoden setzte seinen Kelch ab und sah zu Boromir. „Wie lange wollt Ihr bleiben?"  
Boromir sah zu ihm. „Nur bis Morgen."  
„Bis Morgen nur? So ein langer Ritt für eine Nacht?"  
Boromir wollte dem König nicht sagen, dass sie nach Isengart müssen.  
Eomer fing Boromirs Blick ein.  
„Ihr solltet vorsichtig sein. Sarumans Orks streifen seit einiger Zeit, mordend und plündernd, durch Rohan. Es werden immer mehr."  
Boromir wurde das Gespräch unbehaglich, er fühlte die Blicke seines Bruders und seiner Männer auf sich.  
„Uns sind keine begegnet."  
Eomer bedachte ihn noch mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Boromir etwas verheimlichte.  
  
Ein Diener Theodens ging vor den vier Männern her.  
Er deutete Damrod und Mablung ein Zimmer zu, um dann den Brüdern die Türe zum Nebenzimmer zu öffnen.  
Sie traten ein und Faramir schloss die Türe.  
Das Zimmer besaß zwei Betten mit Nachttischen, auf denen jeweils eine Kerze Licht spendete,  
einen Schrank und einen kleinen, runden Tisch mit zwei Stühlen.  
  
Boromir steuerte ein Bett an, ließ seinen Beutel fallen, um sich auf das Bett zu setzen.  
„Das Essen war hervorragend. Ich habe viel zuviel gegessen. Mein Bauch ist ganz aufgeblasen."  
Faramir grinste als er sein Bett ansteuerte. Auch er ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder.  
„Das geht mir genauso."  
Beide zogen sich aus um endlich schlafen zu gehen.  
Boromir lag schon, als sein Bruder mit einem erschrockenen Laut wieder aus dem Bett sprang.  
„Was hast Du?"  
  
Theoden war auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern, als er gerade die Türe zum Zimmer der Brüder passierte.  
Als er den gedämpften Aufschrei hörte, blieb er stehen.  
Jetzt waren die Stimmen der Beiden zu hören.  
Erst glaubte er nicht, was er da hörte. Aber jetzt musste er grinsen.  
  
Faramir war wirklich erschrocken, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Eine Maus! In meinem Bett war eine Maus! Sie lief mir über die Füße. Jetzt ist sie unter dem Schrank."  
Boromir sah ungläubig auf seinen Bruder, der jetzt nur mit einem grünen Hemd gekleidet war.  
„Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, Du hast Angst vor einer Maus? Die hat vor Dir mehr Angst, als alles andere."  
„Ich habe keine Angst vor Mäusen. Aber in meinem Bett liebe ich sie nicht gerade."  
Boromir grinste. „Ich liebe ganz gern mal ein Mäuschen im Bett."  
Faramir sah seinen Bruder grimmig an. „Du weißt, was ich meine! Komm, lass uns die Maus fangen."  
„Ich will jetzt keine Maus fangen. Ich will schlafen."  
„Du wirst mir jetzt helfen!"  
„In Deiner Grotte gibt es auch Mäuse. Da stellst Du Dich nicht so an."  
„Da sind sie auch nicht bei mir im Bett und spazieren über meine Füße."  
„Jetzt ist sie aber nicht mehr im Bett."  
„Wenn da ihr Nest ist, kommt sie wieder!" Faramir ging zum Bett seines Bruders und zog ihm die Decke weg.  
„Faramir, was soll das? Du benimmst Dich wie ein Kind."  
„Das ist mir egal. Los, Du hilfst mir jetzt."  
Boromir kannte seinen Bruder, der würde keine Ruhe geben, bis die Maus gefangen war.  
Seufzend stand er auf. „Und wie willst Du sie fangen?"  
  
Eomer und Eowyn sahen auf dem Wege zu ihren Räumen ihren Onkel dort stehen.  
Sie kamen näher. Eomer wollte gerade was sagen, als Theoden einen Finger an den Mund hielt.  
Er deutete ihnen nicht zu sprechen und winkte sie heran. Jetzt hörten auch sie die Stimmen.  
Eomer flüsterte. „Was machen die da drin?"  
Theoden grinste breit und flüsterte auch ganz leise. „Sie führen Krieg!"  
Eomer und Eowyn klappte der Mund auf. „Krieg?"  
Theoden nickte. „Krieg gegen eine Maus!"  
  
Faramir überlegte kurz. „Ich rücke den Schrank von der Wand ab. Wenn sie hervor kommt, schmeißt Du meine Bettdecke über sie.  
Danach lassen wir sie draußen wieder laufen."  
Als er sprach drückte er seinem Bruder die Decke in die Hand.  
Jetzt ging er zum Schrank und zog ihn von der Wand.  
Das Geräusch das dabei entstand war ihm viel zu laut. Hoffentlich hörte das Keiner!  
  
Im Nebenzimmer wurden die Männer auf das Geräusch aufmerksam. Sie sahen sich an.  
Damrod deutete auf die Wand hinter der das Zimmer lag. „Was machen die bloß?"  
„Vielleicht gefällt ihnen nicht, wie die Möbel stehen und stellen sie um!"  
  
Boromir stand angespannt mit der Decke in der Hand und starrte auf den Boden.  
Tatsächlich, als Faramir den Schrank bewegte, huschte die Maus hervor.  
Faramir sah sie auch. „Mach schon!"  
Boromir schmiss die Decke und verfehlte sie. Die Maus war jetzt unter Faramirs Bett.  
„Du hast sie verfehlt!"  
„Ehrlich gesagt kommt mir das Ganze lächerlich vor. So ein Gehabe, wegen einer Maus. Ich fasse es nicht."  
„Jetzt rücke ich das Bett vor. Sieh zu, dass Du diesmal triffst."  
Faramir zog das Bett vor und abermals huschte die Maus hervor.  
Boromir schmiss die Decke und traf.  
„Steh da nicht rum, nimm die Decke und bringe die Maus aus dem Zimmer."  
„Mir ist sie egal, mache es selber."  
Faramir bückte sich und umschloss mit beiden Händen die Decke, wo die Bewegungen der Maus waren.  
„Mach mir wenigstens die Türe auf." Boromir gehorchte und beide gingen zur Tür.  
Er riss die Türe auf und Faramir warf die Decke nach draußen.  
Diese landete auf Eowyns linker Schulter, die Maus konnte sich befreien, lief an ihrem Arm herunter,  
ließ sich fallen und huschte in dem Gang davon.  
Faramir und Boromir starrten fassungslos in die drei Gesichter vor ihnen.  
Theoden, Eomer und Eowyn grinsten die Beiden an.  
Boromir fasste sich als Erster. „Ähm, ja, in Faramirs Bett war eine Maus."  
Er kam sich so albern vor.  
Faramir war es auch peinlich. „Wir wollten sie nicht töten, aber zumindest aus dem Zimmer entfernen."  
Theoden bemühte sich sehr nicht zu lachen. „In Zukunft werde ich Eure Betten nach Mäusen absuchen lassen."  
Eomer lachte. „Ich habe nichts gegen eine Maus in meinem Bett."  
Faramir wusste, was er meinte und fühlte, dass er rot wurde.  
Eowyn lachte ebenfalls. „Wir überlegten schon, Euch zu Hilfe zu kommen. Als Verstärkung sozusagen."  
Dann nahm sie die Decke und drückte sie Faramir in die Hand.  
Jetzt lachte Theoden auch. „Ich glaube wir sollten die tapferen Mäusejäger jetzt in Ruhe lassen."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte die Drei sich um und gingen lachend den Gang herunter.  
  
Jetzt war es Boromir, der seinen Bruder grimmig anschaute.  
„Das haben wir jetzt davon. Du und diese dämliche Maus. Wir haben uns bis auf die Knochen blamiert."  
Er drehte sich um, ging zu seinem Bett und legte sich hinein.  
Faramir schloss die Türe und ließ die Decke fallen.  
Dann ging er zum Bett seines Bruders.  
„Ich will diese Decke nicht mehr benutzen und in das Bett will ich auch nicht."  
Boromir sah ihn entnervt an. „Und warum nicht?"  
„Sie könnte da reingepinkelt haben!"  
„Faramir! Bringe mich nicht zur Weisglut. Geh jetzt schlafen."  
„Du würdest Dich auch nicht in Mäusepipi legen."  
„Was willst Du mir damit sagen?"  
„Ich will bei Dir schlafen oder wir tauschen Decke und Bett."  
Boromir rollte entnervt mit den Augen. „Gut, wie Du willst. Du kannst bei mir schlafen."  
Zufrieden krabbelte er neben seinen Bruder.  
Da die Matratze recht weich war, lagen sie recht eng und die Decke reichte auch nur so gerade eben.  
Boromir war es zu eng. „Kannst Du nicht ein Stück von mir wegrücken?"  
„Das geht nicht. Ich rutsche immer wieder zurück."  
Beide lagen auf der Seite, wobei Faramir hinter seinem Bruder lag.  
Jetzt fühlte Boromir, dass irgendwie an ihm gezerrt wurde.  
„Was machst Du da?"  
Während Faramir sprach, zerrte er weiter. „Du….liegst …auf ….mein ….Hemd!"  
„Ich schmeiß Dich gleich raus!" Er hob kurz seinen Oberkörper und Faramir befreite sein Hemd.  
„Wenn Du jetzt keine Ruhe gibst, schmeiß ich Dich wirklich raus!"  
„Ist ja gut. Reg Dich ab."  
Es kehrte wirklich Ruhe in dem Zimmer ein.

* * *


	4. Saruman

Liebe Celebne,  
wieder mein Dank für Dein Review.  
Ich glaube, ohne Dich hätte ich diese Schreiberei aufgegeben.  
Mit Reviews wird man nicht gerade verwöhnt.  
Es freut mich, dass ich Dich zum Lachen bringen konnte.  
Aber ich darf Dir verraten, als ich es schrieb, habe ich selber mehrmals laut auflachen müssen.  
Es hat auch meiner Seele gut getan.  
  
Liebe Vicky23,  
vielen lieben Dank für Dein Feedback. So was tut gut.  
Schön, dass Dir diese Geschichte gefällt.  
Tja, Theodred. Wo war er nur? Natürlich lebte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Aber er war sehr jung!  
(Ich bin aber auch ein Eumel, wie konnte ich ihn vergessen? Über mich selber den Kopf schüttel.).  
Nein, ich habe ich doch nicht vergessen. Wie kann man Theodred vergessen!  
Hoffe, ich konnte diesen Fehler im folgenden Kapitel wettmachen!?  
  
Liebe Longan,  
auch Dir einen lieben Dank für Dein Review.  
Jedes noch so kleine Review motiviert jeden Schreiber (sagt man das so auf Deutsch?) weiter zu machen.  
Hoffe Du bleibst dabei!

* * *

Nach einem reichhaltigen Frühstück machten sich die vier Männer auf, um zu den Ställen zu gehen.  
Die Pferde waren gut versorgt worden. Das sahen sie.  
  
Eomer betrat die Plattform vor der Halle Meduseld.  
Er wollte wissen, in welche Richtung die Männer weiter reiten würden.  
Schon gestern Abend hatte er ein so merkwürdiges Gefühl. Sonst blieb der Truchsess mit seinen Söhnen immer ein paar Tage hier.  
Eomer und die Brüder sind dann häufig jagen oder fischen gegangen.  
Eowyn trat an seiner Seite. „Wohin reiten sie?"  
„Der Richtung nach zu urteilen, reiten sie nach Isengart."  
„Isengart? Aber warum sollten sie nach Isengart, zu Saruman reiten?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich habe kein gutes Gefühl."  
„Sollen wir es Onkel Theoden sagen?"  
Eomer sah sie kurz an. „Das sollten wir auf jeden Fall."  
Nach einem letzten Blick auf die vier Reiter, wendeten sie sich ab um Theoden aufzusuchen.  
  
Der sprach gerade mit einem seiner Dienerschaft, als Eomer und Eowyn ihn erreichten.  
Er wollte einen Boten entsenden, der seinen Sohn Theodred aus der Militärschule, die in der Westfold war, zurück rufen sollte.  
Eomer winkte dem Dienstboten, er solle sich zurückziehen.  
Was der Mann auch tat. Theoden schaute überrascht auf seinen Neffen.  
„Eomer, wo bleibt Dein Benehmen?"  
„Onkel, wir müssen Dir etwas berichten."  
Der König schaute die Beiden an. „Was gibt es?"  
Eomer sprach. „Die Söhne des Truchsess haben die Richtung nach Isengart, nach Saruman eingeschlagen!"  
Theoden war erstaunt. „Nach Isengart? Zu Saruman? Was könnte das für ein Grund haben?"  
Eowyn mischte sich ein. „Es gibt keinen Grund Saruman aufzusuchen. Jedenfalls keinen guten Grund."  
Der König wirkte nachdenklich. „Da steckt Denethor dahinter. Freiwillig würden seine Söhne nicht dorthin reiten. Aber was hat Denethor vor?"  
Alle Drei schauten sich ratlos an.  
Was könnte Denethor für einen Grund haben, seine Söhne in so eine große Gefahr zu schicken?  
  
Als sie die Stadt hinter sich hatten sprach Faramir seinen Bruder an.  
„Jetzt werden sie wissen, wohin wir reiten!"  
Boromir schaute ihn kurz an. „Das ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Aber unbedingt sagen wollte ich es auch nicht."  
Er hätte ihnen Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Das hatte er vermeiden wollen.  
Faramir hatte längst bemerkt, dass er etwas vor ihm verheimlichte. Und er war der Meinung, dass es Vater war, der ihm verboten hatte, es zu sagen.  
Da er Boromir nicht in Verlegenheit bringen wollte, fragte er auch nicht danach.  
Aber sein Gefühl war nicht sehr gut. Nein, überhaupt nicht.  
Auch Boromir hatte kein gutes Gefühl gegenüber seines Bruders. Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, umso schlechter fühlte er sich.  
Auch hatte er Angst vor dem, was Faramir dort erwarten würde.  
Was wäre wenn Ihr Vater sich getäuscht hatte? Wenn es nicht funktioniert? Oder wenn Saruman hinter dieser List kommt?  
Er wollte gar nicht erst daran denken.  
Das Saruman ein noch viel schlimmeres Übel für Faramir bereithielt, wusste er nicht.  
Hätte er dieses Wissen, würde er seinem Bruder niemals dieser Gefahr aussetzen.  
  
Damrod und Mablung ritten zusammen ein Stück hinter den Brüdern.  
Mablung war der erste, der das Schweigen zwischen ihnen brach.  
„Gerne wüsste ich den Grund, warum wir diesen Zauberer aufsuchen müssen."  
„Boromir hat sich darüber ausgeschwiegen. Auch seinem Bruder hat er nicht alles gesagt."  
„Das macht er nicht freiwillig. Er ist kein Verräter gegenüber Faramir."  
„Das denke ich auch. Es wird von Denethor kommen. Was könnte es nur für einen Grund geben, Saruman persönlich in Isengart aufzusuchen?"  
„Das einzige, was ich mir vorstellen könnte, wären politische Gründe."  
Damrod lachte auf. „Was für Politik zwischen Gondor und Isengart?"  
Mablung wusste es auch nicht so recht. „Ein Bündnis vielleicht?"  
Der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemals. Darauf lässt sich weder Denethor noch Saruman ein."  
Nein, sie wussten es nicht.  
Und sie wären auch nie darauf gekommen, was Denethor wirklich beabsichtigte.  
Aber beide Männer wussten, ein Besuch bei Saruman konnte sehr gefährlich werden.  
  
Am Abend schlugen sie ein kleines Lager im Schutze einiger Felsen auf.  
Morgen würden sie Isengart erreichen.  
Alle vier saßen auf dem Boden, um ein kleines Feuer und aßen eine Kleinigkeit.  
Boromir beobachtete seinen Bruder durch das Feuer. Er saß ihm gegenüber.  
Faramir war so ahnungslos! Aber er wusste selber, würde er es ihm sagen, würde Saruman dahinter kommen.  
Der spürte die Blicke. „Was gibt es da zu gucken? Habe ich irgendwas an mir?"  
Boromir grinste. „Ich guck Dich halt gerne an. Schließlich bist Du ja mein kleiner Bruder."  
„Gestern Abend warst Du jedenfalls nicht sehr freundlich zu mir."  
Boromir grinste noch breiter. Mablung und Damrod wussten nichts von der Maus.  
Und Faramir wusste jetzt, das hätte er besser nicht sagen sollen!  
Beim Frühstück hatten der König, Eomer und Eowyn nichts gesagt. Sie wollten ihnen diese Peinlichkeit gegenüber ihren Männern ersparen.  
„Du sagst kein Wort."  
Damrod und Mablung horchten auf. Faramirs Stimme klang recht scharf.  
Was sollte Boromir nicht sagen?  
„Gestern Abend war ich sogar sehr freundlich zu Dir. Wäre ich unfreundlich gewesen, hätte ich dieses Theater gar nicht mitgemacht."  
Den Männern fielen die Geräusche ein. Damrod sah zu Boromir.  
„Wir haben die Geräusche gehört. Habt ihr die Betten umgestellt?"  
Boromir grinste immer noch. „Nein, mein kleiner Bruder hat mich genötigt eine Maus zu jagen, die ihm über die Füße gelaufen war. Die Maus war in dem Bett."  
Die Männer lachten auf.  
Oh, war Faramir das peinlich vor seinen Männern. „Boromir, halt Dein Mund."  
„Warum? Du hast eben gesagt, ich wäre unfreundlich gewesen."  
„Gut, Du warst freundlich zu mir. Zufrieden?"  
„Wenn ich nicht freundlich gewesen wäre, hätte ich Dir auch nicht erlaubt, bei mir im Bett zu schlafen."  
Jetzt mussten die beiden Männer wirklich lachen.  
Aber dass die Brüder sich gerne mal gegenseitig ärgerten, war bekannt.  
Wobei meist Faramir der geärgerte war. Boromir hatte seinen Bruder schon mehrfach aus der Haut fahren lassen.  
Mablung lachte Faramir an. „War Euch das Bett nicht gut genug?"  
Auch Boromir lachte jetzt. „Nein, er hatte Angst die Maus hätte in das Bett gepinkelt und er wollte sich nicht in Mäusepipi legen."  
Während Faramir kochte, lachten die anderen Männer.  
„Habt ihr jetzt genug auf meine Kosten gelacht?"  
Damrod schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Es gibt sonst wirklich nicht viel zu lachen. Seid nicht beleidigt."  
Aber Faramir war beleidigt. Das würde er seinem Bruder heimzahlen!  
Die Männer kriegten sich wieder ein.  
Nicht viel später und drei von ihnen schliefen, während einer die erste Nachtwache übernommen hatte.  
  
Spät an diesem Abend stand Denethor im Turmzimmer und schaute auf den verdeckten Palantir.  
Mehrmals umrundete er den kleinen Tisch, auf dem sich der sehende Stein befand.  
Morgen würden seine Söhne Isengart erreichen!  
Seit er das letzte mal hineingeschaut hatte, wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben.  
Saruman hatte noch irgendeine Teufelei vor! Das wusste er jetzt.  
Immer wieder musste er daran denken, was Saruman ihm gezeigt hatte.  
Und immer wieder hatte er das Bild vor Augen, wie der blonde Mann durch die Menschen stürmte.  
Das Messer war deutlich zu sehen gewesen.  
Ob der Mann ihn erreicht oder nicht, hatte der Zauberer ihn nicht sehen lassen. War es einer seiner Söhne?  
Es war nicht zu erkennen gewesen.  
Jetzt traute er sich auch nicht mehr in den Stein zu schauen. Er hatte Angst!  
Angst vor dem, was er sehen würde.  
Und er hatte Angst um seine Söhne.  
  
Gegen Mittag des folgenden Tages erreichten sie Isengart.  
Schon von weitem konnten sie die dunkle Mauer sehen und dem Turm Sarumans, Orthanc.  
Boromir sprach die anderen drei Männer an.  
„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Haltet Euch strikt an die Anweisungen des Zauberers. Und denkt daran, unser Besuch soll eine Geste des Friedens und der Freundschaft sein."  
Sie alle vier wussten, dass das nicht alles war, was Boromir wusste.  
Faramir ritt neben ihm. „Du weißt genau, dass das Unsinn ist. Das wird nicht alles sein."  
„Bruder, vertraue mir einfach. Wenn ich Dir mehr sagen könnte, ich täte es."  
„Du könntest vielleicht, aber Du darfst nicht!"  
Boromir zuckte zusammen, er wirkte gequält. „Faramir, bitte!"  
„Es ist gut. Ich frage nicht danach. Es ist nur….! Diese Ungewissheit."  
Sie ritten durch das steinerne Tor auf den Turm zu.  
  
Saruman stand auf seinem Balkon.  
Er hatte sie schon von weitem kommen sehen.  
Ah, da waren sie endlich. Die Söhne des Truchsess! Er hatte gewusst, dass Denethor nicht kommen würde.  
Aber so war es ihm viel lieber. Denn Denethor war stark. Sehr stark. Viel stärker als Faramir.  
Er hoffte, Faramir würde es gut überstehen. Schließlich bräuchte er ihn ja auch weiterhin für einen kleinen Gefallen.  
Jetzt schickte er sich an, den Balkon zu verlassen. Er wollte seine Gäste doch gebührend begrüßen!  
Er war schließlich nicht unhöflich!  
  
Einige Meter vor der großen Treppe, die in den Turm führte, zügelten sie ihre Pferde.  
Sie hatten nicht gesehen, woher sie kamen, aber auf einmal sie da. Vier kleine, hässliche Orks, die die Zügel der Pferde nahmen.  
Die Blicke der Männer waren angewidert, als sie die Kreaturen sahen. Aber sie verstanden diese Geste, stiegen ab und nahmen ihr Gepäck.  
Die Orks führten die Pferde weg.  
Jetzt sahen sie den Zauberer. Würdevoll und majestätisch schritt er die Treppe herab.  
Seine Gewänder waren strahlend weiß und er führte seinen Stab mit sich.  
Der Zauberer war groß, sehr groß. Er überragte sie alle. Er hatte ein scharf geschnittenes Gesicht. Die Nase erinnerte an den Schnabel eines Adlers.  
Die Augen Sarumans klebten auf Faramir. Es waren dunkle Augen. Ein fast brennender, scharfer Blick.  
  
Die vier Männer fühlten sich sehr unwohl.  
Faramir sah, dass der Blick des Zauberers in gefangen hielt. Die Augen durchdrangen ihn.  
Er fühlte Angst, die in ihm hoch kroch. Warum schaute Saruman ihn so an? Sein Instinkt schrie ihm zu, dass er fliehen sollte!  
Nur mit größter Selbstbeherrschung gelang es ihm, stehen zu bleiben.  
Boromir bemerkte mit aufsteigender Sorge, dass Saruman gar nicht erst versuchte zu verdecken, dass es Faramir war, auf den er gewartet hatte.  
Hatte sein Vater einen Fehler gemacht? War es falsch gewesen hierher zu kommen?  
Vater, was hast Du nur getan?  
Boromir fühlte, dass seine Nackenhaare sich aufstellten.  
  
Der Zauberer hatte das Ende Treppe erreicht und ging auf die Männer zu. Nein, das war nicht richtig. Er ging auf Faramir zu! 


	5. Sarumans Spiel

* * *

Liebe Celebne, auf Dich ist mal wieder Verlass. Danke für Dein Review.  
Leider habe ich wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit zum schreiben. Da braucht man einfach diese Motivation.  
Ja, Du hast Recht. Boromir plagt das schlechte Gewissen und Denethor hat große Angst um seine Söhne. Nicht zu Unrecht  
Saruman hat tatsächlich noch eine Überraschung für den Truchsess. Armer Faramir, er wird noch einiges überstehen müssen.

* * *

Kurz vor Faramir blieb der Zauberer stehen.  
Saruman sah ihm tief in die Augen. Ein Lächeln umspielten seine Lippen.  
  
Faramir fühlte sich hilflos. Was wollte er von ihm? Warum schaute Saruman ihn so an? Er fühlte die Kälte des Zauberers.  
Die Macht, die er inne hatte! Dieser durchdringende Blick dieser dunklen Augen jagte ihm Angst ein!  
  
Nachdem Saruman ihn noch einmal mit einem tiefen Blick bedacht hatte, schaute er auch zu den anderen Männern.  
„Die Söhne des Truchsess mit ihren Leibwächtern! Was für eine hohe Ehre für mich, einen solchen Besuch zu bekommen!"  
  
Allen war die dunkle Stimme Sarumans unangenehm. Der sarkastische Unterton war deutlich zu hören.  
  
Boromir ergriff dass Wort.  
„Unser Vater schickt uns, um den Frieden und Freundschaft Gondors auszudrücken."  
Alle wussten, dass es eine Lüge war.  
  
Saruman schaute wieder tief in Faramirs Augen, als er sprach.  
„Ich heiße die Söhne des Truchsess und ihre Männer in Isengart willkommen. Folgt mir!"  
Er drehte sich mit einer einladenden Geste seines rechten Armes um und ging zurück zu der Treppe.  
In einigem Abstand folgten die Männer, wobei Mablung und Damrod vor den Brüdern gingen.  
Faramir zupfte einmal an Boromirs Ärmel, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.  
Er flüsterte. „Warum starrte er mich so an?"  
Boromir würde es ihm so gerne sagen, aber es ging nicht! „Ich weiß es nicht. Keine Angst, ich passe auf Dich auf."  
Wie willst Du auf mich aufpassen? Dachte Faramir und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
Sie folgten Saruman die Treppe hoch und gelangten in das Innere Orthancs.  
Er führte die Männer zu zwei gegenüber liegenden Zimmern.  
„Dies sind Eure Zimmer. Zu jedem Zimmer gehört ein Waschraum. Ihr habt Zeit genug zum umziehen und waschen. Die Badezuber sind bereits gefüllt. Ihr werdet zum essen gerufen."  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Zauberer und ließ die Männer alleine.  
  
Als Saruman um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, sprach Damrod.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, ist es mir ziemlich unheimlich hier. Der führt doch irgendwas im Schilde. Und er versucht noch nicht einmal es zu verheimlichen."  
Auch Mablung ahnte, dass noch etwas passieren würde.  
„Der hat uns doch erwartet! Der wusste, dass wir kommen werden!"  
Boromir antwortete: „Keine Sorge, keinem von uns wird etwas passieren. Haltet Euch an das, was er sagt oder will.  
Dann wird alles gut gehen. Und jetzt lasst uns baden und umziehen."  
Damrod und Mablung teilten sich ein Zimmer, sowie die Brüder sich eines teilten.  
  
Als Faramir das Zimmer betreten hatte, sah er, dass es recht geschmackvoll eingerichtet war  
Auf dem Boden lag sogar ein gemusterter Teppich.  
Boromir durchschritt das Zimmer, um zur nächsten Türe zu gelangen.  
Tatsächlich, dort war ein Waschraum mit zwei gefüllten Badezubern.  
„Faramir, trödel nicht so rum. Ausziehen und waschen, das ist ein Befehl!"  
Der aber legte sein Beutel auf ein Bett, um frische Sachen hervor zu kramen.  
Jetzt bereute er, dass er die andere Tunika einfach so hinein gestopft hatte. Sie war etwas kraus.  
Auch kein schütteln half.  
Als auch er den Waschraum betrat, sah er, dass sein Bruder bereits einen Zuber in Anspruch genommen hatte.  
„Wie ist die Seife?"  
„Nicht so gut wie Deine Honigseife. Heiliger Eru, bist Du verwöhnt!"  
„Ich bin nicht verwöhnt. Ich wollte es nur wissen." Das klang gereizt.  
„Wenn Du endlich ausgezogen in Deinem Zuber sitzen würdest, würdest Du es wissen!" Boromir war ärgerlich über diese Trödelei Faramirs.  
„Dränge mich nicht so. Er hat gesagt, wie haben Zeit genug. Und die nehme ich mir auch."  
Faramir versuchte weiterhin durch ein Dehnen des Stoffes, die Knitterfalten aus der Tunika zu bekommen. Es sah schon besser aus.  
„Er hat aber nicht gesagt, dass wir einen halben Tag Zeit haben werden. Also, mach schon."  
Faramir fuhr zu ihm herum, auch er war ärgerlich.  
„Behandele mich nicht wie ein Kind. Ich weiß, was ich mache. Und wenn es tausendmal Saruman ist. Auch von ihm lasse ich mich nicht drängen!"  
Es war diese bedrohliche Atmosphäre Orthancs, die die Brüder so aggressiv machte.  
Wenn Du nicht endlich ausgezogen bist, werde ich Dir diese Entscheidung abnehmen."  
„Du wirst gar nichts!"  
Boromir reichte es. Er stieg aus dem Zuber und ging, nackt und nass wie er war, auf Faramir zu.  
Der sah es und ließ die Tunika fallen. „Was willst Du?"  
Boromir machte keine großen Worte. Er krallte seine Finger in die Kleidung Faramirs und stieß seinen Bruder gegen die Wand.  
Seine Stimme war leise und bedrohlich.  
„Du wirst Dich jetzt ausziehen und endlich waschen. Hast Du mich verstanden? Glaubst Du ich wüsste nicht, dass wir hier in Gefahr sind?"  
„Lass mich augenblicklich los! Nimm Deine Hände weg!"  
Auch Faramirs Stimme war leise und bedrohlich.  
Sie starrten sich in die Augen und Beide wussten, dies war Ernst! Es war das erstemal, dass sie wirklich einen Streit hatten.  
„Du ziehst Dich jetzt aus! Sonst werde ich es machen."  
„Nimm Deine Finger von mir!" Faramir versuchte seinen Bruder weg zu stoßen.  
Der aber riss ihn von der Wand und stieß ihn rückwärts zu einem der Zuber.  
Faramir konnte diesen nicht sehen und nach einem weiteren Stoß, kam er mit den Beinen an den Zuber.  
Boromir hatte das Gefühl, als würde er neben sich stehen und er war entsetzt über das, was er tat.  
Aber er konnte nicht aufhören!  
  
Faramir fiel nach hinten, in den Zuber. Sein Kopf schlug auf die Kante und Boromir drückte ihn dann unter das Wasser.  
Er konnte es selber nicht glauben, was er da tat! Mit all seiner Kraft die er besaß, drückte er Faramir unter Wasser.  
Der wehrte sich verzweifelt! Boromir wusste nicht, dass ein kaltes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht zu lesen war.  
Jetzt kratzte Faramir ihn heftig über die Brust.  
  
Es war der Schmerz, der ihn wieder zur Besinnung brachte.  
Er riss seinen Bruder wieder hoch und war schier entsetzt, über das was er gerade getan hatte. Er hätte Faramir fast umgebracht!  
  
Faramir saß jetzt in dem Zuber und löste, hustend und Wasser spuckend, die Hände Boromirs.  
„Faramir! Das wollte ich nicht. Es tut mir leid. Bitte! Das war nicht ich!"  
  
Der sah ihn nicht an und schüttelte immer noch hustend den Kopf. „Geh, lass mich in Ruhe."  
„Faramir, so glaube mir, das wollte ich nicht."  
Das Husten hatte aufgehört. Jetzt sah Faramir seinen Bruder an.  
„Es ist die Umgebung, diese dunkle Atmosphäre und der Zauberer. Ich weiß, dass Du es nicht wolltest."  
„Ich würde lieber mich selber umbringen, als Dir weh zu tun. Das weißt Du!"  
Boromir fühlte sich hilflos. Was hatte er nur getan?  
„Boromir, lass mich einfach in Ruhe." Faramir stand auf und fing an, die nassen Sachen auszuziehen, während Boromir ihn noch immer ungläubig anstarrte.  
Es war für ihn wie ein Schock! Was war nur in ihm gefahren?  
Dann besann er sich und kletterte ebenfalls wieder in seinen Zuber, um sich zu waschen.  
Die Stimmung in dem Raum war wirklich sehr schlecht.  
  
Saruman lächelte zufrieden.  
Jetzt hatten die Brüder ihre erste richtige Auseinandersetzung gehabt. Es würde Beide sehr belasten. Das wusste er.  
Solange die Brüder hier in Isengart wären, würden sie sich nicht gegenseitig vertrauen.  
Dann wurden die Gesichtszüge Sarumans ernst. Es war leichter gegangen, als angenommen.  
Boromir hatte wirklich nicht die Stärke Faramirs. Aber von Boromir wollte er schließlich auch nichts.  
Aber es hatte ihm trotzdem Spaß gemacht.  
Faramir hätte er aus dieser Entfernung nicht beeinflussen können.  
Saruman schüttelte den Kopf über Denethors Dummheit.  
Dieser alte Narr hatte mit dem Entsenden seiner Söhne verhindert, dass er nach Gondor käme.  
Denethor konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es ihm so viel lieber war.  
Glaubte der Truchsess wirklich, er könne Saruman übers Ohr hauen? Ein Besuch als eine Geste des Friedens und der Freundschaft!  
Der Zauberer lachte laut auf.  
Allerdings rechnete Saruman nicht damit, dass Denethor über diese Fähigkeit Faramirs etwas wusste!  
  
Auch Mablung und Damrod fühlten die dunkle Atmosphäre.  
Sie wirkte bedrohlich und erdrückend. Das Unheil konnten sie in der Luft spüren.  
Beide waren bereits fertig und auch umgezogen. Damrod stand am Fenster, während Mablung auf einem der Betten saß.  
Stillschweigend warteten sie auf das, was als nächstes passieren würde.  
Und sie hofften, dieses Unternehmen gut zu überstehen.  
  
Die Brüder waren jetzt auch fertig umgezogen. Nur ihre langen Haare waren noch nass.  
Faramir hatte versucht mit mehreren Handtüchern seine Stiefel zu trocknen. Er hatte nur dieses eine Paar mit.  
Es ärgerte ihn, in feuchte Stiefel laufen zu müssen.  
Die Sachen hatte er ausgewrungen und über die Stuhllehnen zum trocknen aufgehangen.  
Boromir hatte den Bemühungen seines Bruders mit einem sehr schlechten Gewissen zugeschaut.  
„Faramir, ich kann es nur immer wieder sagen, das war nicht ich. Du weißt es. Bitte, glaube mir. Faramir?"  
Beide saßen auf den Betten. Faramir zog gerade den zweiten Stiefel an.  
Er schaute kurz hoch. Seine Stimme war kalt.  
„Ich weiß, dass es Saruman war. Und ich weiß, dass er etwas vorhat. Mit mir hat er etwas vor. Und Du weißt es!"  
Boromir sah ihn gequält an. „Bitte. Frage nicht danach. Wenn ich könnte, ich würde Dir mehr sagen. Aber es geht nicht. Glaube mir!"  
Faramir wollte gerade antworten, als es an der Türe klopfte. „Kommt herein."  
Beide sahen gespannt zur Türe. Wer würde da wohl erscheinen?  
  
Die Türe öffnete sich und es trat ein kleiner, in schwarz gekleideter Mann ein.  
Die Hautfarbe war bleich und das schwarze Haar strähnig. Ein Auge sah milchig aus.  
Das andere war von einem hellen Blau. Zwei hässliche Warzen zierten die linke Stirnseite.  
Er kräuselte seine Lippen zu einem falschen Lächeln als er sprach.  
„Ah, die Herren sind bereits fertig. Wie schön! Wenn Ihr bitte geruht mir zu folgen? Ich führe Euch zum Esszimmer. Saruman erwartet Euch."  
Während er sprach, starrte er Faramir an.  
Dann wendete er sich ab, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Die Brüder folgten ihm. Als sie aus dem Zimmer traten, sahen sie, dass Damrod und Mablung bereits auf sie warteten.  
Die vier Männer folgten dem vermeintlichen Diener Sarumans.  
  
Sie fühlten sich unbehaglich und fragten sich, was sie wohl erwarten würde.  
Die zwei Waldläufer glaubten nicht daran, dass ihr Besuch in Isengart nur eine Geste der Freundschaft Gondors wäre.  
Da steckte doch bestimmt mehr dahinter!  
  
Während sie gingen, warf Boromir einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Bruder. Jetzt stieg Angst in ihm auf.  
Wie würde Saruman es machen und wann würde er es machen?  
Er wünschte, die Stimmung zwischen ihnen wäre nicht so schlecht.  
Ihm war nicht die ablehnende Haltung Faramirs ihm gegenüber entgangen.  
  
Dann betraten sie das Esszimmer Sarumans. Der Zauberer stand an einem Fenster.  
Als er gewahr wurde, dass die Männer den Raum betraten, drehte er sich um.  
Seine Augen fingen den Blick Faramirs ein!

* * *


	6. Saurons Zorn und der Stern Earendils

* * *

Liebe Celebne,  
wieder meinen Dank füe Deine Treue. Danke für Dein Review!  
Dieser bleiche Typ ist natürlich Grima.  
Im folgenden Kapitel wird deutlich, was für eine Fähigkeit Faramir hat. Aber dies ist nicht die einzige.  
Was Saruman mit Faramir vorhat, bzw. wofür er ihn benutzt, das kann ich Dir leider nicht sagen. Das ist ein Geheimnis Sarumans. Auch das, was Faramir sagt, bleibt leider ein Wissen Denethors und Boromirs.

* * *

Liebe elektra121,  
danke für Dein Review. Es motiviert zum weiterschreiben.  
Denethor benutzt eine völlig andere Fähigkeit seines Sohnes, als Saruman. Wobei Denethor weiß, dass die Fähigkeiten Faramirs sich ergänzen.

* * *

.  
  
Die Männer betraten einen großen Raum mit steinernen, dunklen Wänden.  
Licht fiel durch drei große Fenster in der gegenüberliegenden Wand.  
In der Mitte des Raumes war ein großer, rechteckiger Esstisch. Der Tisch schien auch aus Stein zu sein. Aber aus hellen Stein.  
Die Stühle waren aus einem dunklen Holz geschaffen.  
Der Tisch war für sechs Personen gedeckt. Geschirr und Besteck, sowie Weinkelche und zwei Flaschen Wein waren auch vorhanden.  
  
Faramir sah, dass der Zauberer wieder seinen Blick einfing. Er war sicherlich kein furchtsamer Mann, aber der Blick des Zauberers löste abermals Angst in ihm aus.  
Was wollte Saruman bloß von ihm?  
Auch Boromir sah den Blick des Zauberers auf seinen Bruder.  
Saruman machte wirklich kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er etwas von Faramir wollte! Dachte er.  
Die Waldläufer sahen es ebenfalls mit großen Unbehagen. Sie würden Faramir mit ihrem Leben verteidigen!  
  
Die Lippen Sarumans verzogen sich zu einem kalten Lächeln.  
„Ah, da sind ja die Herren aus Gondor. Ich bitte Platz zu nehmen. Den jungen Herrn Faramir bitte ich an meine rechte Seite. Natürlich nur, wenn es genehm ist!"  
Er deutete eine Verbeugung an. Es war die reinste Ironie! Dann ging er zu einem Ende des Tisches, um Platz zu nehmen.  
„Ich möchte den Herren meinen Berater vorstellen. Grima Schlangenzunge! Er war so freundlich, Euch zu geleiten."  
„Mein Gebieter!"Grima verbeugte sich kurz vor Saruman und setzte sich an das andere Kopfende des Tisches.  
Faramir nahm den Platz wie gewünscht ein und Boromir setzte sich zur linken Seite des Zauberers.  
Mablung setzte sich neben Boromir und Damrod nahm den verbliebenen Platz neben Faramir ein.  
Saruman klatschte zweimal in die Hände. Das Geräusch seiner Hände war laut hallend in diesem Raum.  
Es dauerte nicht lange!  
Eine andere Türe öffnete sich und das Essen wurde gebracht.  
Faramir wäre vor Schreck fast mit seinem Stuhl umgefallen, als er sah, wer das Essen brachte!  
Auch Boromir und die Waldläufer schluckten schwer.  
Es waren die vier hässlichen, kleinen Orks. Sie brachten den Wildbraten, dampfende Kartoffeln und verschiedenes Gemüse.  
Faramir hoffte, sie wären nicht auch die Köche gewesen!  
Als die Platte mit dem Wildbraten und die anderen Gefäße auf dem Tisch waren, schenkten zwei der Orks den Wein in die Kelche der Männer.  
Danach verschwanden sie.  
Wieder verzog Saruman seine Lippen zu einem unechten Lächeln.  
Mit einer Geste seines Armes sagte er: „Das Essen ist eröffnet. Sicher seid Ihr hungrig. Das letzte richtige Mahl hattet Ihr in Rohan, bei Theoden!"  
Die Männer sahen ihn überrascht an. Woher wusste Saruman das?  
Der sah die unausgesprochene Frage in ihren Augen.  
„An Saruman geht nichts vorbei. Und Rohan ist nah! Sehr nah!" Er lachte kurz auf und begann seinen Teller zu füllen.  
Auch die anderen Männer füllten ihre Teller. Wenn auch nur ungern, aber sie mussten zugeben, dass Essen war ausgezeichnet!  
Als Faramir nach seinem Weinkelch griff, bemerkte er, dass seine Hand ganz leicht zitterte. Es war die Anspannung, diese Ungewissheit!  
Alle vier Männer aus Gondor spürten die Bedrohung, sie schwängerte förmlich die Luft.  
Boromir sah den angespannten Zustand seines Bruders. Wie würde Saruman vorgehen? Wann würde es passieren?  
Er hoffte, die Waldläufer würden keinen Fehler machen. Es könnte ihnen allen das Leben kosten.  
Boromir hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie keine Waffen in Isengart tragen dürfen. Mit Erleichterung hatte er gesehen, dass sie sich daran hielten.  
Keiner von ihnen trug eine Waffe.  
  
Das Essen verlief schweigsam.  
Faramir spürte immer wieder den Blick des Zauberers auf sich. Er fühlte es, gleich würde etwas passieren.  
Aber was? Diese Ungewissheit war schrecklich!  
  
Saruman sah, dass die Männer das Essen beendet hatten. Auch er legte sein Besteck zurück.  
Dann nahm er seinen Weinkelch, um einen tiefen Schluck zu nehmen.  
  
Danach schaute er Faramir an.  
„So, da schickt also der Herrscher von Gondor seine eigenen Söhne nach Isengart! Er wünscht Frieden und Freundschaft mit Saruman! Welch eine Überraschung!"  
Faramir erwiderte den Blick.  
„Ihr könnt die Freundschaft Gondors annehmen oder Ihr könnt gegen Gondor Krieg führen. Es bleibt Eure Entscheidung!"  
Boromir und die Waldläufer waren entsetzt über die kühnen Worte Faramirs.  
Aber was hatten sie zu verlieren? Hier waren sie schutzlos dem Zauberer ausgeliefert!  
Und genauso dachte Faramir.  
Saruman blieb ungerührt. „Der Krieg! Ja, der wird kommen. Aber wann wird es wohl soweit sein?"  
„Gondor wünscht den Frieden. Um das auszudrücken sind wir hier!" Faramirs Stimme war genauso kalt, wie die des Zauberers.  
Die dunklen Augen Sarumans durchdrangen Faramir.  
„Und Ihr, Ihr werdet noch viel mehr ausdrücken! Junger Herr Faramir. Ihr werdet einen kleinen Teil dazu beitragen, um den Zeitpunkt des Krieges zu bestimmen!"  
Boromir fühlte es, es war soweit!  
Auch die Waldläufer wurden unruhig. Was wollte Saruman von ihrem Heermeister?  
Das Gesicht Grimas drückte ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln aus.  
Wieder klatschte Saruman zweimal in die Hände.  
Aber diesmal waren es nicht die kleinen, hässlichen Orks, die den Raum betraten.  
Es waren vier riesige, schwarze Uruk-Hai. Sie trugen große Schwerter.  
Die vier Männer aus Gondor sprangen auf. Ihre Stühle fielen polternd um.  
Die Uruk-Hai zielten auf die Männer.  
Auch Saruman stand auf. „Rührt Euch nicht, dann wird Euch nichts passieren. Setzt Euch wieder an den Tisch."  
Nur widerstrebend gehorchten sie. Dann wandte er sich an Faramir.  
„Und Ihr, mein junger Freund! Ihr kommt jetzt mit mir. Sofort!"  
Es war ein Befehl.  
Faramir sah kurz zu seinem Bruder. In seiner Stimme war Bitterkeit. „Du bist ein Verräter!"  
Die Worte trafen Boromir und er hatte Angst um Faramir!  
  
Faramir stand langsam auf. Saruman nickte zu einem der Uruk-Hai. Dieser trat zu Faramir und zerrte ihn am Arm mit sich.  
Saruman nahm seinen anderen Arm.  
So geleiteten sie Faramir aus dem Raum.  
Kurz bevor sie den Raum verließen schaute Faramir sich noch einmal um.  
Er suchte den Blick seines Bruders und schrie ihn an. „Du Verräter!"  
Grima stand auf und folgte ihnen.  
  
Boromir sah in die Augen seines Bruders, deutlich war Angst in ihnen zu lesen. Die letzten Worte von ihm hallten in seinem Kopf wider.  
Die Waldläufer sahen Boromir ungläubig an.  
Hatte er es gewusst? Hatte er gewusst, dass Saruman etwas von Faramir wollte? Boromir hat seinen Bruder absichtlich zu Saruman gebracht?  
Boromir sah die Blicke der Männer. Er fühlte sich äußerst unwohl und er wusste, dass auch sie ihn für einen Verräter hielten.  
„Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ihm wird nichts passieren. Glaubt mir!"  
  
Der Zauberer war befriedigt. Unter den Brüdern herrschte Zwist.  
Saruman und sein Uruk-Hai führten Faramir eine große Treppe hinab. Dann steuerten sie auf Sarumans Thronsaal zu.  
Grima eilte jetzt vor ihnen her.  
„Was wollt Ihr von mir? Was habt Ihr vor?" Faramir hatte Angst.  
Die Antwort klang sehr herablassend.  
„Keine Sorge, junger Freund. Ich möchte nur etwas wissen. Es wird ein bisschen wehtun, aber Ihr werdet es überleben!"  
In dem Raum angekommen, befahl er dem Uruk-Hai, Faramir loszulassen. Der gehorchte und trat zurück.  
Faramir bemerkte, dass auch dieser Raum dunkle Steinwände hatte und er konnte mehrere große zweiflügelige Türen ausmachen.  
Dann sah er mit Entsetzen auf einer Säule einen Palantir. Saruman sah seinen Blick und lächelte.  
"Der sehende Stein wird uns dabei helfen!"  
Wobei helfen? Was sollte das heißen? Sollte er dort hineinschauen? Aber Faramir verspürte wirklich keine große Lust, in den Stein zu schauen.  
Er wich zurück. Er konnte das nicht! Sein Vater konnte es, aber nicht er!  
Saruman wedelte ungeduldig mit einer Hand. „Grima, mach schon!"  
Grima trat mit einem Trinkgefäß hervor, das er dem Zauberer gab.  
Der schaute dann wieder auf Faramir. „Trinkt das. Es wird Euch helfen und der Schmerz wird nicht so groß sein."  
Faramir schüttelte den Kopf. „Das werde ich nicht trinken."  
Die Stimme des Zauberers wurde lauter. „Wenn Ihr es nicht freiwillig trinken wollt, zwinge ich Euch dazu."  
Faramir wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte. Die Macht Sarumans würde ihn tatsächlich zwingen.  
So nahm er das Gefäß entgegen und trank die Flüssigkeit. Sie war bitter und es musste eine Art Droge sein.  
Es dauerte nur ein paar wenige Augenblicke.  
Jetzt fühlte er, wie seine Glieder schwer wurden. Er hatte Mühe auf den Beinen zu bleiben.  
  
Saruman winkte dem Uruk-Hai. Der trat vor und fing Faramir auf, bevor er fiel. Dann setzte er ihn auf den steinernen Thron Sarumans.  
Der Zauberer nahm den Palantir und ging auf Faramir zu. Vor ihm hockte er sich nieder.  
Faramir saß bewegungslos und sein Blick war leer.  
„So, mein junger Freund, jetzt wirst Du mir und Sauron einen kleinen Gefallen schenken."  
Er legte die Kugel auf Faramirs Oberschenkel ab. Dann nahm er kurz ganz leicht dessen Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen.  
Es waren große, schmale Hände, mit langen Fingern und Fingernägel wie Krallen.  
Einen Moment überlegte er, ob der Sohn des Truchsess das aushalten würde! Ein Versuch war es wert!  
Saruman nahm jetzt entschlossen Faramirs Hände und legte sie an den Palantir. Seine Stimme war leise, fast beschwörend, als er auf ihn einredete.  
„Schau tief in die Kugel!"  
Der junge Mann vor ihm senkte seinen Kopf, um in die Kugel zu schauen. Das lange Haar fiel ihm über das Gesicht.  
„Schau hinein….ganz tief….schau ganz tief hinein…..tiefer….tiefer!"  
Grima trat neugierig näher.  
Zuerst war nichts zu sehen. Aber dann war es da! Ein lidloses Auge mit Feuerrändern! Das Auge Saurons erfasste Faramir!  
Und es schmerzte ihn so. Es tat so weh! Sein Kopf tat weh, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte.  
Er wollte weg von diesem Auge. Er spürte, dass es ihn durchdrang. Es hielt ihn fest. Sauron drang bis in seine Seele vor.  
Die Stimme Saurons dröhnte in seinem Kopf.  
Saruman sah mit Sorge, dass Faramir sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog. Er musste es aushalten!  
„Und jetzt, mein Freund, sagst Du uns, was wir wissen wollen!" Sarumans Stimme war kalt.  
Und Faramir sagte es ihnen! Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er es tat. Faramir gab etwas über Gondor preis, das er sonst nie gesagt hätte.  
Lieber wäre er dafür gestorben. Er war kein Verräter!  
Aber es war trotzdem nicht das, was Saruman eigentlich hören wollte. Das konnte nicht sein! Oder doch? Aber das war unmöglich! Doch Faramir konnte in diesem Zustand nicht lügen! Das war eine Tatsache.  
Auch Sauron vernahm es und fauchte erzürnt.  
Sarumans Gesicht verzog sich vor Ärger und Enttäuschung. Wie konnte das sein?  
Saurons Erwartung schlug um ihn Zorn! Saruman spürte es, Sauron wollte Faramir töten!  
Die Verbindung musste unterbrochen werden! Mehr konnte der junge Mann auch nicht aushalten und für einen kleinen Gefallen bräuchte er ihn noch.  
Saruman löste Faramirs Hände schnell von dem Palantir. Als die Verbindung gelöst war, kippte Faramir nach vorne. Der Zauberer konnte ihn noch so eben auffangen.  
Er winkte zu dem Uruk-Hai. Der trat vor, zog Faramir unsanft hoch, um ihn dann auf seine Arme zu nehmen.  
Jetzt konnte der Zauberer auch aufstehen. Nachdem er den Palantir zurück auf die Säule gebracht hatte, schaute er prüfend in Faramirs Gesicht.  
Der hatte seine Augen jetzt geschlossen.  
Einen Moment machte Saruman sich Sorgen, ob es doch nicht ein wenig viel für ihn war. Das würde sich in den nächsten Stunden herausstellen.  
Er wandte sich an Grima. „Geh, und führe den Uruk-Hai zu den Zimmern. Er soll ihn dort auf ein Bett legen. Ich gehe zurück zu den anderen."  
Grima nickte und wedelte mit einer Hand, dass der Uruk-Hai ihm folgen sollte.  
  
Saruman war enttäuscht. Wie konnte das sein?  
Doch es musste die Wahrheit sein! Eine Lüge war nicht möglich! Oder doch? Hatte er Faramir unterschätzt?  
Tief in Gedanken ging er zurück zu dem Esszimmer.  
Er war sich bewusst, dass auch Sauron von ihm enttäuscht war.  
  
Die Stille in dem Esszimmer, die zwischen den Männern herrschte, war sehr unbehaglich.  
Noch immer wurden sie von den drei Uruk-Hai bewacht.  
Boromir war froh, dass die Waldläufer ihm keine Fragen stellten. Es könnte ja sein, dass die Uruk-Hai ihn an Saruman verraten würden.  
  
Boromir sah zur Türe, als der Zauberer dort auftauchte. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.  
„Wo ist mein Bruder? Was habt Ihr mit ihm gemacht"? Er schrie es dem Zauberer entgegen.  
Saruman blieb ruhig als er antwortete: „Keine Sorge. Euer Bruder liegt in seinem Bett und schläft. Wir haben uns nur ein wenig unterhalten. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen."  
Auch die Waldläufer standen auf und die drei Männer verließen eiligst den Raum.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu ihren Zimmern sprach Damrod.  
„Ihr habt gewusst, dass der Zauberer etwas von Faramir wollte? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Ihr ihn dann hierher geführt habt!"  
Boromir war das sehr unangenehm.  
„Ich kann es jetzt nicht erklären. Ihr würdet es nicht verstehen. Und es war ein Befehl unseres Vaters."  
Auch Mablung war sehr ungehalten.  
„Heiliger Eru, wie konntet Ihr so was tun! Es hätte uns allen das Leben kosten können!"  
„Schweigt! Ihr wisst nicht worum es geht! Auch Faramir weiß es nicht. Aber ich konnte es nicht sagen. Vertraut mir einfach."  
Jetzt hatten sie das Zimmer erreicht.  
Die Waldläufer wollten auch wissen, wie es ihren Heermeister ging und traten mit ein.  
Am Bett angekommen, sahen sie, dass Faramir tatsächlich totenähnlich schlief. Sein Gesicht wirkte total erschöpft.  
Boromir wusste nicht, dass der Zauberer ihn gezwungen hatte mit Sauron Kontakt aufzunehmen.  
  
Boromir saß auf dem anderen Bett, während die Waldläufer die Stühle genommen hatten.  
Sie hatten diese vor dem Bett platziert und die drei Männer sprachen leise miteinander.  
Hin und wieder schauten sie zu Faramir.  
  
Denethor saß in dem Thron der Truchsesse. Es war schon spät in der Nacht.  
Die Halle der Könige war dunkel und kalt.  
Er wusste, dass seine Söhne jetzt in Isengart waren. Sie waren bei Saruman. Es war sein Befehl gewesen! Er selber hatte seine Söhne dorthin geschickt.  
Sein Blick war in das Dunkel der Halle gerichtet. Würden seine Söhne heimkehren?  
Er wusste es nicht. Seine Gedanken verloren sich in der Vergangenheit.  
  
Es war schon viele Jahre her!  
Faramir war gerade vier Jahre alt und Boromir war Neun.  
Soeben war er mit Finduilas in ihr gemeinsames Schlafgemach gegangen. Er wollte die Vorhänge zuziehen, als er ihn sah!  
Er sah den Stern Earendils. Den Stern der Hoffnung!  
Es war schon spät, aber er wollte seinen Söhnen diesen besonderen Stern zeigen.  
  
„Finduilas, meine Liebe. Ich möchte unseren Söhnen diesen Stern zeigen."  
Sie lächelte ihm vertrauensvoll zu. „Zeige unseren Söhnen diesen Stern. Es ist auch mein Stern."  
  
Denethor betrat das Zimmer seiner Söhne. Damals teilten sie sich noch einen Raum.  
Boromir erwachte sofort. „Vater, was ist passiert?"  
Der beugte sich über ihm. „Nichts ist passiert! Aber ich möchte Dir und Deinem Bruder etwas zeigen! Zieh Dich warm an und komm mit mir."  
  
Denethor ging zu dem Bett seines jüngeren Sohnes. Sanft weckte er ihn auf. Er wickelte ihn in eine dicke Decke und nahm ihn in seine Arme.  
Er flüsterte. „Gleich wirst Du einen Stern sehen, der unserem Volk, unserem Land, Hoffnung bringen wird."  
Dann trat Denethor mit seinen Söhnen aus dem Gebäude. Er erinnerte sich, dass Faramir beide Arme um den Nacken seines Vaters gelegt hatte.  
Er war in die Hocke gegangen. Boromir stand neben ihm. Mit seinem freien Arm zeigte Denethor auf den Stern.  
„Dort oben. Der helle Stern. Seht ihr ihn?"  
Dann hatte er ihnen die Geschichte des Sterns erzählt………!  
Als die Erinnerung verblasste, hatte er Tränen in den Augen!  
  
Faramir erwachte langsam aus seinem Schlaf. Sein Kopf schmerzte und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer.  
Er sah sich um. Irgendwie kam ihm der Raum bekannt vor! Dann kam die Erinnerung.  
Sie waren bei Saruman! Der Zauberer hatte ihn gezwungen in den Palantir zu schauen. Er erinnerte sich an die Schmerzen, als er das Auge Saurons sah.  
Er befragte ihn nach etwas! Was war es gewesen?  
Er strengte sich an, aber es wollte keine Erinnerung kommen. Was hatte er Sauron gesagt? Hatte er Gondor verraten? Verzweiflung kam über ihn.  
Er konnte sich nicht an das erinnern, was er Sauron und dem Zauberer gesagt hatte. Und das Atmen bereitete ihm solche Mühe. Es war, als wenn ihm jemand die Kehle erbarmungslos zudrückte. Jeder Atemzug war ein Kampf.  
Sein Blick erfasste das andere Bett. Boromir lag darin.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich im puren Entsetzen.  
Er sah das Messer in der Brust seines Bruders. Das viele Blut, das aus der Wunde pulsierte!  
Es rann aus seiner Brust und floss an ihm herunter. Es fand den Weg aus dem Bett, um dann in dem Teppich zu versickern.  
Mit Mühe drehte er sich auf die Seite. Er bekam kaum Luft. Was war passiert?  
Dann setzte er sich auf, um das Bett zu verlassen. Er musste zu seinem Bruder! Boromir würde verbluten. Das musste er verhindern!  
Taumelnd durchquerte er den Raum. An Boromirs Seite fiel er auf die Knie. Verzweifelt versuchte er atmen zu können.  
Er wusste nicht, ob es falsch war oder nicht, aber er zog das Messer heraus. Es kostete ihm soviel Überwindung. Dieses Gefühl dabei, löste Übelkeit in ihm aus.  
Jetzt floss noch mehr Blut aus der Wunde. Er versuchte mit seinen Händen die Blutung zu stoppen. Aber das Blut quoll zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.  
Er schrie. „Boromir, was soll ich tun. Du verblutest. Wie kann ich Dir helfen?" Was konnte er noch tun?  
So viel Blut! Das Blut seines Bruders! Es war die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die ihn hemmungslos weinen ließ.  
Seine Hände waren fest auf die Wunde seines Bruders gepresst, aber er konnte das Blut nicht stoppen.  
Sein Bruder würde sterben. Das wusste er. So viel Blut……!  
Seine Hände waren rot, rot von dem Blute seines Bruders! Und irgendetwas drückte ihm weiterhin erbarmungslos die Kehle zu.  
Er konnte seine Augen nicht mehr fokussieren. Es wurde immer dunkler um ihn. Aber dann sah er ein Licht.  
Dieses Licht leitete ihn unaufhaltsam in das Dunkel. Es war eine willkommene Dunkelheit!  
Ohne Schmerzen, nur gnädiges Vergessen. Und er ließ sich bereitwillig hinein treiben. Keine Schmerzen, keine Pein.  
Nur die Leichtigkeit, das Leben hinter sich zu lassen.  
Er wunderte sich, es war so leicht vom Leben abzulassen. Es tat nicht weh. Seine Seele fühlte den willkommenen Frieden.  
Alles Schwere fiel von ihm ab und endlich umgab ihn die leichte Gnade des Todes.  
Das ersehnte Vergessen!  
  
Denethor verließ die Halle der Könige, um das Wohngebäude zu erreichen.  
Als er zu den Sternen sah, erblickte er ihn.  
Den Stern Earendils! Den Stern der Hoffnung! 


	7. Alles nur Gefühle

* * *

Liebe Celebne, tausend Dank für Dein Review und für Deine Treue.  
Leider habe ich wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit zum schreiben, aber jetzt ist ein Kapitelchen fertig.  
In diesem Kapitel klärt es sich noch nicht auf, was Denethor vorhat. Aber im nächsten. Nur eine Kleinigkeit bleibt noch etwas länger im Dunkel

* * *

.  
  
„Faramir, wach auf, es ist nur ein Traum!"  
Boromir schlug seinem Bruder mehrmals ins Gesicht. Aber Faramir wachte nicht auf!  
Er hatte ihn schreien hören. Er sah verzweifelt, dass sein Bruder nach Luft rang. Aber er wollte nicht wach werden!  
Boromir sah die Tränen in Faramirs Gesicht. Was passierte mit ihm?  
Was sollte er tun?  
„Faramir! Ich blute nicht. Hörst Du? Es ist nur ein Traum. Wach auf! Bitte! Wach auf!"  
Die Waldläufer standen bei ihm. Sie schauten auf Faramir, sahen ihn um Atem ringen!  
Auch sie fühlten sich hilflos. Was konnten sie an Hilfe leisten?  
Boromir sah sie an.  
„Los, holt Saruman. Eilt euch. Mein Bruder stirbt. Er bekommt keine Luft mehr. So beeilt Euch doch!"  
Die letzten Worte schrie er heraus. Dann sah er wieder auf Faramir  
Er sah, dass jeder Atemzug ein Kampf für ihn war. Ein Kampf, den er letztendlich verlieren würde.  
Die Waldläufer rannten aus dem Raum.  
Sie wussten nicht wohin! Wo war Saruman?  
Alle drei Männer hofften, dass Saruman helfen könnte! Und auch helfen würde!  
  
Boromir sah wieder auf seinen Bruder hinab. Der versuchte noch immer verzweifelt zu atmen. Aber er wurde schwächer.  
Jetzt war es Boromir, der Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
Seine Schuldgefühle drohten ihn zu übermannen.  
Hatte er seinen Bruder in den Tod geleitet? War es seine Schuld?  
Hätte er sich dem Befehl seines Vaters widersetzen sollen? War er zu schwach gewesen?  
„Faramir, Bruder. Gib nicht auf. Versuche es weiter. Atme, bitte!"  
Er schlug ihn nochmals ins Gesicht, in der Hoffnung, es würde Faramir wach werden lassen.  
Die Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht. Er sah das Leben seines Bruders dahin schwinden. Und er war schuld!  
War es das, was ihr Vater wollte, wirklich wert? War es wirklich Faramirs Leben wert?  
  
Damrod lief eine Treppe hinauf, sie führte in die Spitze des Turmes.  
Mablung dagegen rannte die Treppe hinab.  
Sie riefen immer wieder den Namen des Zauberers.  
  
Saruman hörte das Rufen. Er befand sich oben in seinen Gemächern. Was war passiert?  
Er eilte durch den Raum und riss die Türe auf, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Damrod und der Zauberer wären sich fast in die Arme gelaufen.  
„Was gibt es, das Ihr nach mir schreit?" Er war ungehalten darüber.  
Damrod hatte seine Angst vor dem Zauberer vergessen.  
„Schnell, Ihr müsst mit mir kommen. Faramir! Erst träumte er, aber jetzt kann er nicht mehr atmen. Er wird sterben."  
Saruman eilte an dem Mann vorbei, um das Zimmer aufzusuchen. Jetzt ärgerte er sich.  
Er hatte gewusst, dass es gefährlich für Faramir werden könnte. Eigentlich wollte er ihn nicht Sauron zeigen.  
Aber seine Gier in Saurons Gunst zu steigen war zu groß gewesen und hatte es ihn doch tun lassen.  
Er hoffte, er kam nicht zu spät. Er brauchte Faramir noch!  
Der Zauberer rannte die Treppe so schnell hinunter, dass seine weißen Gewänder hinter ihm her wehten.  
  
Boromir schrak auf, als der Zauberer das Zimmer erstürmte.  
„Weg da. Lasst mich zu ihm!" Sarumans Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.  
Boromir gehorchte, stand auf und ging zur Seite.  
Der Zauberer sah, dass Faramir an der Schwelle des Todes stand.  
Sauron hatte zu viel der Kraft des jungen Mannes geraubt. Warum hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht? Sauron kannte keine Gnade!  
Und er wusste nicht, dass der Zauberer Faramir noch brauchte.  
Wieder legte er seine Hände an das Gesicht des blonden Mannes. Er konzentrierte sich auf ihn und rief ihn.  
Immer wieder rief er ihn zurück.  
Er fühlte den Widerstand. Faramir wollte gar nicht zurück!  
Jetzt hatte die Atmung aufgehört.  
Aber er durfte nicht sterben! Er brauchte ihn noch!  
  
Boromir und Damrod bemerkten mit Entsetzten, dass Faramir nicht mehr atmete.  
  
Faramir hörte den Ruf. Saruman befahl ihm zurück zu kommen. Aber eigentlich wollte er nicht zurück.  
Er fühlte sich so leicht. Um ihn herum war alles friedlich und schmerzfrei.  
Doch die Macht des Zauberers zwang ihn zurück. Er gab ihm einen Befehl. Diesem Befehl musste er Folge leisten.  
Also musste er auch zurück.  
  
Boromir und Damrod sahen zu, als Saruman ihn rief.  
Seine Stimme rief ihn! Dass er ihm auch einen Befehl erteilte, konnten sie nicht hören.  
Jetzt hatte Mablung das Zimmer erreicht und trat ein. Auch in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich das Entsetzen wider.  
  
Die drei Männer sahen es.  
Faramir begann wieder ruhig zu atmen und sein Gesicht entspannte sich.  
Saruman hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Aber der Zauberer fühlte es jetzt, es hatte ihm auch viel von seiner Kraft gekostet.  
Er stand auf und wandte sich an die Männer. „Faramir wird leben. Er schläft jetzt."  
Boromir sah dem Zauberer in die Augen. „Was habt Ihr mit ihm gemacht? Warum ist das passiert?"  
„Wie ich bereits sagte, wir haben uns nur unterhalten!" Seine Stimme war warnend. „Es ist schon spät. Ihr solltet jetzt auch zu Bett gehen."  
Damit wandte er sich ab und schritt würdevoll aus dem Zimmer.  
Das war ja noch mal so eben gut gegangen! Dachte er.  
  
Die drei Männer sahen sich an.  
Boromir brach die Stille. „Geht zu Bett. Ich werde bei Faramir bleiben."  
Damrod war besorgt. „Was war mit ihm? Warum…?"  
Boromir unterbrach ihn ärgerlich.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was Saruman mit ihm gemacht hat. Wenn Faramir wach ist, wird er es uns sagen können. Und jetzt geht."  
Die beiden Waldläufer waren unwillig, aber sie gehorchten und verließen das Zimmer.  
  
Boromir warf noch einen Blick auf Faramir. Aber der schien jetzt wirklich zu schlafen.  
Dann ging er zum Fenster. Es war recht warm in dem Zimmer, so öffnete er es.  
Während er tief die frische Luft einatmete, schaute er zu den Sternen. Dann sah auch er ihn! Den Stern Earendils!  
Er wusste nicht, dass sein Vater in diesem Augenblick ebenfalls den Stern betrachtete und voller Sorge an seine Söhne dachte.  
Boromir dachte an seinen Vater.  
War sein Vater sich wirklich bewusst gewesen, in was für eine Gefahr er seine Söhne geschickt hatte?  
Er glaubte nicht mehr daran.  
Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, dann schloss er das Fenster wieder. Sein Blick erfasste wieder seinen Bruder.  
Faramir hielt ihn für einen Verräter! Aber war er das nicht auch?  
  
Eine ganze Zeit lang saß er auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett.  
Aber es war, wie der Zauberer gesagt hatte. Faramir schlief wirklich.  
Er beugte sich nach vorn und strich seinem Bruder liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Wenn er nur wüsste, was Saruman mit ihm gemacht hatte!  
Dann zog er sich aus und ging zu Bett.  
  
Die Sonne schickte ihre hellen Strahlen in das Zimmer.  
Sie schien genau in Faramirs Gesicht. Er blinzelte, als er seine Augen öffnete.  
Sofort fiel ihm sein Bruder ein und er schaute zu dem anderen Bett.  
Boromir lag tatsächlich in dem Bett. Aber da war kein Blut! Und er sah ihn regelmäßig atmen!  
War es nur ein Traum gewesen? Ein widerlicher Traum!  
Dann fiel ihm wieder Saruman ein!  
  
Auch Boromir erwachte von der Helligkeit in dem Zimmer.  
  
Er schlug seine Augen auf und schaute zu Faramir. Dessen blaue Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.  
Jetzt setzte er sich auf, um dann das Bett zu verlassen. An Faramirs Bett setzte er sich wieder auf den Stuhl.  
„Faramir. Du musst einen schlimmen Traum gehabt haben. Er hätte Dich fast das Leben gekostet."  
Faramirs Stimme war leise und ablehnend. „Du bist ein Verräter. Du hast es gewusst!"  
„Bitte, Faramir. Ich konnte es Dir nicht sagen. Lass uns nicht hier davon sprechen. Du bekommst eine Erklärung."  
Dann klopfte es an der Türe.  
Boromir sah zur Türe. „Kommt herein."  
Die Brüder zuckten zusammen, als sie den kleinen Ork das Zimmer betreten sahen.  
Der trug ein Tablett mit dem Frühstück. Auf einen kleinen Tisch stellte er es ab.  
„Saruman lässt sich entschuldigen. Aber er hat dringende Geschäfte zu tätigen. Er lässt seinen Gruß ausrichten und wünscht den Herren einen guten Rückritt nach Gondor."  
Dann verschwand der Ork wieder.  
Boromir sah wieder auf Faramir. „Das war ein glatter Rauswurf von ihm! Bruder, wie geht es Dir? Hast Du Schmerzen?"  
Ihm gefiel der Blick seines Bruders nicht. Er war so anders, so fremd. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde nicht mit ihm hier sitzen.  
Mit jemand anderem, aber nicht mit Faramir!  
Dessen Stimme war kalt. „Lass mich in Ruhe. Mir geht es gut."  
  
Denethor war schon sehr früh aufgestanden. In dieser Nacht hatte er nicht viel schlafen können.  
Es war etwas passiert! Das fühlte er beinahe körperlich. Sein Entschluss stand fest. Jetzt würde er in den Palantir schauen!  
Warum sollte er vor der Wahrheit davonlaufen?  
Zweimal umrundete er den kleinen Tisch, auf dem sich der sehende Stein befand! Dann blieb er stehen und zog das Tuch ab.  
Seine grünen Augen starrten auf den Palantir, als würde er dort Antworten finden.  
Jetzt legte er seine Hände an die glatte Fläche der Kugel.  
Es dauerte nur einen Moment, als er es sah. Und sein Entsetzen war riesig!  
Er wollte seine Hände wieder lösen, aber er konnte nicht!  
Es war das Auge Saurons und er fühlte wie es ihn festhielt.  
Und Sauron fing an, den Verstand Denethors zu vergiften!  
  
Sie waren ohne große Eile geritten.  
Die letzte Nacht vor Erreichen der Stadt, würden sie am Fuße des Amon Din verbringen.  
Boromir schaute kurz zu seinem Bruder, der neben ihm ritt.  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte Faramir sich ablehnend verhalten.  
Was war nur mit ihm los? Auch den Waldläufern gegenüber war er sehr distanziert.  
Boromir hatte entschieden, dass die beiden Waldläufer sich einen Urlaub verdient hatten.  
Sein Vater musste das verstehen.  
  
Die Pferde grasten friedlich und die vier Männer saßen um ein kleines Feuer. Gegessen hatten sie bereits eine Kleinigkeit.  
Die beiden Waldläufer unterhielten sich leise. Beide freuten sich auf den Urlaub.  
Faramir saß an einem Felsen gelehnt und sah zu seinem Bruder.  
Der kramte in seinem Beutel rum. Er schien etwas zu suchen.  
„Boromir? Hast du mir nicht etwas zu erklären?"  
Der sah überrascht auf und ließ seinen Beutel sinken.  
„Faramir. Bitte glaube mir! Vater gab mir den Befehl, es Dir nicht zu sagen. Er wird es Dir erklären." Das klang gequält.  
Die Waldläufer hatten aufgehört zu sprechen.  
„So? Wird er mir erklären, dass er mich fast in den Tod geschickt hat? Wird er mir erklären, dass mein Bruder es gewusst hat?"  
„Du weißt, dass ich seinem Befehl gehorchen muss."  
Faramir wurde lauter. „Hast Du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was Saruman mit mir gemacht hat? Hast Du auch nur die leiseste Ahnung von dem, was er mit mir gemacht hat? "  
Es war soweit! Endlich würde Faramir es sagen!  
Die drei Männer hatten beschlossen, ihn nicht zu bedrängen.  
„Nein, keiner von uns weiß es. Wir wollten warten, bis Du bereit bist, es uns zu sagen."  
In Gedanken an diese unangenehme und schmerzhafte Erinnerung stand Faramir auf und fing an vor den Männern auf und ab zu gehen.  
Sie sahen es an seinem Gesicht, es musste furchtbar gewesen sein!  
Er blieb stehen und fixierte Boromirs Augen. „Er zwang mich in den Palantir zu sehen!"  
  
„Bruder, das konnte keiner ahnen, dass er….."  
Faramir schrie in an. „Er zwang mich in das Auge Saurons zu sehen!"  
Jetzt lehnte er sich an den Felsen, schloss kurz seine Augen und atmete einmal tief durch.  
Die anderen Männer sahen sich an. Was hatte Faramir da gesagt?  
Aber der war noch nicht fertig.  
„Sauron hat mich nach etwas befragt! Und ich antwortete ihm. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was es war. Aber ich kann es mir denken."  
Boromir konnte ahnen, wie sein Bruder sich fühlte.  
Faramir glaubte, er wäre ein Verräter! Ein Verräter Gondors!  
„Faramir. Beruhige Dich. Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
Sein Bruder schrie weiter. „Alles in Ordnung? Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Auf Verrat steht die Todesstrafe! Oder hast Du das vergessen?"  
Jetzt stand Boromir auf und ging auf ihn zu. „Bitte, Faramir. Hab keine Angst…"  
„Es ist ja nur mein Leben…!"  
Jetzt sah Boromir, dass sein Bruder Tränen in den Augen hatte. Seine Stimme war leise.  
„Du bist kein Verräter. So glaube mir doch. Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
Faramir wischte sich mit einer Hand die Tränen weg. Jetzt flüsterte er. „Vater hat gewusst, was er tat? Er hat mich bewusst zu einem Verräter gemacht?  
Was soll das? Ich versteh das nicht. Das, was Saruman und Sauron jetzt wissen…"  
Ganz behutsam nahm Boromir ihn in den Arm. „Glaube mir. Es wird alles gut werden. Vater wird es Dir erklären."  
Faramir verlor die Beherrschung und erwiderte die Umarmung.  
Die beiden Waldläufer sahen peinlich berührt weg. Noch nie hatten sie den Heermeister Faramir weinen sehen!  
Boromir fühlte, dass sein Bruder seelisch schwer angeschlagen war.  
Die Erfahrung, die er durchlebt hatte, musste wirklich entsetzlich gewesen sein.  
Innerlich verfluchte er ihren Vater. Er hatte seinen Sohn wirklich gnadenlos missbraucht.  
Und es hätte ihm fast das Leben gekostet.  
Als Vater ihm von seiner Idee erzählte, hatten sie im Traume nicht daran gedacht, was Saruman machen würde. Er selber auch nicht!  
An den Palantir hatten sie kurz gedacht, doch Denethor war der Meinung Faramir hätte genug Stärke, um in den Stein zu schauen.  
Aber an Sauron hatten sie nicht gedacht.  
  
Der Torwächter sah über die Zinnen hinweg die vier Männer auf die Stadt zureiten.  
Er drehte sich um und rief. „Schickt einen Boten zum Truchsess. Seine Söhne sind gekommen. Und öffnete das Tor."  
Ein Mann rannte los, um den Truchsess zu benachrichtigen, während die Verriegelungen des Tores zurückgezogen wurden.  
  
Schon den ganzen Tag war Denethor unruhig gewesen. Heute müssten seine Söhne kommen!  
Für Staatsgeschäfte und ähnlichen Kram hatte er Heute keinen Sinn.  
Schon am Vormittag hatte er ein Glas Wein getrunken, um sich zu beruhigen.  
Aber erst gegen Abend erschien ein Bote, um ihn zu unterrichten, dass sie auf dem Weg zu ihm wären.  
Die Flasche Wein war inzwischen fast leer!  
  
Den ganzen Tag über war Faramir tief in Gedanken.  
Vater hatte ihn also bewusst zu Saruman geschickt! Er hatte ihn bewusst zu einem Verräter gemacht! Und Boromir hatte es gewusst!  
Was sollte das? Was steckte da für ein Sinn hinter? Er wusste es nicht.  
Aber über eines war er sich im Klaren, er war ein Verräter und sein Vater konnte ihn hinrichten lassen!  
Das hätte Vater einfacher haben können, dachte er bitter.  
  
Boromir beobachtete seinen Bruder die ganze Zeit. Er ahnte, mit welch schweren Gedanken Faramir kämpfte.  
Er hätte es ihm am liebsten längst gesagt, aber er musste sich an den Befehl seines Vaters halten.  
Aber am meisten schmerzte es ihn, dass Faramir das Vertrauen zu ihm verloren hatte.  
Das schmerzte ihn wirklich sehr!  
  
Am Abend erreichten sie endlich die Stadt.  
.

* * *


	8. Denethors Erklärung

* * *

Liebe Celebne, tausend Dank für Deine unschätzbare Treue. Hoffe, Du bleibst mir weiterhin treu.  
  
Wieder ist ein Kapitelchen fertig.  
Saruman hat Faramir nicht aus Freundlichkeit gerettet! Da steckt etwas mehr dahinter.  
Im Hause Denethors wird noch so einiges passieren.  
Aber eine große Hilfe ist schon unterwegs.

* * *

.  
  
König Theoden hatte Gandalf das Pferd geliehen mit der Auflage, es unbeschadet zurück zu bringen.  
  
Jetzt ließ er Schattenfell in einen ruhigen Schritt fallen. Er musste noch einmal in Ruhe nachdenken!  
Er war im Auenland gewesen, um Frodo zu besuchen. Und dort hatte er etwas gespürt!  
Etwas Seltsames war im Gange. Er wusste nicht, was es war. Aber es hatte nicht mit Frodo oder dem Ring zu tun. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht!  
Eigentlich wollte er sich wieder auf die Suche nach Gollum machen, aber es hatte ihn verlangt mit Saruman zu sprechen.  
Doch dort angekommen, stellte sich heraus, dass Saruman in einer seltsamen Stimmung war und er hatte auf die Anwesenheit Gandalfs ablehnend reagiert.  
Rohan war nicht weit. Vielleicht wusste König Theoden etwas.  
Dort hatte man ihm berichtet, dass der Truchsess von Gondor seine Söhne geschickt hatte.  
Nur einen Tag waren sie in Edoras gewesen, dann waren sie weitergeritten. In Richtung Isengart!  
Was wollten die Söhne des Truchsess in Isengart? Was wollten sie von Saruman?  
  
Sie mussten doch gewusst haben, dass solch eine Unternehmung mit einem großen Risiko behaftet war!  
Aber er konnte sich denken, das Denethor dahinter steckte.  
Saruman hatte ihm nichts darüber berichtet. Wie seltsam!  
  
Jetzt war er schon seit Tagen auf dem Weg nach Gondor. Vielleicht würde ihm der Truchsess mehr sagen können.  
Er schätzte, dass er in zwei Tagen Minas Tirith erreichen würde.  
  
Die vier Männer erreichten den siebten Zirkel und passierten die Wachposten des weißen Baumes.  
Diese verbeugten sich, die Männer nickten ihnen zu.  
Ein Bote Denethors erwartete sie bereits am Eingang des Wohngebäudes. Auch der verbeugte sich vor den Männern.  
„Seine Lordschaft lässt ausrichten, dass bereits die Badezuber gefüllt werden. Nach dem Waschen werdet Ihr im Salon erwartet."  
Dann wendete er sich an die Waldläufer. „Wenn die Herren mir bitte folgen würden. Ich geleite Euch in ein Gästezimmer."  
  
Die Waldläufer folgten dem Boten und die Brüder suchten ihre Zimmer auf.  
Boromirs Zimmer waren die ersten, die sie erreichten.  
Er sprach Faramir an. „Faramir?"  
Der blieb stehen und schaute ihn fragend an. „Was willst Du?"  
Boromir legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders. Er fühlte es, irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm.  
„Glaube mir, alles wird gut werden. Du bist kein Verräter! Vater wird es Dir erklären."  
Faramir schlug die Hand seines Bruders weg und ging ohne Antwort zu seinen Zimmern.  
  
Boromir sah, dass sein Bruder sich mehrmals mit der Hand an der Wand abstützen musste, um zu seinen Zimmern zu gelangen.  
  
Faramir erreichte die Tür zu seinen Zimmern. Er trat ein und blieb in der Mitte seines Arbeitszimmers stehen.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu den Bildern, die er von seinem Bruder gemalt hatte. Sie hingen an der Wand, wo auch sein Schreibtisch stand.  
Was war nur passiert? Sein Vater hatte ihn zu einem Verräter gemacht! Und Boromir hatte es gewusst!  
Boromir! Sein geliebter Bruder! Sein einziger Freund, sein Lehrer und Beschützer!  
Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben.  
Seine blauen Augen hingen an dem Porträt, das er von ihm gezeichnet hatte.  
  
Boromir betrat den Raum hinter ihm und sah auch, wohin sein Bruder schaute! Ein Bild von ihm selbst.  
Er fühlte seine eigene Verzweiflung…!  
Langsam ging er weiter. „Faramir?" Es kam keine Reaktion.  
„Faramir! Bruder! Ich liebe Dich! Nie würde ich etwas freiwillig tun, das Dir Schaden zufügt. Das weißt Du!"  
Ganz langsam drehte Faramir sich zu ihm um. In seinen Augen war deutlich der Schmerz, die Enttäuschung zu lesen.  
„Geh, und lass mich allein!"  
Auch in Boromirs Augen war Schmerz zu lesen.  
Er atmete einmal tief durch, dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Denethor erschien es wie eine Ewigkeit.  
Er wusste, dass die vier Männer gleich erscheinen würden. Und er musste Faramir Rede und Antwort stehen.  
Ob Faramir es verstehen würde? Er hoffte es.  
  
Immer wieder ging er auf und ab. Sein Rhythmus wurde unterbrochen, als er stolperte.  
Ärgerlich sah er hinab.  
Der Läufer auf dem Boden hatte eine Falte. Eine echte Stolperfalle!  
Er ging zu einem Ende des Teppichs und bückte sich, um ihn gerade zu ziehen.  
Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, überlegte er, wer wohl diese Woche Dienst hatte, diesen Raum zu reinigen!  
So etwas durfte nicht passieren! Er hätte sich den Hals brechen können!  
Sein Weg führte ihn zum Fenster. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Was war denn hier los?  
Die linke Seite des Fensters war verwebt mit einem Spinnennetz!  
Und die Spinne, die dort hauste, war nicht gerade klein!  
Sein Unmut über die Dienerschaft wuchs.  
  
Er fuhr herum, als er jemanden hörte. Es waren die beiden Waldläufer.  
Sie würden dem Gespräch beiwohnen und diese Nacht auch in der Zitadelle schlafen.  
Die Männer verbeugten sich vor Denethor und begrüßten ihn.  
  
Denethor lud sie ein, in den bequemen Sesseln am Kamin Platz zu nehmen.  
Ein Diener schenkte ihnen Wein ein.  
„Vater!" Denethor blickte auf. „Boromir, mein Sohn."  
Jetzt stand er auf und ging Boromir entgegen, um ihn dann kurz zu umarmen. „Wo bleibt Dein Bruder?"  
„Er wird bestimmt gleich kommen. Lasse ihm die Zeit."  
Die Männer setzten sich auch in die Sessel, nachdem Boromir die Waldläufer begrüßt hatte.  
Denethor sah in das Gesicht seines Sohnes. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten aus Rohan?"  
Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht viel. Eomer sagte, dass Sarumans Orks jetzt verstärkt in Rohan plündern und morden würden."  
„Das sind die Anfänge des Krieges. Glaube mir, Sohn."  
Denethor wusste es bereits von Sauron, aber das wollte er nicht preisgeben.  
„Wie ist es in Isengart gelaufen?"  
„So wie es aussieht, hat es funktioniert. Direkt am nächsten Tag hat Saruman uns sozusagen rausgeworfen  
Er hat sich gar nicht mehr blicken lassen. Also schien er nicht glücklich zu sein, über das, was Faramir ihm sagte."  
„Ist mit ihm alles in Ordnung?"  
„Vater, Saruman hat ihn gezwungen in den Palantir zu sehen! Er musste in das Auge Saurons sehen.  
Es hätte ihm fast das Leben gekostet!"  
Jetzt war Denethor entsetzt, das hatte er nicht gewusst. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Was sagst Du da?"  
Boromir sah seinen Vater fest an. „Und er glaubt, er wäre ein Verräter Gondors. Es geht ihm nicht gut. Sei bitte vorsichtig, mit dem was Du sagst."  
Denethor nickte. Er hatte geahnt, dass es nicht glatt gehen würde, aber mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Mablung sah den Truchsess an. „Mein Lord, verzeiht wenn ich Euch ungefragt anspreche, aber Euer Sohn scheint wirklich traumatisiert zu sein.  
Seit wir aus Isengart aufgebrochen sind, hat er kaum gesprochen."  
Denethor sah den Mann irritiert an.  
  
Die vier Männer schauten zur Tür.  
Jetzt durchquerte Faramir den Raum, ging zu seinem Vater und verbeugte sich. „Mein Lord!"  
Denethor stand auf. „Faramir!" Dann umarmte er ihn. „Ich bin so froh. Ich hatte solche Angst um Dich."  
Sein Vater umarmte ihn? Er hatte Angst um ihn? Was für eine neue Erfahrung!  
Faramir löste die Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er sah seinem Vater fassungslos in die Augen.  
„Du hattest Angst um mich? Du selbst hast mich doch in diese Lage gebracht!"  
„Ich erkläre es Dir. Dann wirst Du es verstehen."  
Faramir wurde lauter. „Was willst Du mir erklären? Dass Du mich fast in den Tod geschickt hast? Und mein Bruder wusste es.  
Ihr habt mich hinters Licht geführt. Ihr habt mich zu einem Verräter gemacht!"  
Denethor schüttelte den Kopf. „So beruhige Dich doch. Du bekommst eine Erklärung."  
„Hast Du es getan, um mich hinrichten zu lassen? Das hättest Du einfacher haben können!"  
Auch Boromir konnte nicht mehr sitzen und stand auf. „So laß es Vater doch erklären!"  
Faramir sah ihn voller Wut an. „Wenn es mein Leben gekostet hätte, wäre es ja nicht so schlimm gewesen, richtig?"  
Er steigerte sich in seine Wut hinein. „Ihr beide habt mich verraten."  
Dann sah er auf die Waldläufer. „Und Ihr da. Habt Ihr es auch gewusst?"  
Die Männer sahen ihn unbehaglich an.  
Der Schlag ins Gesicht ließ ihn wieder zu sich kommen. Ungläubig starrte er Boromir an.  
„Vater wird es Dir jetzt erklären. Und bitte bleib ruhig!"  
Es hatte Boromir leid getan, aber jetzt war Faramir endlich ruhig. Er setzte sich wieder.  
Denethor drückte Faramir ebenfalls in einen Sessel und setzte sich dann auch.  
Jetzt fing er den Blick seines Zweitgeborenen ein. „Hat Boromir Dir das Dokument in Henneth-Annun gegeben?"  
Faramir wischte sich einmal durch das Gesicht, er nickte.  
„Ja, das hat er. Ich habe es gelesen und dann vernichtet. Aber das, was Du geschrieben hast, stimmt nicht!"  
„Ich weiß, mein Junge, ich weiß."  
„Aber warum schreibst Du so etwas dann?" Sie hörten die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.  
„Faramir, Du hast Saruman und Sauron über Mengen von Armeen erzählt, die es nicht gibt!  
Du hast ihnen über Außenposten, Kriegsmaschinerie, Waffen und Spähern erzählt, die nicht existieren!"  
Denethor holte tief Luft. Er sah den Schmerz ihm Gesicht seines Sohnes.  
„Du hast ihnen über ein Gondor erzählt, das sich im Ernstfall gut verteidigen kann!"  
Faramir verstand nicht. „Aber warum?"  
Sein Vater seufzte. „Sollte der Krieg jetzt beginnen, wären wir sofort überrannt.  
Jeder Monat, jedes Jahr, das wir gewinnen können, macht aus jungen Männern Soldaten. Verstehst Du?"  
Faramir schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber vielleicht habe ich ihnen nicht das, sondern die Wahrheit gesagt!"  
„Dieses Dokument war für Dich wie ein Befehl von mir. Auch wenn es falsch ist. Glaube mir, Du hast es ihnen gesagt."  
Denethor wusste, dass Sauron gegen diese nicht existierende Übermacht keine Chance hatte.  
Faramir war noch immer ganz benommen. „Dafür hast Du mich fast in den Tod geschickt?"  
„Ich musste verhindern, dass Saruman herkommt.  
Da Du der einzige bist, der so viele Zahlen, Daten und Orte im Kopf behalten kann, gab es nur Dich! So versteh doch!"  
Denethor und sein Zweitgeborener hatten das gleiche fotografische Gedächtnis.  
„Warum habt ihr es mir nicht gesagt?"  
„Dann wäre es für Dich nicht echt gewesen. Und Du hättest ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt. Daher konnten wir es Dir nicht sagen."  
Denethor fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut.  
„Ich weiß auch um Deine Stärke, in einen Palantir zu schauen. Aber ich dachte, das würde Dir erspart bleiben. Es tut mir leid, mein Sohn!"  
„Woher weiß Saruman, dass ich all diese Sachen im Kopf habe? Hast Du es ihm gesagt?"  
Denethor schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat er ganz allein herausgefunden. Schon vor Jahren, als er hier war.  
Er hat es angedeutet, aber er dachte, ich wüsste es nicht. Er lobte Dein hervorragendes Gedächtnis, sein Blick dabei hat ihn verraten."  
Faramir fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Haar. Es war noch feucht.  
Sein Vater beugte sich vor.  
„Du hast es für Gondor getan. Für Dein Land, für Dein Volk! Ich wollte Dir keinen Schaden zufügen, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl!"  
Die vier Männer sahen es. Faramir drückte so viel Fassungslosigkeit aus.  
Sie glaubten, die letzten Sätze hätten ihn nicht erreicht.  
Boromir war besorgt. „Faramir? Schau mich an, bitte!"  
Der schüttelte nur den Kopf, sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet.  
Jetzt stand Boromir auf, dann kniete er sich neben seinem Bruder. „Faramir? Hörst Du mich?"  
Damrod war auch beunruhigt. „Das war ein bisschen viel für ihn. Ehrlich gesagt, auch ich bin schockiert. Wie muss er sich dann fühlen?"  
Boromir sah seinen Vater an. „Vater, hilf mir, ihn in seine Zimmer zu bringen."  
Denethor stand auf und Boromir wandte sich wieder an seinen Bruder. „Komm, wir bringen Dich in Deine Zimmer."  
Er stand auf, aber Faramir reagierte nicht.  
„Vater, was ist mit ihm?"  
Denethor war unsicher. „Vermutlich eine Art Schock!"  
Zusammen schafften sie es. Sie zogen ihn hoch und geleiteten ihn aus dem Zimmer, um seine Räume anzusteuern.  
Da sie unsicher waren, ob er alleine gehen konnte, stützen sie ihn ab.  
In seinem Schlafzimmer legten sie ihn in sein Bett.  
Noch immer war Boromir besorgt. Er sah, dass sein Bruder seine Augen schloss.  
Denethors Stimme war leise. „Lassen wir ihn in Ruhe."  
Sie verließen Faramirs Räume und gingen zurück.  
Denethor sah kurz zu seinem Sohn. „Nach dem Essen werden wir noch mal nach ihm schauen."  
Boromir nickte, aber er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Was war mit seinem Bruder?  
  
Es war die Stimme Sarumans in seinem Kopf. Sie nahm ihn gefangen.  
Sie überwältigte ihn und sie erinnerte ihn an das, was er tun musste. Der Befehl Sarumans!  
Er wollte es nicht machen, aber der Zauberer zwang ihn dazu!  
Für ihn gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, diesem zu entgehen.  
  
Sie hatten das Essen beendet und die Waldläufer steuerten ihr Zimmer an.  
Denethor hatte ihnen einen vierwöchigen Urlaub genehmigt. Auch seinen Söhnen wollte er Urlaub gönnen.  
Mit Unbehagen dachte er daran, dass Faramir acht Monate in Ithilien gewesen war.  
Er hatte es immer wieder hinausgezögert, ihn zurück zu rufen.  
Boromir sah zu seinem Vater. „Lass uns nach Faramir sehen. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl!"  
  
Zusammen strebten sie dessen Räume an.  
Als Boromir die Tür zu den Räumen seines Bruders öffnen wollte, stellte er fest, dass sie verschlossen war. Er erschrak.  
„Vater, er hat die Tür verschlossen. Das hat er noch nie getan!"  
„Warum sollte er die Tür verschließen?" Auch Denethor hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.  
„Es gibt nur einen Grund. Er macht etwas oder hat es bereits getan, an dem ihn keiner hindern soll!"  
„Aber warum sollte er so etwas tun?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber er wird seine Gründe haben. Wir müssen was tun. Wir müssen zu ihm." Das hörte sich verzweifelt an.  
Boromir klopfte an die Tür. „Faramir?" Nichts regte sich.  
Jetzt schlug er mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Tür und schrie verzweifelt.  
„Faramir? Mach die Tür auf. Bitte, mach die Tür auf!"  
In den Gesichtern beider Männer war die pure Angst zu lesen.  
Boromir ließ seine Hände resigniert sinken und lehnte sich mit der rechten Schulter an die Tür.  
Er sah seinen Vater an. „Das hat so keinen Zweck. Er wird die Tür nicht öffnen!"  
  
Faramir lag auf seinem Bett und fühlte es, Saruman raubte ihm den Verstand. Er würde ihn zwingen, es zu tun.  
In seiner rechten Hand hielt er seinen Dolch. Wie sollte er es machen?  
Jetzt hörte er jemanden vor seiner Tür. Ihm blieb keine Zeit mehr zum überlegen!  
  
Beide fühlten die Angst, die in ihnen hoch kroch.  
Und sie wussten, dass sie diese stabile Tür nicht aufbrechen konnten.  
Boromir überlegte fieberhaft. Dann fiel es ihm ein!  
„Die Balkone. Meiner und Faramirs liegen nicht weit auseinander.  
Vater, Du weißt es nicht, aber er ist auf diese Weise früher häufig in meine Räume gekommen, um mich zu erschrecken."  
Denethor sah seinen Sohn überrascht an. Faramir war über diese Distanz gesprungen?  
„Was hat er getan? Und Du hast es mir nie gesagt?"  
„Belasse es dabei. Hätte er es nicht getan, wäre ich nicht darauf gekommen, dass es möglich ist. Komm."  
Zusammen eilten sie in Boromirs Räume. Sie durchquerten sein Arbeitszimmer, um dann in sein Schlafzimmer zu gelangen.  
Nur flüchtig registrierte Denethor die Unordnung, die in diesen Räumen herrschte.  
Boromir öffnete die Tür zu seinem Balkon und zusammen betraten sie ihn.  
Beide sahen es. Faramirs Balkon war nicht weit. Aber für einen Sprung war es recht gewagt!  
Boromir sah zu seinem Vater. „Faramir hat es mehrmals geschafft. Glaube mir."  
Denethor sah nach unten. Würde sein Sohn fallen, er würde sehr tief fallen. Er würde im sechsten Zirkel aufkommen.  
„Das kannst Du nicht machen. Es ist zu weit für einen Sprung. Wenn Du es nicht schaffst, ist es Dein sicherer Tod!"  
„Faramir hat es geschafft. Mehrmals. Dann kann ich es auch!"  
Denethor krallte eine Faust in Boromirs Tunika.  
„Ich will nicht, dass Du es wagst. Wenn Faramir vielleicht schon tot ist und Du diesen Sprung nicht schaffst…"  
Boromir sah seinem Vater fest in die Augen. „Vielleicht lebt er aber noch. Er ist mein Bruder. Und er ist Dein Sohn! Ich muss es versuchen!"  
Denethor schluckte und ließ von ihm ab.  
Boromir wendete sich um und sah hinab. Es war wirklich sehr tief. Wenn er es nicht schaffte, wäre es wirklich sein Tod!  
Aber Faramir hatte es mehrmals getan! Es war leichtsinnig von ihm gewesen.  
Und er hatte immer fürchterlich geschimpft, doch sein Bruder hatte nur gelacht.  
Er musste es auch schaffen!  
Vorsichtig kletterte er auf die Brüstung. Wieder sah er nach unten. Ihm schwindelte.  
Wie konnte Faramir dies so ohne weiteres getan haben?  
  
Dann sah er zum Balkon seines Bruders. Die Distanz war weit, aber es war zu schaffen!  
Noch einmal holte er tief Luft. Dann sprang er ab.  
  
Es war ein weiter Sprung. Aber er schaffte es.  
Seine Hände bekamen die Brüstung des anderen Balkons zu fassen.  
  
Denethor sah mit Entsetzen, dass Boromir fast abrutschte.  
Aber dann konnten die Hände seines Sohnes einen festen Griff finden.  
Er beobachtete, dass es ihm gelang über die Brüstung des Balkons zu gelangen.  
Boromir war auf dem Weg in die Räume Faramirs!  
Denethor war erleichtert. So erleichtert!  
  
Boromir stellte auch mit Erleichterung fest, dass die Balkontür geöffnet war.  
Schnell betrat er den Raum und sah zum Bett.  
Das, was er sah, ließ ihn aufschreien. „Faramir!"  
  
Sein Bruder lag in seinem Bett.  
Aber er sah auch das viele Blut. Und dies war kein Traum, dessen war er sich bewusst.  
  
„Warum hast Du das getan? Du Narr! Warum nur?"  
  
.

* * *


	9. Liebe und Hoffnung

Liebe Celebne,  
Gandalf wird noch viel dazu beitragen, was den Verlauf dieser Story angeht.  
Es wird noch viel passieren, aber jetzt ist ja Gandalf da.  
Ich danke Dir für Deine Treue!!

* * *

Bitte das veränderte Rating auf "R" beachten.  
  
Warnung, ab diesem Kapitel enthält die Geschichte slash und incest!  
  
Wenn Du so etwas nicht lesen möchtest, betätige jetzt den Button "return"!

* * *

.  
  
Boromir war jetzt am Bett seines Bruders und riss voller Panik die Schublade des Nachttisches auf.  
Er wusste, dass dort Halstücher waren. Die Schublade polterte zu Boden.  
Boromir fluchte, während er zwei Tücher ergriff.  
Oberhalb der Schnitte band er ihm jetzt die Arme ab. Mit all seiner Kraft zog er zu und machte Knoten.  
Sein Blick fiel kurz auf dem Boden, dort lag auch der Dolch.  
Die Blutung konnte zwar nicht gestoppt werden, aber sie war jetzt schwächer.  
Faramir hatte ein völlig irres Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Er sah ihn kurz an. „Du verdammter Narr! Warum hast Du das gemacht?"  
Boromir wusste, dass sein Bruder nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne war.  
  
Schnell durchquerte er die Räume und schloss die Tür auf.  
Sein Vater stand schon erwartungsvoll davor. „Was ist mit Faramir?"  
Boromir fuhr sich durch das Haar, während er zurück zum Bett rannte. „Er hat sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten."  
Denethor folgte ihm und war entsetzt. „Aber warum hat er das getan?"  
Boromir war ungeduldig. „Ich weiß es nicht! Er muss in die Häuser der Heilung!"  
Während er sprach, nahm er seinen Bruder auf die Arme, um ihn dorthin zu bringen.  
Es war nicht leicht für ihn. Faramir war fast genauso groß und schwer, wie er selbst.  
Denethor eilte vor ihm her.  
  
Die Wachposten des weißen Baumes sahen ihnen entsetzt hinterher. Ihre Verbeugung hatten sie vergessen.  
Endlich erreichten sie das Gebäude.  
Faramir hatte den halben Weg über irre gelacht. Er schien seinen Verstand verloren zu haben.  
Jetzt war er ruhig und Boromir bemerkte entsetzt, dass er bewusstlos war. Er glaubte, sein Kreislauf wäre zusammengebrochen.  
  
Denethor schrie schon beim Eintreten. „Caranthir!"  
Eine Tür ging auf und der Heiler trat auf den Gang. Mit einem Blick erfasste er die Situation.  
"Schnell, hier herein." Damit öffnete er eine Tür zu einem anderen Zimmer und rief nach zwei weiteren Heilern. Sie durften keine Zeit verlieren.  
Sie traten ein und Boromir legte seinen Bruder dort auf das Bett.  
Die Heiler eilten hinzu, sie mussten sofort anfangen.  
„Warum hat er das gemacht?" Caranthir war ratlos.  
Boromir antwortete. „Das wissen wir auch nicht. Aber er ist so anders, seitdem wir aus Isengart aufgebrochen sind! Saruman muss noch mehr mit ihm gemacht haben, als er gesagt hat."  
Caranthir schickte die beiden Männer aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Ganze zwei Tage befand sich Faramir in diesem Schock.  
Entweder er schrie etwas von Verrat oder er lachte vollkommen irre.  
Immer wieder stellten sie ihn ruhig, da sie befürchteten, er könnte sich selber verletzen.  
Denethor und Boromir hatten Angst, Faramir hätte durch den Blutverlust seinen Verstand verloren.  
Aber Caranthir beruhigte sie. Er sagte ihnen, dass es ein Schockzustand sei, der sich aber wieder normalisieren würde.  
In einigen halbwegs klaren Momenten, stellten sie sicher, dass er auch etwas aß und trank.  
Boromir wich nicht von der Seite seines Bruders.  
Tagsüber saß er an seinem Bett und die Nächte verbrachte er in einem zweiten Bett, das er hatte bringen lassen.  
  
Am Abend des zweiten Tages las Boromir in einem Buch.  
Als er es sinken ließ, sah er dass Faramir ihn anschaute.  
„Faramir, endlich bist Du bei Bewußtsein!"  
Er legte das Buch beiseite, beugte sich zu ihm vor und nahm eine Hand seines Bruders. Sie war eiskalt.  
„Warum habt ihr mich nicht sterben lassen?"  
„Wie kannst Du so etwas sagen! Faramir, warum? Warum hast Du das getan?"  
Der schüttelte langsam den Kopf und schloss wieder seine Augen.  
Seine Stimme war kaum zu verstehen. „Ein Moment der Schwäche…."  
Boromir rüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter.  
„Bleib bei mir. Nicht wieder einschlafen, hörst Du? Du musst etwas essen und trinken."  
Faramir öffnete wieder seine Augen und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Wie konntest Du so etwas tun?  
Ich habe Dir immer vertraut. Ich bin Dir blind gefolgt."  
Boromir sah die aufsteigenden Tränen in den Augen seines Bruders. Auch er fühlte seine Tränen.  
„Faramir, Bruder, es war ein Befehl unseres Vaters! Was sollte ich denn machen? Ich konnte nicht anders. Bitte, so verstehe mich doch!"  
Faramir lächelte ihn traurig an. „Ja, das bist Du. Immer loyal zu Vater. Du bist ein guter Soldat, ein guter und beherzter Kämpfer auf dem Schlachtfeld.  
Du bist unseres Vaters Sohn. Du bist der Sohn, den er sich immer gewünscht hat."  
Boromir schüttelte im Schmerz seinen Kopf, dann ließ er die Hand seines Bruders los und setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett.  
„Auch Du bist unseres Vaters Sohn. Er liebt Dich! Er macht sich große Sorgen um Dich.  
Und er traf die Entscheidung, uns nach Isengart zu schicken, nicht leicht. So glaube mir doch!"  
Faramir schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.  
„Nein, Du weißt es so gut wie ich, nie werde ich die Liebe unseres Vaters erringen. So viele Jahre habe ich versucht, ihm zu Willen zu sein. Immer habe ich versucht, Vaters Anerkennung zu bekommen.  
Aber immer wieder habe ich ihn enttäuscht. Ich bin nicht wie Du…und ich werde es nie sein…"  
Boromir fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht, dann sah er wieder in die Augen seines Bruders.  
Das was er sah, bestürzte ihn. Er sah die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die Resignation!  
„Bitte, Faramir, gib nicht auf. Ich liebe Dich, das weißt Du!"  
Faramir sah ihn an. „Auch ich liebe Dich. Aber woran soll ich glauben? Alles was ich mache ist falsch.  
Alles was ich mache oder entscheide, ist in Vaters Augen ein Fehler. Dass ich geboren wurde war ein Fehler!"  
Boromir fühlte seine Tränen, es fiel ihm so schwer zu sprechen. „Dass Du geboren wurdest, war für mich das größte Geschenk.  
Ich liebe Dich seit ich Dich das erste Mal sah und in meinen Armen hatte."  
Seine Tränen rannen ihm an seine Wangen hinab, als er seinen Bruder ansah.  
„Ich war fünf Jahre alt, als Du geboren wurdest! Ich selber war noch ein kleines Kind!  
Vater kam zu mir und gab mir ein kleines Bündel in die Arme. Er sagte: dies ist dein kleiner Bruder. Sein Name ist Faramir, Juwel der Jagd."  
In der Erinnerung schüttelte er seinen Kopf.  
„Ach, Faramir, es ist so viele Jahre her. So viel ist passiert. Aber ich liebte Dich vom ersten Anblick an. Du warst so winzig, so zerbrechlich!"  
Jetzt lächelte Faramir leicht. „Eigentlich warst Du mein Vater...!"  
„Du weißt, dass ich alles für Dich tun würde. Freiwillig würde ich niemals etwas tun, das Dir schaden könnte. Ich habe geschworen Dich zu beschützen!"  
Boromir wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Aber ich kann Dich nicht vor Dir selbst schützen! Bitte, mache so etwas nie wieder, bitte! Gib mir Dein Wort, dass Du so etwas nie wieder machen wirst!"  
Faramir sah seinen Bruder ernst an. Er fühlte, dass Boromir wirklich sehr bestürzt war.  
„Ich verspreche, dass ich so etwas nie wieder machen werde. Zufrieden?"  
Boromir nahm erleichtert beide Hände seines Bruders in die seinen. Erneut traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen.  
„Ich werde Vater auch nichts von der Maus erzählen."  
Jetzt lachten Beide auf.  
Faramir löste seine Hände aus dem Griff seines Bruders. Dann hob er seine Arme, um ihn zu umarmen.  
Boromir fühlte die Arme Faramirs um seinen Körper. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinab und stützte sich mit seinen Unterarmen auf.  
Dabei sah er in die blauen Augen seines Bruders. Er sah die Liebe in diesen Augen. Eine reine und ehrliche Liebe.  
Aber er sah auch Sehnsucht und Verlangen. Ihre Gesichter waren ganz dicht beieinander.  
Boromir ahnte, an was sein Bruder dachte und was er wollte. Hatte Faramir es nicht vergessen?  
Seine Stimme war ganz leise. „Faramir, ich kann es nicht!"  
Auch Faramir flüsterte. „Wir haben es schon einmal gemacht, bitte."  
Boromir schloss kurz seine Augen. „Wir waren betrunken. Wir haben nicht gewusst, was wir taten."  
Faramir schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „So betrunken waren wir nicht. Wir haben gewusst, was wir taten."  
„Du weißt, dass wir es nicht dürfen. Es hätte nie passieren sollen. Ich dachte, Du hättest es vergessen. Es ist so lange her!"  
Faramir sah seinem Bruder ganz tief in die Augen und er lächelte. „Aber es ist passiert. Und Du hast es auch gewollt. Vergessen habe ich es nie. Wie könnte ich das vergessen?"  
Boromir hatte Angst, dass sein Herzschlag ihn verraten würde. „Bitte, ich kann nicht und wir dürfen es nicht."  
„Aber ich fühle, dass Du es auch willst, Bruder."  
Boromirs grüne Augen verloren sich in den seines Bruders.  
Er fühlte, dass Faramir seine Umarmung festigte und ihn weiter zu ihm zog. Ihre Oberkörper berührten sich bereits.  
„Bitte, Bruder, ich kann es nicht…" Er legte eine Hand an die Wange seines Bruders. „Faramir, so versteh doch. Wir dürfen es nicht."  
Faramir war kaum zu verstehen, so leise war seine Stimme. „Aber niemand wird es wissen. Bitte!"  
Boromir sah, dass sein Bruder seine Augen schloss. Sein Herz raste und ihm war heiß geworden.  
So heiß! Das Blut raste durch seine Adern.  
Sein Körper und sein Gefühl betrogen ihn. Sie sagten etwas anderes, als seine Worte.  
Er sah die sinnlichen Lippen seines Bruders. Schon einmal, vor vielen Jahren hatte er sie auf die seinen gespürt.  
Aber es war ein verbotener Pfad. Er wusste es!  
Ganz sanft strich er mit seinem Daumen über die Lippen seines Bruders.  
Er spürte, dass Faramir seinen Griff nochmals festigte. Dann löste er einen Arm und eine Hand von ihm fuhr durch sein Haar.  
Boromir sah noch einmal in das Gesicht seines Bruders. Dann schloss auch er seine Augen und gab sich seinem Gefühl hin.  
Ganz leicht berührten seine Lippen die seines Bruders. Sie waren so weich…..  
  
Faramir hatte seine Augen geschlossen und mit einer Hand fuhr er ihm durch das Haar.  
Als er endlich den Mund Boromirs auf den seinen fühlte, verkrallte er seine Hand in dem Haar.  
Die Zunge seines Bruders suchte ihren Weg, er öffnete seinen Mund und stöhnte leise auf.  
Willig und passiv erlaubte er den Kuss.  
  
Boromir fühlte die Passivität und ließ von ihm ab. Er war bestürzt.  
„Faramir, ich wollte nichts tun, was Du nicht wolltest. Das weißt Du."  
Der atmete einmal tief durch und lächelte. „Ich habe es einfach nur genossen. Bitte, mach es noch einmal."  
Boromir studierte sein Gesicht. Aber alles schien in Ordnung.  
Wieder fanden seine Lippen die seines Bruders.  
Und diesmal erwiderte Faramir seinen innigen Kuss.  
Sie beide gaben sich dem Gefühl dieser tiefen Liebe und Leidenschaft hin.  
Boromir spürte seinen Hunger nach Liebe. Er liebte ihn so sehr. Aber das, was er wirklich brauchte, konnte er ihm nicht geben.  
Faramir suchte die Liebe, die Anerkennung seines Vaters! Wie sollte er ihm dabei helfen? Er wusste es nicht!  
War es nur ein kurzer Moment oder war es eine Ewigkeit?  
Sie beide wussten es nicht, als sie sich wieder trennten.  
Aber sie beide waren ein wenig außer Atem, als sie sich in die Augen schauten.  
Wieder flüsterte Faramir. „Wie gern würde ich Deinen Körper spüren, Deine Haut…."  
Boromir hatte das Gleiche gedacht, aber sie durften das nicht!  
„Bruder, bitte, denke nicht mal an so etwas. Es ist verboten! Du weißt es!"  
Faramirs Hand spielte mit dem Haar seines Bruders. „Ich weiß, dass Du es auch willst…"  
Innerlich gab Boromir es zu. Er wollte es. Schon seit vielen Jahren. Aber er hatte immer Angst gehabt, sein Bruder würde ihn zurückweisen.  
Und er wollte ihnen Beiden diese Peinlichkeit ersparen.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Faramir ähnlich dachte!  
  
Caranthir machte die letzte Eintragung in dem Krankenbericht des Mannes, der gestern hier eingeliefert wurde.  
Jetzt fiel ihm Faramir ein. Er war müde, aber bevor er nach Hause ging, wollte er nochmals nach ihm sehen.  
Seufzend stand er auf, durchquerte sein Schreibzimmer und verließ es. Er trat auf den Gang und hatte jetzt Faramirs Zimmer erreicht.  
Seine Hand drückte die Klinke der Tür hinunter und er öffnete sie.  
Er sah noch, wie Boromir sich schnell aufrichtete. Er saß auf dem Bett seines Bruders.  
Beide Söhne des Truchsess starrten ihn erschrocken an.  
Er bemerkte, dass Beide etwas…..atemlos waren und er sah die geröteten Wangen.  
Heiliger Eru! Sie hatten doch nicht etwa? Nein, das konnte nicht sein!  
Nicht die gut erzogenen Söhne Denethors! Oder etwa doch?  
Und Boromirs Haare! Sie sahen ein wenig…..zerwühlt aus!  
Caranthir brauchte einen Moment, um die Fassung zu wahren.  
„Wie ich sehe, geht es Faramir schon besser!" Er hoffte, seine Stimme würde normal klingen.  
Boromir antwortete ihm.  
„Faramir hat den Schock überwunden. Es geht ihm besser." Seine Stimme klang belegt.  
Dann stand Boromir auf und ging ein Stück von dem Bett weg.  
Hatte der Heiler etwas gesehen? Er hoffte, dass dem nicht so war.  
Caranthir trat an das Bett. „Faramir, schau mich an. Ja, so ist es gut."  
Er setzte sich auf das Bett und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Wie fühlst Du Dich?"  
„Ein wenig benommen, mir ist ein wenig schwindelig." Aber Faramir dachte, dass käme nicht von dem Blutverlust. Auch er befürchtete, der Heiler könnte etwas gesehen haben.  
Caranthir lächelte ihn an. „Das wird schon wieder. In ein paar Tagen bist wieder auf den Beinen. Dein Bruder hat Dich noch rechtzeitig gefunden."  
Faramir lächelte kurz.  
„Warum hast Du das getan? Warum wolltest Du sterben?"  
Faramirs Stimme war leise und bitter. „Es war nur ein Moment der Schwäche…Vater hat schon recht, wenn er sagt, ich wäre schwach!"  
Caranthir runzelte die Stirn. „Sage so etwas nicht. Du weißt, dass das Unsinn ist."  
„Es tut mir ja leid, dass ich Euch und Vater damit belastet habe."  
Der Heiler schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du hast niemanden belastet. Wenn jemand so etwas macht, muss er wirklich sehr verzweifelt sein."  
Darauf hatte Faramir keine Antwort.  
„Ich sorge dafür, dass Du was zu essen und zu trinken bekommst."  
Dann verließ er den Raum. Er machte sich große Sorgen um Faramir.  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Wenn er nur wüsste, was es war!  
  
Boromir setzte sich wieder auf das Bett und sah ihn an. Er überlegte.  
Wäre sein Bruder vom Balkon gesprungen, wäre er mit Sicherheit tot. Aber er hatte einen anderen Weg gewählt.  
Einen Weg, der länger dauerte. Er hatte eine Todesart gewählt, die eine Chance beinhaltete, dass man ihn noch rechtzeitig finden würde.  
Er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass Faramir sterben wollte. Es kam ihm mehr wie ein Hilfeschrei vor.  
Er beugte sich zu ihm und legte eine Hand an Faramirs Wange.  
„Faramir. Ich weiß nicht, was Dich so schmerzt. Ich weiß nicht, was Du in Deinem Herzen vor uns verbirgst. Aber ich möchte Dir helfen. Bitte, sage mir, was Dich so belastet."  
Die Antwort war ein Kopfschütteln.  
Boromir seufzte. „Es ist gut. Vielleicht ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Ich werde mich umziehen und waschen, dann komm ich wieder. Ich lass Dich nicht lange alleine.  
Egal was es ist, Du kannst mir vertrauen."  
Faramir legte ihm ganz leicht eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich liebe Dich!"  
Boromir nahm die Hand seines Bruders und legte sie kurz an seine Wange. „Ich liebe Dich auch. Das weißt Du!"  
Dann stand er auf, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Boromir hatte auch das Bedürfnis, sich zu bewegen.  
Seit zwei Tagen hockte er auf diesen Stuhl. Trotzdem packte ihn das schlechte Gewissen, als er den Raum verließ.  
  
Die letzten zwei Nächte hatte Denethor viel Zeit in dem Turmzimmer verbracht.  
Immer wieder hatte er den Palantir benutzt. Und immer wieder war es Sauron, der sich ihm gezeigt hatte.  
Sie rangen miteinander. Denethor bemerkte nicht, wie Sauron immer mehr seinen Verstand vergiftete.  
Er erzählte ihm von Faramir. Er sagte ihm, dass Faramir ihm, seinem eigenen Vater, großen Schaden zufügen würde.  
Und Sauron hatte gelacht dabei. Es war ein grausames Lachen gewesen.  
  
Denethor saß erschöpft auf einen Stuhl und dachte nach. Sein Blick war auf den jetzt verhüllten Palantir gerichtet.  
Was meinte Sauron damit?  
Jetzt stahl sich ein kaltes Lächeln auf Denethors Gesicht. Er würde es schon aus seinem Sohn herauskriegen.  
Er wollte sich von Sauron nicht zum Narren machen lassen!  
  
Und niemand wusste, wie vergiftet sein Herz war. Vergiftet von den Lügen Saurons!  
  
Boromir hatte fast das Tor zum siebten Zirkel erreicht, als er überrascht aufsah.  
War es die Möglichkeit? Aus der anderen Richtung kam ihm Gandalf entgegen.  
Er schien das gleiche Ziel zu haben wie er.  
Jetzt sah der Zauberer ihn auch und ein Lächeln erhellte das zuvor sehr nachdenkliche Gesicht.  
Boromir blieb stehen, um auf ihn zu warten. Er sah, dass Gandalf beide Arme ausstreckte.  
In der rechten Hand hielt er seinen Stab.  
Dann war er bei ihm und nahm ihn kurz in den Arm. Boromir erwiderte die Umarmung herzlich.  
„Boromir, wie schön Dich zu sehen."  
„Es freut mich ebenfalls Euch zu sehen. Ich glaube, Ihr kommt gerade zur rechten Zeit. Vielleicht könnt Ihr helfen!"  
Während sie sprachen gingen sie auf die Zitadelle zu.  
Gandalf zog die Brauen zusammen. „Helfen? Was ist denn hier passiert?"  
Boromir erzählte ihm alles.  
Sie passierten die Wachposten des weißen Baumes, diese verbeugten sich.  
Aber Boromir und der Zauberer waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie es übersahen.  
Sie erreichten das Gebäude, erklommen die Stufen und steuerten den Salon an.  
Jetzt hatten sie den Salon erreicht und setzten sich in die großen und bequemen Sessel. Zwischen ihnen war ein kleiner, runder Tisch.  
Darauf befanden sich eine Schale mit Nüssen und eine weitere Schale mit Obst.  
Die Dienerschaft hatte auch daran gedacht, das Feuer in dem Kamin anzuzünden. Hin und wieder war ein leises Knacken des Holzes zu hören.  
Den Stab hatte Gandalf hinter dem Sessel gelehnt.  
Boromir rief einen Bediensteten, der Wein bringen und den Truchsess über den Besuch informieren sollte.  
  
Boromir sah dem Zauberer in die Augen. „Was haltet Ihr davon? Hat mein Vater richtig gehandelt?"  
Gandalf erwiderte den Blick, während er seinen langen Bart kraulte.  
„Nun, Dein Vater ist ein weiser Mann. Er hat euch Beide in eine große Gefahr geschickt.  
Ich will nicht sagen, dass es richtig war, aber ich will auch nicht sagen, dass es falsch war. Es zeigt an, wie verzweifelt er sein muss."  
Boromir war mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden. „Faramir hat es fast mit seinem Leben bezahlt.  
Und er ist so verzweifelt, dass er versucht hat, sich selber umzubringen. Er hat sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten."  
Gandalf beschlich ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl. „In Isengart hat er überlebt! Aber hier schneidet er sich die Pulsadern auf? Warum?"  
Boromir schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß es nicht und er sagt es nicht. Aber seit wir aus Isengart zurück sind ist er so verändert. Ich erkenne meinen Bruder nicht mehr."  
Ihr Gespräch wurde von dem Erscheinen des Dienstboten unterbrochen. Er brachte ihnen Wein und drei Gläser.  
Nachdem die Flasche geöffnet war und zwei Gläser gefüllt wurden, verbeugte er sich und verschwand wieder.  
Boromir griff nach seinem Glas, um einen tiefen Zug zu nehmen.  
Gandalf nahm das Gespräch wieder auf.  
„Ich werde versuchen mit ihm zu sprechen. Vielleicht wird er mir etwas sagen."  
Gandalf wusste, dass der jüngere Sohn des Truchsess ihm vertraute. Jetzt nahm auch er sein Glas, um den Wein zu kosten.  
Aber an der roten Farbe hatte er schon erkannt, dass es der erlesene Wein aus Dol Amroth war.  
In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Denethor erstürmte das Zimmer.  
Gandalf hätte sich vor Schreck fast verschluckt.  
Jetzt stand der Truchsess vor ihm und er wirkte nicht gerade freundlich.  
Und seine Stimme war es auch nicht. „Aah, was für ein überraschender Besuch. Gandalf Sturmkrähe!  
Sagt man nicht von Euch, Ihr seid der Vorbote von schlechten Zeiten? Schlechte Zeiten sind wie schlechte Gäste! Und je häufiger Ihr kommt, umso schlimmer wird es werden."  
Gandalf sah ihn überrascht an. Denethor wirkte auch verändert. Sonst hatte der Truchsess ihn immer mit Höflichkeit behandelt.  
„Ich grüße Euch, Denethor, Truchsess von Gondor." Dann beugte er kurz seinen Kopf.  
Boromir hatte seinem Vater mit offenem Mund zugehört. Was war nur mit ihm los?  
Denethor ließ sich in einen anderen Sessel fallen. Er hatte Gandalf nicht aus den Augen gelassen.  
„Was verschafft mir die Ehre Eures Besuches?" Seine Stimme war barsch.  
Gandalf blieb ganz ruhig. „In Rohan erfuhr ich, dass Eure Söhne in Isengart waren und Saruman ist in einer seltsamen Stimmung!"  
Denethors Augen funkelten. „Was geht Euch das an, Sturmkrähe?"  
„Mit Verlaub, Euer Sohn Boromir hat es mir erzählt. Das war sehr gewagt von Euch,  
aber ich denke, jetzt werdet Ihr von Saruman und Sauron lange Zeit nicht behelligt werden."  
Denethor warf einen missbilligenden Blick auf Boromir.  
Aber er ermahnte sich selbst, dass er sich beherrschen musste!  
Dann sah er wieder auf den Zauberer. „Das war ja auch Sinn und Zweck dieser Angelegenheit!"  
Boromir war die Laune seines Vaters unangenehm und seine Stimme war mahnend.  
„Vater, wo bleibt Deine Höflichkeit?"  
Denethor sah zu seinem Sohn. „Nimm Dir nicht das Recht heraus mich zu mahnen, Sohn!"  
Gandalf hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. „Ich möchte nicht der Anlass eines Streites zwischen Vater und Sohn sein.  
Denethor, wenn es Euch Recht ist, würde ich gerne ein paar Tage bleiben und in den Archiven etwas lesen!"  
Denethor stand wieder auf. Er sah dem Zauberer ins Gesicht und wedelte einmal ungeduldig mit der Hand.  
„Ihr könnt das Euch wohlbekannte Zimmer nehmen und ich begrüße Euch als Gast."  
Dann sah er auf Boromir und seine Stimme war noch immer recht barsch. „Wie geht es Faramir? Wann lässt Caranthir ihn gehen?"  
„Er hat den Schock überwunden und Caranthir sagte, er könne in ein paar Tagen nach Hause gehen."  
„Zum Mittsommerfest erwarte ich Deinen Bruder. Sag ihm das!"  
Dann wandte er sich ab, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Er war müde und wollte schlafen gehen.  
  
Boromir und Gandalf sahen ihm hinterher.  
„Heiliger Eru, was ist denn bloß mit Vater los?" Es war nur ein Murmeln.  
Gandalf hatte eine ungute Ahnung, aber er wollte Boromir nicht in Sorge versetzen.  
Er lächelte ihn an. „Vielleicht hat er einfach nur schlechte Laune. So etwas soll vorkommen."  
Boromir hoffte es und lächelte zurück. „Eigentlich kommt Ihr wirklich zum rechten Moment.  
In zwei Tagen ist das Mittsommerfest. Das wird in dem großen Speisesaal gefeiert. Alles was Rang und Namen hat wird hier sein. Und es gibt leckere Sachen zu essen."  
Gandalf lachte kurz auf und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Vielleicht ist das auch einer der Gründe, warum ich hier bin!"  
Boromir seufzte in Gedanken an seinen Bruder.  
„Hoffentlich ist Faramir bis dahin wieder einigermaßen auf den Beinen. Er hatte sehr viel Blut verloren und zwei Tage war es sehr kritisch um seinen Zustand."  
Gandalf sah ihn zuversichtlich an. „Er ist stark und hat einen starken Willen. Er wird es schaffen."  
„Gandalf, seid mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte mich waschen und umziehen. Seit zwei Tagen trage ich die gleichen Sachen.  
Ich habe bei Faramir gesessen. Und ich möchte ihn nicht so lange alleine lassen."  
„Geh ruhig. Ich kenne mich hier aus und komme alleine zurecht. Morgen werde ich Faramir besuchen.  
Grüße ihn von mir und warne ihn vor, dass ich morgen Mittag zu ihm komme."  
Boromir lachte auf. „Er wird sich auf Euch freuen. Und Ihr seid mir auch wirklich nicht böse, wenn ich jetzt gehe?"  
Gandalf schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf und wedelte ihn weg.  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht, junger Freund. Geh ruhig."  
Er wusste, dass Boromir seinen Bruder liebte.  
  
Während Boromir seine Räume anstrebte, blieb der Zauberer noch eine ganze Weile im Salon und dachte nach.  
Dabei ließ er sich den Wein schmecken. Der musste ja nun getrunken werden.  
Nach einer Weile stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Es war jetzt schon fast dunkel geworden.  
Der Tag neigte sich seinem Ende zu.  
Eigentlich war er nicht überrascht, dass auch Denethor in so einer merkwürdigen Stimmung war.  
Aber Faramir? Was war mit ihm los?  
  
Frisch gebadet und umgezogen fand Boromir den Weg zurück zu den Häusern der Heilung. Es war jetzt schon recht spät.  
Seine Schritte wurden immer zögerlicher.  
Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn er ab Heute nicht mehr in dem Zimmer seines Bruders übernachten würde!  
Er hatte Schuldgefühle. Er glaubte, dass Faramir noch nicht wieder so richtig bei Sinnen war.  
Und dass er diese Situation ausgenutzt hatte.  
Jetzt hatte er das Zimmer erreicht und betrat es.  
Es brannte nur noch eine Kerze auf dem Nachttisch. Als er näher an das Bett trat, sah er, dass Faramir schlief.  
Das Kerzenlicht hinterließ einen goldenen Schimmer auf seinem Gesicht.  
Leise setzte er sich auf dem Stuhl und betrachtete ihn.  
Er war froh, dass Faramir es überstanden hatte. Er entschied sich, doch hier zu bleiben. Geräuschlos stand er auf und strich seinem Bruder ganz sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
Dann zog er sich aus, löschte die Kerze und legte sich in das zweite Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Schlaf auch ihn gefangen nahm. 


	10. Viele Gedanken und Gefühle

* * *

Liebe Celebne,  
ich danke Dir nochmals für Deine Treue, die mir den Mut gibt weiter zu schreiben!!  
  
Ja, Denethor wird noch ein Teufel werden. Aber es ist nicht seine Schuld!! Diesmal wirklich nicht.  
  
Faramir ist im Moment sehr liebebedürftig. Aber das kann man doch verstehen, oder?  
Boromir steht zwischen Vernunft und Verlangen! Auch er hat es nicht leicht im Moment.

* * *

.  
  
Schon den ganzen Morgen war Gandalf in tiefen Gedanken in den Archiven auf und ab gegangen.  
Äußerlich war er sehr ruhig, aber das täuschte. Innerlich war er aufgewühlt von dem, was Boromir ihm gesagt hatte!  
Saruman hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er es wusste. Gandalf wusste, dass Saruman ein Verräter ihres Ordens war.  
Verhindern konnte er es nicht. Aber er wollte ihn auch nicht über sein Wissen aufklären.  
Hatte Saruman wirklich geglaubt, er käme nicht dahinter? Wie verblendet musste er doch sein!  
Auch wenn er viele Jahre im Norden von Mittelerde gewesen war, das hatte er doch erfahren!  
Allerdings hatte Saruman sich denken können, dass er von Rohan aus nach Gondor geritten war.  
Das hieße ja…..!  
Was für eine verfluchte Situation! Das konnte nur Unheil nach sich ziehen.  
  
Und Denethor, was war mit ihm? Er konnte es sich denken. Dieser verflixte Palantir!  
War es klug von Denethor gewesen, was er gemacht hatte? Es würde sich herausstellen!  
Gandalf hatte eine ganz schlechte Vorahnung! Er fühlte, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde!  
War Denethor auch so unfreundlich zu ihm, weil er ein Maia war? Weil er zu Saruman gehörte?  
Glaubte der Truchsess etwa, er und Saruman steckten unter einer Decke?  
  
Und da war noch Faramir! Warum wollte der sich umbringen?  
Noch lange wanderte Gandalf in den Archiven der weißen Stadt umher und machte sich viele Gedanken.  
Es würde etwas passieren, aber er konnte nur abwarten, was geschehen würde.  
Er hoffte, der Truchsess würde ihn nicht aus der Stadt weisen.  
  
Auch Denethor wanderte in seinen Gemächern auf und ab.  
Er verwünschte Boromir. Warum hatte der dem Zauberer alles gesagt? Wenn Saruman und Gandalf gemeinsame Sache machten!  
Wie konnte Boromir nur so vertrauensselig sein? Hatte sein Sohn keinen Verstand?  
Er überlegte, was er tun sollte. Den Zauberer aus der Stadt weisen?  
Aber dann würde er vielleicht sofort Saruman aufsuchen! Diesen Gedanken verwarf er.  
Nein, erst musste er herausfinden, auf welcher Seite Gandalf stand! Dann wollte er weitere Entscheidungen treffen.  
Jetzt dachte er an Faramir! Wie sollte er es angehen? Sauron hatte ihm nicht viel gesagt.  
Oder war es nur eine Lüge?  
Denethor blieb am Fenster stehen und schaute über die Stadt.  
Er hatte das Gefühl die Kontrolle zu verlieren. War es doch ein Fehler gewesen, was er von Faramir verlangt hatte?  
Er musste sich jetzt zusammen reißen und über das Mittsommerfest nachdenken!  
  
„Ich mag nicht mehr. Ich will nichts mehr essen." Faramirs Stimme klang gequält.  
Boromir saß am Bett seines Bruders. „Das war nicht gerade viel, was Du gegessen hast. Dann trinke wenigstens noch die Milch!"  
Faramir seufzte. „Ich will auch keine Milch. Ein Bier wäre mir viel lieber."  
Sein Bruder lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist unmöglich! Solltest Du jetzt Bier trinken, würde Dich das umhauen."  
„Wie ich Dich kenne, hast Du gestern Abend bestimmt Bier getrunken." Das klang neidisch.  
„Nein, habe ich nicht." Boromir grinste. „Aber ich habe Wein getrunken. Und Du wirst nicht glauben mit wem!"  
Jetzt war Faramir neugierig. „Nun sag schon!"  
„Erst wenn Du die Milch getrunken hast. Eher nicht."  
„Das ist unfair, das weißt Du. Und Du erpresst mich damit."  
Boromir verschränkte seine Arme vor die Brust und lehnte sich grinsend zurück. „Erst trinkst Du die Milch."  
Faramir seufzte ergeben und griff nach dem Milchkrug. Er schaute seinen Bruder an, während er trank.  
Dann stellte er den leeren Krug zurück und wischte sich über den Mund.  
„So, zufrieden? Also, sag schon." Das klang fordernd.  
Boromir grinste noch immer. „Wir können ja ein Ratespiel daraus machen."  
„Ich will aber nicht raten. Du hast gesagt, wenn ich die verfluchte Milch trinke, sagst Du es mir.  
Jetzt habe ich das Zeug getrunken. Also, ich warte."  
„Gandalf ist gestern Abend gekommen und er wird Dich gegen Mittag besuchen."  
Faramir sah ihn ungläubig an. „Gandalf!"  
Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er im Moment nicht besonders intelligent aussehen musste.  
Dann grinste er auch. Er freute sich.  
„Gandalf! Er war schon so lange nicht mehr hier. Warum ist er gekommen?"  
„Er sagte, er wolle in den Archiven lesen. Ich glaube, er würde sich über Deine Anwesenheit freuen."  
„Aber Caranthir lässt mich erst Morgen gehen."  
„Keine Sorge, er bleibt auf jeden Fall bis nach dem Mittsommerfest. Und Vater hat gesagt, er will Dich auf dem Fest sehen."  
Faramir wirkte jetzt nachdenklich. „Gandalf war lange nicht hier. Ob er weiß, was mit Saruman ist?"  
„Ich habe ihm gestern alles gesagt. Mir schien er nicht überrascht zu sein."  
„Boromir, war das nicht ein bisschen hastig von Dir? Gandalf war schon ewig nicht mehr hier!  
Wissen wir, ob er nicht mit Saruman verbündet ist?"  
„Was? Das kann ich nicht glauben! Du zweifelst an Gandalf? Gerade Du? Ich habe keine Sekunde an ihn gezweifelt!"  
Er überlegte kurz, ob er ihm über die Stimmung ihres Vaters etwas sagen sollte. Aber dann entschied er sich dagegen.  
Damit würde Faramir noch früh genug konfrontiert werden.  
Beide schauten zur Tür und sahen, dass Caranthir eintrat. „Guten Morgen, die Herren."  
Die Brüder erwiderten die Begrüßung.  
Dann schaute der Heiler auf Faramir.  
„Ich denke, Du kannst Heute ein wenig aufstehen. Das wird Deinem Kreislauf gut tun. Ich habe im Waschraum den Badezuber füllen lassen."  
Jetzt sah er auf Boromir. „Da Du deinem Bruder eh nicht von der Seite weichst, beauftrage ich Dich, dafür zu sorgen, dass er heil zum Waschraum und auch wieder zurück in sein Zimmer kommt."  
Er klopfte Boromir auf die Schulter, nickte Faramir zu und verschwand wieder.  
  
Boromir sah zu ihm. „Du hast gehört, kleiner Bruder. Ab in den Badezuber."  
Er nahm das Tablett und stellte es auf dem Nachttisch ab, dann stand er auf.  
Faramir schlug die Decke zurück und wollte ebenfalls aufstehen. Er stand schon fast, als der Schwindel ihn packte.  
Boromir sah es und packte zu. Sein Bruder fiel ihm geradezu in die Arme.  
„Heiliger Eru, Faramir, mach langsam. Du wärst beinahe gestürzt." Er war besorgt.  
Um sich festzuhalten hatte der beide Arme um seinen Bruder geschlungen. Die Anstrengung ließ ihn leicht zittern.  
Beiden wurde bewusst, dass sie in einer engen Umarmung standen. Und Beide fühlten die Hitze des anderen.  
Boromir konnte durch das dünne Leinenhemd den Körper seines Bruders fühlen. Und er fühlte dessen Arme, die ihn fest umschlangen.  
Faramir hatte seinen Kopf an die Schulter seines Bruders gelegt.  
Boromir konnte nicht anders, aber er drückte ihn einmal fest an sich. Seine Stimme war leise.  
„Wir schaffen das schon. Halte Dich an mir fest. Komm, lass uns gehen."  
  
Faramir fühlte noch immer den Schwindel. Er hatte Angst, dass seine Beine nachgeben würden.  
„Bitte, noch einen Moment. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles."  
Mit der rechten Hand fuhr er ihm durch das Haar. „Ich gebe Dir alle Zeit der Welt, die Du brauchst."  
Er fühlte das leichte Zittern seines Körpers. War Caranthir zu voreilig gewesen, Faramir jetzt schon aufstehen zu lassen?  
Es dauerte wirklich noch einige Minuten bis er sich besser fühlte.  
Er lockerte seine Umklammerung und sah Boromir an. „Ich glaube, jetzt geht es. Lass es uns versuchen."  
  
Boromir hatte einen Arm um die Taille seines Bruders gelegt.  
Und so gingen sie gemeinsam durch den Gang, um den Waschraum aufzusuchen.  
Dort angekommen brachte er ihn zu dem gefüllten Badezuber. Faramir setzte sich auf den Rand.  
„Ich helfe Dir das Hemd auszuziehen!" Seine Stimme war leise.  
Faramir schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist ja nett von Dir, aber das schaffe ich schon."  
Boromir warf noch einen Blick auf ihn und ging dann zu der rückwärtigen Wand.  
Dort setzte er sich auf eine Liege und beobachtete Faramir.  
  
Er sah, dass sein Bruder vorsichtig aufstand und dann das Hemd über den Kopf auszog.  
Schon so häufig hatte er ihn nackt gesehen. Aber jetzt sah er ihn mit anderen Augen.  
Sein Blick erfasste seine schmalen, aber kräftigen Beine und einen gut bemuskelten, sehnigen Oberkörper.  
Auch seine Schultern und Arme waren kräftig. Ihm fiel auf, dass Faramir etwas hager wirkte und seine Hüften waren wirklich sehr schmal.  
Seine Handgelenke waren ebenfalls recht schmal. Die Hände seines Bruders waren nicht die eines Kriegers. Es waren die Hände eines Poeten.  
Es gab ihm einen Stich, als er daran dachte, dass auch diese Hände von dem Leben eines Soldaten geprägt waren.  
Sie waren rauh und hatten Narben.  
Faramir war wirklich gut gebaut. Sein Körper war schön und sehr ästhetisch.  
Er wollte es nicht, aber wieder verspürte er dieses verbotene Feuer in seinem Körper.  
Mit der rechten Hand wischte er sich über sein Gesicht und atmete einmal tief durch.  
  
Faramir spürte, dass Boromir ihn beobachtete.  
Nachdem er das Hemd ausgezogen hatte, begab er sich in den Zuber.  
Er ließ sich in das Wasser gleiten und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.  
Das Wasser hatte genau die richtige Temperatur und er seufzte behaglich.  
Mit halb geschlossenen Augen, sah er auf Boromir.  
„Willst Du mir helfen meine Haare zu waschen?"  
  
Der zuckte überrascht zusammen. Schon immer hatte er seinem Bruder gerne die Haare gewaschen.  
Er stand auf, während er sprach. „Natürlich helfe ich Dir, das weißt Du doch!"  
Dann ging er zu dem Zuber und kniete hinter ihm. „Mach Dir die Haare nass."  
Faramir tauchte einmal unter. „Nass genug?"  
Boromir lachte leise. „Das reicht schon."  
Er nahm die Seife und fing an seinem Bruder die langen, blonden Haare zu waschen.  
  
Faramir legte seinen Kopf zurück und genoss die Behandlung.  
Schon seit seiner Kindheit konnte er sich dabei so richtig entspannen.  
  
Boromir konnte sein Gesicht sehen. Es war absolut entspannt, seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Mund ein wenig geöffnet.  
Ihm wurde in diesem Moment deutlich bewusst, was für ein schönes und edles Gesicht sein Bruder hatte.  
Schon immer hatte Faramir ihm vertraut, er hatte Angst etwas zu tun, das ihn nochmals sein Vertrauen zu ihm rauben würde.  
Nur sehr ungern erinnerte er sich daran, was in Isengart passiert war. Da hätte er ihn fast umgebracht!  
Boromir, nimm dich zusammen, dachte er.  
„Lass Deine Augen zu, ich spüle jetzt die Seife aus Dein Haar."  
Die Antwort war ein Nicken.  
Er nahm den Eimer mit dem klaren Wasser und spülte ihm die Seife aus dem Haar.  
Dann beugte er sich vor und flüstert ihm ins Ohr. „Fertig!"  
Auch die Antwort war ein Flüstern. „Danke!"  
Schnell stand Boromir auf und nahm wieder seinen Platz auf der Liege ein.  
Er beobachtete, wie sein Bruder sich wusch.  
  
Faramir spürte, dass sein Kreislauf in betrog.  
Ihm wurde schwindelig und er nahm die Umgebung nur noch verschwommen wahr.  
Er lehnte sich nach vorne und seine Hände umklammerten den Rand des Zubers.  
  
Boromir zog seine Brauen zusammen. Faramir hatte die Seife fallen gelassen und klammerte seine Hände an dem Zuber.  
„Faramir?" Er bekam keine Antwort.  
Mit drei langen Schritten war er bei ihm. „Ganz ruhig, ich helfe Dir. Oder soll ich einen Heiler holen?"  
Die Antwort war ein Kopfschütteln.  
Er packte Faramir unter den Armen und zog ihn hoch.  
  
Mit Boromirs Hilfe gelang es ihm, den Zuber zu verlassen. Wieder hielt er sich an ihm fest.  
„Es ist gut, kleiner Bruder, auch das schaffen wir." Sein Blick fing das Handtuch ein.  
Aber dazu mussten sie ein paar Schritte gehen. Er entschied, Faramir zu der Liege zu bringen. Sie brauchten eine Ewigkeit.  
Endlich konnte er ihn dort hinsetzen.  
Faramir blieb nach vorne gebeugt sitzen, seine Hände an den Rand der Liege geklammert.  
Wasser tropfte aus seinem Haar und rann auch an seinem Körper hinab.  
Schnell holte Boromir das Handtuch und fing an seinen Bruder abzutrocknen.  
  
Als Faramir noch klein war, hatte er ihn häufig gebadet und auch abgetrocknet und angezogen.  
Aber das war etwas anderes.  
Jetzt war sein Bruder erwachsen. In diesem Alter hatte er es noch nie getan.  
  
Er trocknete ihm die Arme, seinen Rücken, die Brust und den Bauch.  
Dann seine Beine und zum Schluss rubbelte er ihm die Haare.  
Faramir genoss diese Behandlung, ihm ging es jetzt auch besser.  
„Geht es Dir jetzt besser?" Die Antwort war ein Nicken.  
Boromir sah auf ihn hinab. „Wir haben vergessen, ein frisches Hemd für Dich mitzunehmen. Das alte willst Du doch bestimmt nicht wieder anziehen!"  
Faramir sah ihn an und grinste.  
„Dann muss ich eben mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften zu meinem Zimmer gehen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass mich niemand so sieht."  
Boromir lachte auf. „Ich glaube den weiblichen Personen hier würde dieser Anblick gefallen."  
Jetzt war die Stimme seines Bruders leise. „Gefällt es Dir, was Du siehst?"  
  
Gequält schloss er kurz seine Augen. „Bitte, denk nicht mal daran. Natürlich gefällt mir, was ich sehe. Du weißt es."  
„Und ich weiß, dass Du auch daran denkst."  
Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. „Steh auf, dann binde ich Dir das Handtuch um."  
Faramir gehorchte und sein Bruder tat, wie er sagte.  
  
Boromirs Hände zitterten ein wenig, als er den Knoten machte.  
Er sagte sich immer wieder, dass er vernünftig bleiben musste. Er hielt es für seine Verantwortung!  
Aber es fiel ihm selber so schwer. Schon der Anblick seines Körpers hatte ihn schier um den Verstand gebracht.  
Was war nur mit Faramir los? Woher kam diese plötzliche Leidenschaft? War es ein Gift Sarumans? Aber das glaubte er nicht.  
Als er den Knoten fertig hatte und sich wieder aufrichtete, sah er ihm ins Gesicht.  
Diese blauen Augen! Sie raubten ihm fast seinen Verstand.  
Er sah das Vertrauen, die Liebe für ihn in ihnen. Und er sah die stille Bitte!  
Jetzt fühlte er seine Arme. Sie umschlossen ihn, zogen ihn dicht an Faramirs Körper.  
Er kam gegen dieses Gefühl nicht an und umarmte ihn ebenfalls. Er atmete hörbar aus, als er seine Hände sanft über seinen Rücken streichen ließ.  
Seine Haut war so weich und so heiß. Und er spürte die Muskeln seines Bruders.  
Boromir schloss seine Augen und ließ sich auf dieser Welle seines Gefühls treiben. Dann fühlte er die weichen Lippen Faramirs auf die seinen.  
Ein Schauer eines nicht zu beschreibendes Gefühls fuhr durch seinen Körper.  
Er erwiderte diesen Kuss und war fast erschrocken über diese Leidenschaft und den Hunger seines Bruders.  
Aber er schmeckte so gut, seine Haut roch so gut.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit trennten sie sich und schauten sich an. Faramirs Augen sahen ganz dunkel aus.  
Boromir flüsterte.  
„Du weißt, dass wir es nicht dürfen. Wir bringen Schande über die Rasse der Menschen! Wir bringen Schande über das Haus der Truchsesse! Es muss aufhören!"  
Auch Faramir flüsterte.  
„Aber Du willst es doch auch! Es wird nie jemand wissen! Nur Du und ich, sonst keiner!"  
Boromir schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. „Lass uns gehen."  
  
Gandalf sah von der Schrift, in der er gelesen hatte, hoch. Jetzt wurde es Zeit für ihn Faramir zu besuchen.  
Er stand auf und drückte sein Kreuz durch. Ja, er wurde älter, das spürte er in seinen Knochen.  
  
Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Häusern der Heilung. Er freute sich auf Faramir.  
Sehr häufig hatten sie zusammen in den Archiven gesessen und gelesen. Faramir kannte sich dort gut aus. Wenn er etwas nicht finden konnte, Faramir fand es auf Anhieb.  
Und Gandalf mochte ihn sehr.  
Er war gespannt, auf seine Reaktion, wenn er sein Zimmer betreten würde. Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.  
Als er die Häuser der Heilung betreten hatte, fragte er einen Heiler nach Faramirs Zimmer.  
Jetzt stand er vor dieser Tür. Er verharrte. Noch einmal machte er es sich bewusst.  
Faramir wollte sich umbringen, nachdem er aus Isengart zurückgekehrt war!  
  
Der saß auf seinem Bett und ihm gegenüber saß sein Bruder. Zwischen ihnen war ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem ein Brettspiel aufgebaut war.  
Faramir sah ihn kurz an, nachdem er gesetzt hatte. „Du bist am Zug."  
Boromir sah sehr konzentriert auf das Spiel. Dann grinste er.  
„Du bist ein schlauer Fuchs! Egal welch guten Zug ich machen würde, am Ende würdest Du doch gewinnen."  
Faramir grinste ebenfalls. „Natürlich gewinne ich!"

* * *


	11. Drohendes Unheil

* * *

Liebe Celebne, einen Kniefall für Dein Review.  
  
Eru sei Dank ist Boromir vernünftiger als sein Bruder.  
Ein interessanter Gedanke von Dir. Da könnte man etwas draus machen. Uuh, Denethor würde kochen....!  
.

* * *

.  
  
Die Brüder sahen von dem Brettspiel auf und blickten zur Tür. Es hatte geklopft.  
Beide ahnten, wer das sein würde.  
Faramir rief: „Kommt herein!"  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Gandalf erschien.  
Faramirs Gesicht spiegelte seine Freude wider. „Gandalf! Ihr wart schon so lange nicht mehr hier!"  
Auch Gandalf lächelte ihn an. „Mein lieber Faramir! Ich freue mich auch Dich zu sehen. Ja, es ist schon lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal hier gewesen bin!"  
Boromir stand auf und holte einen weiteren Stuhl heran. „Bitte, setzt Euch hierher."  
Gandalf sah ihn dankbar an und setzte sich. Dann blickte er wieder zu Faramir und seine Stimme klang leicht tadelnd.  
„Was haben meine Ohren zu hören bekommen? Welchen Unsinn hast Du da gemacht?" Dann deutete er auf die Verbände an Faramirs Handgelenken.  
Der sah beschämt kurz weg, als er sprach. „Ihr habt Recht. Es war wirklich Unsinn!"  
„Aber wie ich sehe, geht es Dir ja wieder gut. Du kannst froh sein, dass Boromir Dich rechtzeitig fand."  
Faramir hatte sofort bemerkt, dass er Gandalf trauen konnte. Boromir hatte Recht gehabt.  
  
Dieser beschloß die Beiden alleine zu lassen. Er wusste ja, dass Gandalf mit Faramir über den Grund seines Handelns reden wollte.  
„Faramir, kleiner Bruder. Ich besorge uns etwas zu trinken. Ich bin gleich wieder da."  
Dann stand er auf und verließ den Raum.  
  
Beide hatten ihm hinterher geschaut.  
Jetzt waren sie alleine und Beide spürten die plötzlich seltsame Stimmung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte.  
Gandalf wusste nicht so recht, wie er anfangen sollte.  
Der junge Mann vor ihm war äußerst sensibel und er wollte ihn nicht bedrängen.  
Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und fing seinen Blick ein. „Faramir, Dein Bruder hat mir gestern Abend alles erzählt…"  
Der erwiderte den Blick. „Ich weiß…." Das klang gequält.  
„Nun, ich will Dich nicht bedrängen. Aber Du musstest sehr verzweifelt gewesen sein. Sonst hättest Du so etwas nicht gemacht!"  
Gandalf hoffte, den richtigen Weg zu ihm gefunden zu haben!  
Faramir schluckte und schaute weg. Er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden.  
Es war fast vergessen und er hatte nichts mehr davon gespürt.  
Gandalf nahm eine seiner Hände zwischen die seinen. „Schau mich an, junger Freund. Hab Vertrauen."  
  
Faramir riss ihm entsetzt die Hand weg. In seinem Gesicht war das pure Grauen zu lesen, seine Augen waren angstvoll aufgerissen.  
Wie hatte Gandalf ihn genannt? Junger Freund? Hatte Saruman ihn nicht auch so genannt?  
Jetzt war es wieder da. Er hörte die Stimme Sarumans in seinem Kopf. Und sie tat ihm weh!  
  
Gandalf schaute ihn überrascht an. Auf diese Reaktion Faramirs war er nicht gefasst gewesen.  
Er beobachtete, dass der junge Mann seine Fäuste an seine Schläfen presste, die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht schmerzvoll verzogen.  
Was war passiert? Er hatte irgendetwas in ihm ausgelöst. Aber was? Und womit?  
„Faramir? Was ist mit Dir?" Jetzt machte er sich Sorgen.  
  
Dann sah er, dass Faramir sich wieder entspannte und seine Fäuste senkte.  
Als er ihn ansah, sahen seine blauen Augen ganz dunkel aus. „Bitte, Gandalf, nennt mich nie mehr so! Bitte!"  
Was meinte Faramir? „Ich verstehe nicht, was meinst Du?"  
Wieder schloss dieser kurz seine Augen. „Nennt mich nie mehr…..junger Freund."  
  
Es klopfte einmal kurz und Boromir erschien wieder. Er hatte einen Krug mit Milch und drei Trinkgefäße dabei.  
Die drei Männer saßen noch eine ganze Weile zusammen und unterhielten sich. Die Stimmung hatte sich gebessert.  
Dann sahen Gandalf und Boromir, dass Faramir müde war und sie verabschiedeten sich von ihm.  
Morgen wollte Caranthir ihn gehen lassen und Gandalf hatte sich mit Faramir in den Archiven der Stadt verabredet.  
  
Gandalf und Boromir steuerten die Zitadelle an. „Hat mein Bruder Euch etwas gesagt, warum er das gemacht hat?"  
Der Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Stimme wirkte nachdenklich.  
„Aber ich habe eine seltsame Reaktion in ihm ausgelöst, als ich ihn junger Freund nannte. So habe ich ihn in all den Jahren, die ihn kenne immer genannt!"  
Boromir erinnerte sich. „Saruman hatte ihn so genannt. Ja, er hatte zu ihm junger Freund gesagt."  
Gandalf dachte nach. Das konnte seine Reaktion natürlich erklären, aber er glaubte nicht, dass das alles war.  
Er beschloss aber, Boromir nicht zu beunruhigen, daher sagte er ihm nichts.  
  
Der stand am nächsten Morgen vor Faramirs Tür. Er wollte ihn abholen. In seinen Händen hielt er frische Kleidung für ihn.  
Er schüttelte den Gedanken an seinem Vater ab und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Faramir hatte ihn schon erwartet.  
Er sah zur Tür, als sein Bruder eintrat und er erblickte die Sachen in seiner Hand.  
„Ich dachte schon, Du hättest vergessen, mir frische Kleider mitzubringen."  
Boromir grinste. „Ich vergesse meinen kleinen Bruder nie und auch nicht, was er braucht."  
Dann händigte er ihm die Sachen aus.  
Faramir nahm sie entgegen und wechselte das weiße Leinenhemd gegen seine eigenen Kleider.  
Sein Bruder schaute ihm dabei zu. Er hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt.  
Jetzt grinste Faramir ihn an. „So, und jetzt will ich in die Archive gehen. Gandalf ist bestimmt schon dort!"  
„Er ist direkt nach dem Frühstück dorthin gegangen."  
„Wie ist eigentlich Vaters Stimmung. Ich habe ja nicht erwartet, dass er mich besuchen kommt, aber seine Stimmung würde mich schon interessieren."  
Boromir überlegte kurz. Aber Faramir würde es spätestens heute Abend erfahren.  
„Faramir…" wie sollte er es sagen? „Weißt Du…Naja…."  
Der schaute ihn überrascht an. „Was druckst Du so herum? Nun sag schon!"  
Boromir sah sehr bekümmert aus. „Es tut mir leid, aber Vater ist in keiner guten Stimmung. Er hat sich in den letzten Tagen sehr verändert. Er hat auch nicht mit Gandalf und mir gegessen, sondern alleine in seinem Arbeitszimmer!"  
Faramir schaute ihm ernst ins Gesicht. „Es hat mit mir zu tun, richtig?"  
„Auch Gandalf gegenüber ist er sehr abweisend…."  
„Hat es auch mit mir zu tun?" Das klang jetzt schon forscher.  
Boromir nickte unglücklich. „Er will Dich heute Abend sprechen…alleine…in seinem Zimmer!"  
Faramir sah seinen Bruder einige Sekunden sprachlos an. „Weißt Du, was er von mir will?"  
Als Antwort bekam er ein Kopfschütteln.  
Dann erhob Boromir sich von seinem Stuhl. „Komm, lass Gandalf nicht warten. Und mache Dir keine Sorgen. Es kann nichts Schlimmes sein, was Vater von Dir will."  
„Deine Zuversicht möchte ich gerne haben." Das hörte sich bitter an.  
  
Aber dann verließen sie die Häuser der Heilung und nach kurzer Zeit trennten sich ihre Wege.  
Boromir ging zurück in die Zitadelle und Faramir suchte die Archive auf.  
  
Fast den ganzen Tag verbrachten Gandalf und Faramir in diesen großen, steinernen Räumen, lasen und diskutierten.  
Der Zauberer bemerkte, dass der junge Mann ein wenig bedrückt wirkte. Er konnte sich vorstellen warum.  
Auch er wusste, dass Denethor seinen Zweitgeborenen alleine sprechen wollte.  
Am frühen Abend verließen sie die Archive und gingen zur Zitadelle. Es war Zeit für das Abendessen.  
  
Auch an diesem Abend wollte Denethor alleine essen und ließ sich nicht blicken.  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen Gandalf und Boromir in den Salon und Faramir suchte das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters auf.  
  
Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und klopfte an.  
Dann hörte er die gedämpfte und barsche Aufforderung zum Eintreten. „Komm rein."  
Noch einmal holte er tief Luft und dann öffnete er die Tür.  
Als er den Raum betrat, die Tür hinter sich schloß und dann seinen Vater erblickte, erschrak er zutiefst.  
Denethor saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihm entgegen.  
Aber was war mit ihm los? Er schien um Jahre gealtert zu sein und in seinen Augen flackerte der pure Hass.  
Faramir fühlte sich unwohl. Er glaubte auch eine Spur von Wahnsinn in dem Blick seines Vaters zu erkennen.  
Er besann sich auf seine Erziehung und verbeugte sich.  
„Guten Abend, Vater." Dann sah er ihn wieder an.  
  
Eine ganze Weile rührte Denethor sich nicht, er starrte seinen Sohn unbeweglich an.  
Faramir wurde unsicher. „Vater? Du …..Du wolltest mich sprechen?"  
Jetzt rührte Denethor sich und stand auf, er umrundete den Schreibtisch und ging auf ihn zu.  
Ganz dicht vor ihm blieb er stehen. Seine kalten, grünen Augen fixierten die blauen Augen seines Sohnes.  
Auch seine Stimme war kalt, aber leise. „Du wirst es mir sagen. Und wenn ich es aus Dir rausprügeln muss."  
Faramir runzelte seine Stirn, aber seine Stimme klang fest. „Was willst Du aus mir rausprügeln?"  
„Was hat Saruman mit Dir gemacht? Womit hat er Dich vergiftet?"  
Faramirs Stimme klang jetzt auch ein wenig kälter. „Du weißt, was er mit mir gemacht hat. Er hat das gemacht, was Du wolltest!"  
Denethor kam noch ein Stück näher, sie berührten sich fast. Seine Stimme war ein bösartiges Knurren. „Das ist nicht alles!"  
Faramir schwieg. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.  
Es ging so schnell und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Der heftige Schlag ins Gesicht ließ ihn zur Seite taumeln, aber er fiel nicht.  
„Vater, komm zu Dir! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!"  
Denethors Blick war ihm gefolgt. „Ich schlage Dich wann und warum es mir passt. Du bist mein Sohn."  
„Vater, das bist doch nicht Du selbst. Was ist mit Dir passiert?" Er spürte, dass seinen Vater etwas gefangen hielt.  
Etwas sehr Gefährliches! War es der Palantir? War es Sauron?  
Er wusste nicht, wie Recht er hatte!  
Drei schnelle und lange Schritte, dann war Denethor bei ihm und krallte seine Hände in die Tunika seines Sohnes.  
Mit einem irren Schrei auf den Lippen stieß er ihn an die rückwärtige Wand. „Du wirst es mir sagen!"  
Faramir packte die Arme seine Vaters und befreite sich.  
Er wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen und schlug seinem Vaters ebenfalls ins Gesicht.  
Das ließ Denethor zurück taumeln. Sein Gesicht drückte jetzt grenzenloses Staunen aus, als er seinen Sohn ansah.  
Aber Faramir sah, dass dieser Wahnsinn aus seinen Augen verschwunden war.  
„Faramir? Ich habe Dich geschlagen!" Jetzt klang seine Stimme bekümmert.  
„Es tut mir leid, mein Sohn. Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte!"  
Auch Faramir wusste es nicht. „Es ist gut, Vater. Es war nicht so schlimm. Ich habe Dich ja auch geschlagen. Lass es uns vergessen."  
Denethor sah ihn noch einmal kurz an. „Du kannst gehen. Gute Nacht!"  
  
Faramir hatte die Tür schon geöffnet, als er die Stimme seines Vaters hörte. „Faramir?"  
Der drehte sich um und fand den Blick seines Vaters. „Was gibt es noch?"  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte Dich nicht schlagen!"  
„Vergiß es einfach. Gute Nacht, Vater." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Abermals schloss er die Tür hinter sich.  
Dann blieb er stehen und atmete tief durch. Was war mit Vater passiert?  
Sollte er es Boromir und Gandalf sagen. Er war unsicher.  
Aber dann beschloss er, es nicht zu sagen.  
  
Er war müde und ging in Richtung seiner Räume. Er wollte schlafen, Ruhe finden, nicht mehr darüber nachdenken…..!  
  
Nach einer langen Zeit des Wartens, beschlossen auch Gandalf und Boromir zu Bett zu gehen.  
  
Boromirs Weg führte ihn zwangsläufig an die Räume seines Bruders vorbei. An seiner Tür blieb er stehen und überlegte.  
Sollte er nachschauen, ob Faramir schon hier war, ob er vielleicht schon schlief?  
Er entschied sich dafür und legte eine Hand auf die Klinke der Tür, die ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer führen würde.  
Langsam öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Dunkelheit empfing ihn. Leise ging er weiter um das Schlafzimmer zu erreichen.  
Auch diese Tür öffnete er leise. Auch hier war alles dunkel. Er lauschte. Dann hörte er es.  
Ruhiges und gleichmäßiges Atmen. Faramir schlief also schon.  
Er konnte nicht anders und betrat den Raum. Ganz leise ging er zu dem Bett. Er kniete sich, um ihn sehen zu können.  
Als seine Augen sich an das Dunkel gewöhnt hatten, sah er ihm ins Gesicht.  
Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er es sah.  
Vater hat ihn geschlagen, dachte er unglücklich. Aber warum? Er wusste es nicht.  
Langsam erhob er sich und verließ die Räume seines Bruders.  
Er spürte das Unheil, das noch kommen würde.  
  
Gandalf und die Brüder schauten überrascht auf, als Denethor den Speisesaal betrat.  
„Guten Morgen, die Herren!" Damit nahm er seinen Platz ein und begann mit dem Frühstück.  
Die anderen drei Männer grüßten ebenfalls, dann aßen auch sie weiter.  
Denethor sah zu Gandalf. „Heute Abend ist das Mittsommerfest, es würde mich freuen auch Euch als Gast begrüßen zu dürfen."  
Der sah ihn an und beugte kurz den Kopf. „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, Denethor, Truchsess."  
Jetzt sah Denethor abwechselnd seine Söhne an. „Von euch beiden erwarte ich eure Anwesenheit. Ich habe die reichsten und edelsten Familien eingeladen.  
Darunter sind auch einige junge Frauen. Um diese werdet ihr euch kümmern." Das war ein Befehl.  
Die Brüder sahen sich kurz an. Boromir grinste dabei. Das war doch Ehrensache!  
Denethor sah seine Söhne noch einmal kurz an.  
„Was gedenken meine Herren Söhne heute zu machen?"  
Boromir sah von seinem Vater auf Faramir. „Was ist? Lust auf Schwertkampf üben?"  
Im gleichen Moment wurde ihm bewusst, was er da gerade gesagt hatte! Und es tat ihm leid!  
Faramir würde mit seinen verletzten Handgelenken bestimmt noch kein Schwert halten können und kämpfen erst recht nicht.  
Der schluckte und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Vater und sah dann seinen Bruder an.  
„Boromir….ich denke….ich glaube nicht, dass…"  
„Es ist gut, Bruder. Ich vergaß. Es tut mir leid!" Er war wirklich bekümmert. Wie konnte er nur!  
Die Stimmung in diesem Raum war sehr bedrückend.  
Das weitere Frühstück verlief auch schweigend.  
  
Anschließend nickte Denethor ihnen zu und verschwand wieder. Er hatte noch einiges zu organisieren für das Fest.  
Gandalf sah zu Faramir. „Möchtest Du mich wieder in die Archive begleiten?"  
Der sah ihn einen Moment irritiert an.  
„Ich komme später nach, wenn es recht ist. Ich…ich wollte noch…!" Ja, was wollte er noch?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und verließ ebenfalls eilig den Raum.  
  
Gandalf und Boromir sahen sich einen Moment überrascht an.  
„Ich weiß, dass Dein Bruder mit etwas hadert. Er kämpft gegen etwas an." Gandalf seufzte. „Aber ich kann nicht zu ihm vordringen und sagen will er es auch nicht."  
Boromir war ratlos. „Es muss mit Saruman zu tun haben. Ich sehe und spüre, dass es ihn sehr belastet."  
Dann sah er den Zauberer an. „Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch jetzt alleine lasse. Aber..!"  
Gandalf wedelte einmal mit seiner rechten Hand und in seinem Gesicht war ein freundliches Lächeln.  
„Gehe zu ihm. Vielleicht braucht er Dich."  
  
Boromir stand auf und verließ ebenfalls eiligst den Raum.  
Er suchte Faramirs Räume auf. Aber dort war er nicht. Wo konnte er sein?  
Jetzt steuerte er die Bibliothek an. Als er die große Tür geöffnet hatte, sah er ihn am Fenster stehen.  
Er betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür, dann ging er auf ihn zu.  
„Faramir?" Eine Reaktion bekam er nicht.  
Jetzt war er bei ihm und schaute ihn an. „Was ist mit Dir? Sag es mir doch! Vielleicht kann ich Dir helfen!" Seine Stimme klang sehr eindringlich.  
Faramir schaute ihn an und er klang bitter. „Du kannst mir nicht helfen."  
Boromir packte ihn bei den Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich. Sein Griff war hart.  
„Nein, ich kann Dir nicht helfen, wenn Du mir nicht sagst, was Dich so derart belastet. Sei doch nicht so stur!"  
Faramir befreite sich aus dem Griff seines Bruders und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts.  
„Musst Du mir immer hinterher rennen? Kann ich nicht auch mal alleine sein?"  
Jetzt wurde Boromir ärgerlich und seine grünen Augen blitzten ihn an.  
„Also so empfindest Du es. Ich renne hinter Dir her, weil ich Dir helfen will. Weil ich mir Sorgen mache. Und Du benimmst Dich wie ein starrköpfiges Kind!"  
Faramir wurde auch lauter. „Hätte ich nicht nach Isengart gemusst, wäre ich nicht in dieser Lage!"  
„Was für eine Lage? So sag es doch endlich!"  
Boromir sah, dass er seinen Bruder quälte, aber er wollte es wissen. Und seine Stimme war laut und scharf.  
„In Edoras hast Du Dich benommen wie ein kleines Kind. Auf dem Weg nach Hause hast Du mich für das was passiert ist, verantwortlich machen wollen.  
Hier unternimmst Du einen halbherzigen Selbstmordversuch!"  
Er holte tief Luft und er sah die Qual in den Augen seines Bruders, aber es musste ausgesprochen werden.  
„Immer bin ich auf Deine Stimmungen eingegangen. Immer habe ich Dich aufgefangen. Immer wieder war ich für Dich da!"  
Faramir ging weitere Schritte rückwärts und fuhr sich durch sein Haar. Erst eine Wand stoppte ihn.  
Er fühlte sich wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier.  
„Ich wünschte, Du hättest mich nicht rechtzeitig gefunden. Dann wäre es endlich vorbei….."  
Boromir ging auf ihn zu. „Was wäre endlich vorbei? Sag es mir!"  
Es war ein verzweifelter Aufschrei. „Ich kann es nicht!"  
Boromir erkannte, dass sie so nicht weiterkamen. Und er sah, dass sein Bruder seelisch sehr angegriffen war.  
Er ging weiter auf ihn zu und jetzt war seine Stimme sanft und leise.  
„Es ist gut, kleiner Bruder. Es tut mir leid. Aber so verstehe mich doch. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Dich."  
Jetzt stand er vor ihm und nahm ihn in seine Arme. Es überraschte ihn, dass Faramir es zuließ.  
Boromir hoffte, sie würden das Fest heute abend ohne einen Zwischenfall überstehen!  
.

* * *


	12. Mittsommerfest

* * *

Liebe Celebne, ja , das siehst Du richtig, Boromir hat keine Kontrolle mehr über die Situation. Aber in dem folgendem Kapitel merkt er es noch nicht.!   
Ich danke Dir für Deine Treue !!

* * *

Habe ich auch stille Leser?? Reviewt doch mal! Es tut nicht weh!   
Lasst mich doch mal wissen, ob Euch die Story gefällt. Ich bin auch offen für Kritik!! Oder Anregungen!

* * *

Viele Tische befanden sich in dem großen Saal und an einer Wand war ein reichhaltiges Büffet aufgebaut.   
Es gab Platten mit den verschiedensten Sorten von Fleisch, allerlei Gemüse, Kartoffeln und auch viel verschiedenes Obst.   
Kuchen und Süßspeisen waren dort ebenso zu finden.   
In dem Kamin brannte ein gemütliches Feuer und in einer Ecke waren Musiker, die eine leise Melodie spielten.   
Ungefähr achtzig Personen befanden sich in dem Raum.   
Viele saßen an den Tischen und aßen, andere unterhielten sich und es gab Gruppen, die zusammen standen, um zu diskutieren.   
Die Dienstboten eilten geschäftig hin und her, um Gläser zu füllen, Geschirr abzuräumen oder das Büffet neu zu bestücken.   
Denethor hatte wirklich die feinsten Speisen und Getränke auffahren lassen für dieses Fest.

Es herrschte eine gute und ausgelassene Stimmung unter diesen Leuten.   
Die Gäste des Truchsess trugen ihre besten Roben und die Haare der Frauen waren kunstvoll frisiert.   
In der Mitte des Raumes tanzten einige Paare zu dieser Melodie.

Denethor stand mit einigen Männern in der Nähe des Kamins und sie unterhielten sich über die verschiedensten Dinge.   
Selbst Denethor war ausgesprochen guter Laune und lachte ein paar Mal laut auf.

Auch Gandalf stand mit einigen Männern zusammen und sie unterhielten sich.

Boromir befand sich unter den Tanzpaaren.   
Seine Partnerin war eine schwarzhaarige, schlanke Schönheit mit haselnussbraunen Augen. Sie trug ein weinrotes, langes Kleid mit einer schwarzen Schärpe.   
Ihr dichtes Haar war zu einem Zopf geflochten.   
Sie beide fühlten Sympathie füreinander und schauten sich immer wieder tief in die Augen.   
Seinen Bruder hatte er vergessen!   
Unter den jungen Frauen war er ein sehr begehrter Tanzpartner und er genoss es sichtlich.   
Er hatte viel Charme und den setzte er auch bewusst ein.   
Er trug eine dunkelgrüne Tunika und eine schwarze Hose

Faramir hielt seinen Kelch mit Wein in einer Hand und schlenderte langsam durch den Raum.   
Sehr häufig wurde er gegrüßt und er hielt kurz bei diesen Personen, um eine höfliche aber kurze Konversation zu führen.   
Er hatte sich für eine hellblaue Tunika und eine ebenfalls schwarze Hose entschieden.   
Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Boromir. Er beneidete ihn um seine Fähigkeit, sich so unbeschwert zu amüsieren.   
Er stockte und hätte vor Schreck fast seinen Kelch fallengelassen, als er von einer jungen Dame angesprochen wurde. „Herr Faramir, hättet Ihr Lust mit mir zu tanzen?" Es war eine feine und zarte Stimme, die ein wenig Unsicherheit barg.   
Er sah gebannt in dunkelbraune, leicht mandelförmige Augen.   
Dann wurde ihm das Gesicht dieser jungen Frau gewahr. Ein schmales und edles Gesicht mit sinnlichen Lippen.   
Die Haut war glatt und makellos.

Ihre ebenfalls dunkelbraunen und langen Haare trug sie offen. Selten hatte er eine schönere Frau gesehen. Wer war sie? Er kannte sie nicht.   
„Wenn Ihr es mit einem ungeübten Tänzer aufnehmen wollt, ist es mir eine Ehre." Seinen Kelch stellte er auf den nächsten Tisch ab.   
Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und nahm leicht ihre Hand in die seine, um sie auf die Tanzfläche zu führen.   
Sein Arm umschlang ihre schmale Taille. Er spürte ganz nah ihren schlanken und biegsamen Körper an dem Seinem.   
Ihr Parfüm war betörend und diese Augen! Einfach faszinierend! Sein Blick verlor sich in den ihren….   
Ein noch nie da gewesenes Gefühl nahm ihn gefangen! Es war wie ein Traum! Um ihn herum nahm er nichts mehr wahr.   
Nur noch diese dunkelhaarige Schönheit in seinen Armen.   
Jetzt hatte er Angst, sie würde seine körperliche Reaktion spüren und er versuchte etwas mehr Abstand zu bekommen.   
Er dankte dem heiligen Eru, dass er sich entschlossen hatte eine recht lange Tunika zu wählen.   
Sie ging ihm weit bis über die Hüften!

Boromir hatte es gesehen. Sein Bruder tanzte mit einer sehr schönen und jungen Frau! Er freute sich für ihn.   
Obwohl er sich auch ein wenig Neid zugestehen musste, diese Frau war wirklich außergewöhnlich schön. Aber er gönnte ihm dieses Glück.   
Vielleicht wird ja ein wenig mehr daraus, dachte er bei sich.

Während Denethor sich unterhielt suchte sein Blick seine Söhne. Dann fand er sie.   
Sie beide waren auf der Tanzfläche. Aber das, was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht. Sicher, er hatte beiden gesagt, sie sollten sich um die jungen Damen kümmern.   
Aber er sah, wie seine Söhne in die Gesichter der Frauen blickten, mit denen sie tanzten. Vor allen der Blick Faramirs… Und diese Blicke gefielen ihm nicht.   
Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Er musste einschreiten!   
Denethor entschuldigte sich bei seinen Gesprächspartnern und hielt einen Dienstboten am Ärmel fest.   
Dieser erschrak zutiefst. Dachte er doch, er hätte einen Fehler gemacht.

„Nach diesem Tanz will ich meine Söhne sprechen! Geht." Denethor ließ ihn los und der Dienstbote stolperte davon. Dann hatte dieser sich wieder gefangen.

Die Musiker legten ihre Instrumente beiseite und wollten eine Pause einlegen.   
Die Tanzpaare verließen die Mitte des Raumes. Boromir verbeugte sich vor der jungen Frau und auch sie trennten sich.

Faramir war stehen geblieben. Noch immer lag seine Hand um die Taille der Frau. Er war nicht bereit sie gehen zu lassen.   
Und er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht lösen.   
Seine Stimme war ganz leise. „Wer seid Ihr? Wie ist Euer Name?"   
Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ihr könnt mich Mala nennen!" Dann lachte sie auf und befreite sich aus seinem Griff.   
Ehe er reagieren konnte war sie nicht mehr zu sehen.   
Mala! Ein Schauer ging durch seinen Körper. Das war Quenya und bedeutete: Verletzen, zerschmettern und verstören.   
Dann sah er den Dienstboten vor sich. „Euer Vater wünscht Euch zu sprechen, mein Lord!"   
Er wischte sich über seine Augen und nickt dem Dienstboten zu. Jetzt suchte sein Blick nach seinem Vater.   
Der stand mit Boromir am Kamin. Und er sah, dass sein Vater auf ihn einredete.   
Was wollte Vater denn jetzt schon wieder? Er seufzte und ging auf die Beiden zu.

Jetzt wurde Denethor gewahr, dass auch sein Zweitgeborener erschienen war und er wandte sich an ihn.   
Seine Stimme war gedämpft, aber ärgerlich.   
„Ich habe es bereits Deinem Bruder gesagt! Ihr sollt die Damen unterhalten, mehr nicht. Unter ihnen ist keine, die es wert wäre sie zu ehelichen. Nehmt euch zusammen, alle Beide. Ich will keine unlegitimen Bastarde!"   
Faramir verstand nicht und wollte sich verteidigen.   
„Vater, ich habe den ganzen Abend nur einmal mit dieser Dame getanzt. Mehr habe ich nicht gemacht."   
Denethor zischte ihn an. „Ich habe Deine Blicke gesehen. Du wärest am liebsten mit ihr in das nächste Bett gestiegen. Glaubst Du etwa ich bin blind?"   
Faramir schluckte, war es wirklich so offen zu sehen gewesen? Ja, er gab es vor sich selber zu! Er hatte mehr gewollt. Viel mehr!   
Denethor sah seine Söhne noch einmal warnend an, aber dann wandte er sich ab und mischte sich wieder unter seine Gäste.   
Boromir suchte Faramirs Blick. „Ich habe sie gesehen. Wer ist sie? Weißt Du ihren Namen?"   
Sein Bruder wirkte, als wenn er soeben erwacht wäre. „Was ich auch mache, es ist falsch! Ich habe nur ein einziges Mal mit dieser jungen Frau getanzt."   
Er sah Boromir an. „Nur einmal…"   
„Nimm es nicht so schwer! So ist Vater nun mal. Ich habe diesmal auch gehörig was von ihm gesagt bekommen." Boromir grinste ihn an. „Sag schon. Wer ist sie?"   
Sein Bruder schaute ihn unwillig an. „Ihr Name ist Mala, mehr weiß ich nicht von ihr."   
Damit wendete er sich ab und ließ Boromir stehen.   
Wieder schlenderte er durch den Raum und wand sich durch die Menschen. Sein Ziel war der Garten. Die große Tür nach draußen war geöffnet.

Er atmete tief durch als er den Garten betrat. Jetzt hatte er die Außenmauer erreicht und schaute über die große, steinerne Stadt.   
Sie machte sich bereit für den Schlaf. Es war bereits spät und der Nachthimmel war übersäht mit funkelnden Sternen.   
Erschrocken fuhr er herum, als er ihre leise Stimme vernahm. „Auch mich hatte es nach frischer Luft verlangt."   
Er war überrascht. „Mala, Ihr seid es!"   
Sie lachte leise. „Und ich dachte schon, Ihr wärt wegen mir hierher gekommen."   
„Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr hier seid, aber es freut mich." Er war so unsicher! Was sollte er sagen?   
Sie lächelte ihn an. „Auch ich genieße Eure Gesellschaft, Faramir."   
„Woher wisst Ihr wer ich bin?"   
Wieder lachte sie leise. „Ich habe meine Tante gefragt, wer dieser gutaussehende, blonde Mann wohl ist!"   
Jetzt fühlte er, dass er rot wurde. Aber in der Dunkelheit würde das nicht zu sehen sein.   
„Ich habe Euch nie gesehen. Wo kommt Ihr her? Wo wohnt Ihr?"   
Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Ihr könnt mich auch nie gesehen haben. Ich wohne nicht in dieser Stadt. Ich bin nur zu Besuch bei Verwandten."   
„Das heißt, Ihr verlasst die Stadt bald wieder?" Er fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen.   
Jetzt nickte sie traurig. „In ein paar Tagen muß ich wieder weg."   
„Wohin geht Ihr? Wo lebt Ihr?" Vielleicht wohnte sie ja nicht weit weg!   
Sie ahnte seine Gedanken. „Es hat keinen Zweck, es ist zu weit. Und ich bin Eurer nicht würdig. Ihr dürftet mich noch nicht einmal anschauen."   
„Bitte sagt so etwas nicht, Mala. Sagt mir wo Ihr wohnt, bitte…."   
Wieder schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. Sie beide sahen sich in die Augen, sie fühlten die innere Verbundenheit. Das Gefühl, dass sie füreinander hegten!   
Sie legte ganz leicht ihre linke Hand an seine Wange. Ihre Finger strichen an ihr hinab, um dann seine Lippen zu berühren.   
Ihre Berührungen waren nur ein Hauch, aber Faramir fühlte die Intensität, die Tiefe ihrer Gefühle.   
Ganz vorsichtig nahm er sie in seine Arme und zog sie leicht an sich. Er fühlte, dass auch sie ihn umarmte. Wieder ging ein wohliger Schauer durch seinen Körper.   
Es war so selbstverständlich, so bestimmt, als ihre Lippen sich zu einem innigen Kuss vereinten. War es eine Ewigkeit als sie sich wieder trennten und anschauten?   
Ihre dunklen Augen ruhten auf seinem Gesicht. Sie studierte es. Als Faramir mit einer Hand durch sein Haar fuhr, konnte sie den Verband erkennen.   
Jetzt nahm sie vorsichtig seine Hände in die ihren.   
Er war von diesen Berührungen zusammengezuckt, ließ es aber zu.   
Sie sah von seinen Händen auf und suchte seinen Blick. „Warum habt Ihr das gemacht?"   
Der Zauber war schlagartig vorbei. Jetzt hatte es ihn wieder gepackt und sein Kopf fing an zu schmerzen.   
Faramir war innerlich erstarrt und löste seine Hände aus ihrem Griff. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das ist nichts…..Ich…Ich muss jetzt gehen."   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich von ihr ab und steuerte wieder auf den Festsaal zu.   
Traurig sah sie ihm hinterher. Wie gern hätte sie ihn näher kennen gelernt. Und was hatte sie falsch gemacht, dass er so brüsk reagiert hatte?

Boromir hatte seinem Bruder hinterher geschaut. Er sah, dass er den Saal verließ.   
Musste Vater denn auch immer so unfreundlich zu ihm sein? Dann suchte er den Weg durch die Menschen um ebenfalls den Garten zu betreten.   
Als er den Raum verlassen hatte, sah er es! Faramir stand an der Außenmauer. Aber er war nicht alleine!   
Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er drehte sich wieder um. Jetzt wollte er seinen Bruder nicht stören.   
Nach nur kurzer Zeit war er wieder auf der Tanzfläche. Jetzt war sein Verhalten allerdings sehr viel distanzierter, aber keine Spur unhöflich.   
Er machte das, was sein Vater befohlen hatte.

Faramir hatte den Saal fast erreicht. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf war fast unerträglich geworden.Er blieb kurz stehen und presste seine Finger gegen seine Schläfen, dabei atmete er ein paar Mal tief durch.   
All seine Kräfte sammelte er. Dann ließ er seine Hände sinken und betrat den Raum. Wie in einem Traum bewegte er sich durch die Menschen.   
Nur wie aus der Ferne hörte er das Geschnatter und das Lachen der Menschen.   
Sein Ziel war das Büffet! Seine Augen klebten an einer Fleischplatte.

Mala war Faramir langsam gefolgt, auch sie wollte wieder in den großen Saal. Ihr Onkel und ihre Tante würden sie bereits vermissen. Aber ihr Blick suchte Faramir!

Boromir sah seinen Bruder den Raum betreten. Er konnte ihn beobachten, wie er seinen Weg durch die Menschen suchte. Dann folgte er dem Blick seines Bruders.   
Ah, das Büffet! Hatte er Hunger?   
Aber dann fiel es ihm auf! Faramir bewegte sich wie ein Schlafwandler. Ein beunruhigendes Gefühl überkam ihn.   
„Verzeiht, aber Ihr habt mir jetzt dreimal auf den Fuß getreten!" Die etwas pikierte Stimme seiner Tanzpartnerin holt ihn zurück auf die Tanzfläche.   
Er hielt inne und verbeugte sich vor ihr. „Ich bitte Euch um Verzeihung, nicht Ihr mich! Aber ich glaube, ich brauche eine Pause".   
Die Antwort wartete er nicht ab, sondern folgte seinem Bruder. Den fassungslosen Blick der jungen Frau registrierte er nicht mehr.   
Fast durch den ganzen Raum musste er gehen. Faramir hatte das Büffet jetzt erreicht und war vor einer Fleischplatte stehen geblieben. Immer wieder verdeckten Menschen den Blick auf ihn.

Faramir sah nicht das Fleisch und Hunger hatte er auch nicht. Nein, aber er sah das große Messer, um das Fleisch schneiden zu können.   
Wie von selbst bewegte seine rechte Hand sich auf dieses Messer zu. Dann umschloss seine Faust das Heft dieses großen Messers.   
Er wusste, dass dieses Küchenmesser sehr scharf war.   
Die Köchin Eala legte großen Wert auf scharfe Messer….Auf Eala war Verlass!

Immer wieder musste Boromir jemanden ausweichen. Einige Personen lächelten ihm entgegen und grüßten ihn.   
Seine Höflichkeit hätte verlangt, stehen zu bleiben und sich zu unterhalten. Aber dazu hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. Er nickte ihnen nur kurz zu und eilte weiter.   
Vater wird morgen einen Aufstand machen, dachte er. Aber das war ihm jetzt egal.   
Dann hatte er kurz freie Sicht und er sah, dass Faramir das Messer griff. Wollte er sich ein Stück von dem Braten abschneiden? Er hoffte es.

Faramirs Augen fixierten das Messer. Er drehte es langsam hin und her, um es zu betrachten.   
Der feste Griff schmerzte ihn in seinem Handgelenk. Aber das war jetzt nicht so wichtig!   
Langsam drehte er sich um, damit er den Raum überschauen konnte. Sein Blick suchte nach seinem Vater.   
Wo war er nur?   
Die Geräusche der Menschen und die Musik drangen nur gedämpft in seine Ohren. Etwas anderes nahm ihn gefangen. Und das war viel lauter.   
Und stärker. Sehr viel stärker.

Mit Entsetzen sah Boromir, dass sein Bruder sich mit dem Messer in der Hand umdrehte!   
Was war mit ihm los? Was wollte er mit dem Messer?   
Er versuchte nicht zu rennen und die Menschen wegzustoßen.   
Boromir, bleib ruhig, es darf keiner merken, er sagte es sich immer wieder.

Jetzt hatte Faramirs Blick seinen Vater gefunden. Ja, dort stand er! In der Nähe des Kamins, vertieft in einem Gespräch mit drei seiner engsten Ratsmitglieder.   
Er schien guter Laune zu sein, da er immer wieder auflachte!   
Würde sein Vater gleich auch noch guter Laune sein? Ein leises und irres Lachen war kurz zu hören.

Nicht mehr weit, dann wäre er bei ihm. Boromir war der Schweiß ausgebrochen. Er sah jetzt das kalte Lächeln in dem Gesicht seines Bruders.   
Wieso sah ihn keiner dort stehen? Faramir stand zu dem Salon gewandt, hatte ein Messer in der Hand. Aber keiner schien es zu sehen! Warum sah es keiner?   
Er fühlte seine aufsteigende Panik.   
Gleich bist Du bei ihm, bleib ruhig, dachte er bei sich.

Auch Mala hatte den Weg Faramirs gewählt. Sie war ihm gefolgt, sie sah, dass er das Messer nahm und sich umdrehte. Was wollte er mit dem Messer?   
Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Panik, als sie den Wahnsinn in dem Blick Faramirs wahrnahm.

Gandalfs Blick fiel auf Boromir. Er war recht hastig an ihm vorbei gegangen! Der Zauberer schaute ihm hinterher. Wo wollte Boromir denn so schnell hingehen?   
Er sah an ihm vorbei und sein Mund öffnete sich vor Schreck.

* * *


	13. ausser Kontrolle

So, mein zweiter Versuch, dieses Kapitel zu posten. Beim erstenmal ist etwas mit der Formatierung schief gegangen. Sorry.  
Da diese Seite in einem „only-read"-Status war, konnte ich es nicht löschen. hoffe, es klappt diesmal.

* * *

Liebe Celebne, 

Tausend Dank für Deine Treue!!  
Denethor wird noch zu einem Teufel werden.  
Aber Faramir und Mala werden noch eine Romantik erleben. Ich denke, dass haben Beide verdient.

* * *

Liebe elektra121, 

auch Dir einen wirklich großen Dank für Dein Review. Es macht Mut zum weiterschreiben!!  
Es freut mich, dass Du diese Story liest. Wirklich!

* * *

Er sah, dass Faramir gehen wollte. Das musste er verhindern! Jetzt war Boromir bei ihm.  
Ohne zu überlegen packte er Faramirs rechtes Handgelenk und drückte zu.  
Die Faust seines Bruders öffnete sich und das Messer fiel klirrend zu Boden. Er hörte den Aufschrei Faramirs und es tat ihm in seiner Seele weh.  
Aber er konnte nicht anders handeln!  
Mit dem anderen Arm umschlang er den Körper seines Bruders.  
Er sah und fühlte das Blut. 

In dem Moment, als Faramir sich in Bewegung setzen wollte, hielt ihn jemand fest.  
Er wusste nicht, wer es war. Das wollte er auch nicht wissen. Aber er fühlte die eiserne Umklammerung.  
Die Naht an seinem Handgelenk platzte auf. Er fühlte den Schmerz und schrie gequält auf. Seine Hand öffnete sich und das Messer fiel zu Boden.  
Schlagartig war das, was ihn gefangen hielt, wieder weg.

Stille herrschte in dem großen Raum. Auch die Musik hatte ausgesetzt. Alle Personen schauten in ihre Richtung.

Auch Denethor starrte dorthin. Aber was sah er da? Boromir hielt seinen Bruder sehr unsanft fest!  
Faramirs rechtes Handgelenk fing an zu bluten. Das Blut durchdrang in Sekunden den Verband und tropfte zu Boden!  
Denethor hatte sich wieder gefasst und eilte auf sie zu. Was war nur passiert? Was war in Boromir gefahren?

Die Menschen machten ihm Platz, bildeten eine Gasse, damit er zu seinen Söhnen gehen konnte.

Faramirs aufgerissene blaue Augen hingen an denen seines Bruders.  
„Boromir! Bitte, hilf mir!" Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern

Der sah ihm ins Gesicht und auch er flüsterte. „Hab keine Angst! Ich bin bei Dir und ich helfe Dir."  
Er hatte Faramirs Handgelenk bereits losgelassen.

Jetzt war Denethor bei ihnen. Seine Stimme war gedämpft, aber sein Blick war konfus.  
„Boromir, was soll das? Was machst Du da? Morgen wird die ganze Stadt darüber sprechen!"

Der überlegte fieberhaft. Was könnte er seinem Vater sagen? Was war glaubhaft? Und er wollte Faramir schützen!  
Er schaute seinem Vater in die Augen. „Es war zuviel für Faramir. Vater, er hat kaum Kraft alleine zu stehen. Ich habe ihn gerade eben noch festhalten können.  
Bitte, laß mich ihn in seine Räume bringen. Er kann nicht mehr…"

Denethor blickte zu Boden. Er sah das Blut und das Messer. Hatte Faramir noch nicht einmal mehr die Kraft gehabt, sich etwas von dem Braten abzuschneiden?  
Er haderte mit seinen Gefühlen! Jetzt, in Faramirs Nähe, fühlte er seine Abneigung gegen ihn. Seinen Hass! Die Stimme Saurons war wieder in seinen Gedanken!  
Jetzt erinnerte er sich daran, was Sauron ihm sagte!  
Dann schaute er wieder hoch. Er bemerkte, dass Faramir seinen Kopf gesenkt hielt. Sein Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen.  
„Bring ihn in seine Räume. Er soll seine Ruhe haben! Es tut mir leid, dass ich von ihm verlangt habe heute zu erscheinen."

Boromir erwiderte den Blick fest und nickte. „Danke, Vater." Mehr brachte er nicht heraus.  
Dann deutete Denethor auf das Handgelenk. „Lass das wieder in Ordnung bringen."

Denethor nickte ihm zu und drehte sich um. Er sah in die Gesichter der Menschen, die heute seine Gäste waren.  
Es waren die adeligsten und reichsten Familien von Minas Tirith!  
Er hob beschwichtigend seine Arme und sprach sie an.  
„Es tut mir leid für diesen Zwischenfall. Aber einer meiner Söhne ist krank. Ich hätte ihn nicht rufen lassen sollen. Jetzt wollen wir dort weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben."  
Er nickte den Musikern zu. Sie verstanden und nahmen wieder ihre Instrumente auf, um eine weitere Melodie zu spielen.

Die Gäste Denethors waren erleichtert, über das was der Truchsess sagte und sie gehorchten. Sie aßen, tranken und tanzten weiter.

Gandalf hatte alles gesehen und gehört. Mit Faramir stimmte etwas nicht! Und so langsam begriff er, was es war.  
Er wollte den Truchsess nicht auch enttäuschen, daher widmete er sich wieder dem Gespräch.  
Aber seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders!

Mala hatte alles mitangesehen. Sie hatte den Wahnsinn in Faramirs Gesicht gesehen und anschließend seine Bestürzung.  
Sie sah den Blick seines Bruders. Dieser wollte etwas vor seinem Vater verdecken!

Boromir hielt seinen Bruder immer noch mit einem Arm umschlungen. „Kannst Du alleine gehen? Oder soll ich Dir helfen?"  
„Danke, aber ich kann alleine gehen."  
Boromir traute ihm nicht so recht, aber er ließ ihn los. Er nahm eine Leinenserviette vom Büffet und wickelte es zusätzlich um das Handgelenk seines Bruders.  
„Du musst ja nicht den ganzen Boden einsauen. So, und jetzt kommst Du mit. Wir beide werden uns gleich mal ernst unterhalten müssen, fürchte ich."

Boromir steuerte zuerst die Küche an. Eala sollte sich das Handgelenk anschauen. Vielleicht mussten sie ja nicht bis in die Häuser der Heilung gehen!  
Es verlangte ihn, möglichst schnell mit Faramir zu sprechen.

Als die Brüder die Küche betraten, sah die Köchin auf. Erst strahlte sie vor Freude, als sie sah, wer da kam. Aber dann sah sie das Blut.  
Es hatte auch die Serviette durchdrungen.  
Bestürzt kam sie auf die Brüder zu.  
„Faramir, was hast Du denn schon wieder gemacht?" Dann zog sie ihn an der Tunika zu dem großen Küchentisch und drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl.  
Boromir war ihnen gefolgt. „Könntet Ihr danach schauen? Vielleicht ist es nicht so schlimm!"  
Eala zog einen Stuhl herbei und setze sich ebenfalls.  
Resolut sprach sie Faramir an. „Du hat gehört, was Dein Bruder gesagt hat!"  
Der stützte ergeben seinen rechten Arm mit dem Ellenbogen auf den Tisch ab und wickelte die Serviette ab. Eala zu widersprechen war zwecklos.  
„Boromir, hol mir ein kleines Messer. Beweg Dich!"  
Er gehorchte und holte von einer Anrichte ein Messer. Es ärgerte ihn ein wenig, dass Eala mit ihnen umging, als wären sie noch Kinder.  
Dann händigte er ihr das Messer aus.  
Sie nahm es entgegen und fing an den Verband aufzuschneiden.  
„Hol eine Schüssel mit Wasser und einen sauberen Lappen."  
Boromir war genervt, aber er tat, wie sie befahl!  
Dann wischte sie das Blut ab und besah es sich genauer. Die Naht an dem Handgelenk war an einer Stelle aufgeplatzt. Aber es sah schlimmer aus, als es war.  
Es hatte auch schon fast aufgehört zu bluten.  
Eala blickte Boromir kurz an. „Du weißt doch, wo hier in der Küche Verbandsmaterial ist! Du hättest es längst holen können. Und denke auch an die Heilkräuter!"  
Und wieder gehorchte Boromir ohne Worte.  
Die Köchin schaute Faramir tadelnd an. „Wie hast Du das nur wieder geschafft?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr ihm einmal durch sein Haar.  
Aber der senkte seinen Kopf und blieb weiterhin stumm.  
Endlich hatte Boromir auch einen Verband und die Heilkräuter geholt.  
Sie hatte den Brüdern schon häufiger Verbände angelegt, als sie noch Kinder waren. Sie waren mit ihren Schrammen und Schnitten immer zu ihr gekommen, nachdem Finduilas verstorben war.  
Und wenn Denethor keine Zeit für seine Söhne fand, hatten diese auch bei ihr in der Küche gegessen oder gespielt.

Jetzt war der Verband fertig. „So, das müsste reichen! Faramir? Schau mich doch mal an. Was ist denn mit Dir?"  
Der hatte noch immer seinen Kopf gesenkt.  
Boromir legte leicht eine Hand auf Ealas Schulter. Sie sah ihn fragend an und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie verstand und nickte.

Jetzt ging Boromir auf seinen Bruder zu und zog ihn am Ärmel von dem Stuhl hoch.  
„Komm, Bruder, wir haben noch eine Unterhaltung vor uns."  
Dann sah er Eala kurz an. „Danke!"  
Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte noch einmal. Anschließend beobachtete sie, wie Boromir seinen Bruder aus der Küche zog.

Gerne hätte sie die Hintergründe von all dem gewusst.  
Sie selbst hatte keine Kinder und die Söhne des Truchsess waren ihr in all den Jahren sehr ans Herz gewachsen.

Boromir hielt seinen Bruder immer noch am linken Arm fest. Er wollte Faramir in seine Räume bringen.  
Es hatte ihn erleichtert, dass es nicht so schlimm war. Gut, dass er an Eala gedacht hatte!

Faramir hatte das alles über sich ergehen lassen. Jetzt hatte er Angst vor dem Gespräch, das vor ihm lag. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben.  
Aber die würde Boromir ihm nicht geben, das wusste er genau.

Mala hatte noch einmal zu ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel geschaut. Aber die beiden schienen sie vergessen zu haben.Und jetzt gab es für die nächste Zeit genug an Gesprächsstoff.  
Unbemerkt folgte sie den Brüdern. Jetzt hatten diese einen Raum betreten.  
Langsam näherte sie sich dieser Tür und lauschte dem Gesprochenen.  
Ah, das war die Küche und dort wurde Faramirs Handgelenk neu verbunden.  
Dann versteckte sie sich in einer dunklen Nische.

Die Brüder konnten sie nicht sehen, als sie die Küche verließen.  
Wieder folgte sie ihnen. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie den beiden tief in das Gebäude hinein folgte. Würde sie auch den Rückweg finden? Sie wusste es nicht.  
Dann beobachtete sie, wie Boromir eine Tür öffnete und seinen Bruder in das Zimmer stieß. Die Tür wurde geschlossen.  
Mit all ihrem Mut ging sie auf diese Tür zu, sie wollte wissen, was jetzt passierte!

Sie hatten seine Räume erreicht und Boromir stieß die Tür zu dem Arbeitszimmer seines Bruders auf.  
Als sie den Raum betreten hatten, ließ er ihn los und schloss die Tür. Dann drehte er sich um.  
„So, und jetzt wirst Du mir Rede und Antwort stehen. Hast Du mich verstanden?" Jetzt wollte er keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen. Er musste wissen, was mit Faramir war!

Der war bis zur Mitte des Raumes gegangen und dann stehen geblieben. Sein rechtes Handgelenk pochte und sein Kopf schmerzte noch immer.

Boromir sah auf den Rücken seines Bruders. Im Moment wirkte er auf ihn irgendwie zerbrechlich. Und Mitleid überkam ihn.  
Er wischte sich über seine Augen und atmete tief durch. Es musste sein!  
„Faramir, dreh Dich um und schau mich an!" Das war ein Befehl.

Der zuckte zusammen von der Strenge und Kälte dieser Worte. Aber er gehorchte und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Boromir kam auf ihn zu. Vor ihm blieb er stehen und er klang barsch. „Was wolltest Du mit dem Messer? Sag es mir!"  
Faramir sah ihn an. „Ich weiß es nicht…."  
Sein Bruder packte ihn schmerzhaft an den Schulten und seine Stimme war gefährlich leise.  
„Lüg mich nicht an! Sag es mir!"  
Faramirs Stimme war auch ganz leise. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht…"  
Boromir schrie. „Du weißt es genau. Sag es mir!" Dann stieß er ihn nach hinten.

Faramir taumelte nach hinten, er versuchte stehen zu bleiben, aber dann stieß er gegen seinen Schreibtisch. Er verlor sein Gleichgewicht und stürzte schwer zu Boden.  
Boromir fiel auf seine Knie und krallte seine Finger in Faramirs Tunika. Sein Gesicht war verzerrt.  
„So sag es mir doch endlich!"

Faramir schwanden fast die Sinne. War das sein Bruder? Was passierte hier? „Boromir?"

Aber Boromir war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne! Er ließ von der Tunika ab und schlug seinem Bruder mehrmals ins Gesicht. Dabei schrie er immer wieder.  
„Sag es mir endlich! Ich habe auch keine Kraft mehr!"

Faramir legte seinen linken Unterarm über sein Gesicht. Er wollte sich schützen vor den Schlägen und schluchzte auf. „Bitte, hör auf!"

Boromir wollte es wissen und er schlug wieder zu! „SAG ES MIR ENDLICH!"

Jetzt schrie Faramir auf und versuchte seinen Bruder weg zu stoßen.  
Das ließ diesen wieder zur Besinnung kommen. Fassungslos sah er auf Faramir hinab. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er ihn sehr heftig geschlagen hatte.  
Er schluckte und seine Stimme war leise. „Es tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Faramir?"  
Jetzt nahm er den Arm seines Bruders, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
„Es tut mir so leid." Er sah, dass Faramir sich bemühte, seine Fassung zu bewahren. Dass er versuchte, seine Tränen zurück zu halten.  
Dann half er ihm sich aufzusetzen.

Faramir lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch, seine Beine angewinkelt und Boromir kniete vor ihm. Sie beide sahen sich an!  
Und beiden wurde deutlich bewusst, dass sie keine Kontrolle mehr über diese Situation hatten!  
„Ich wollte Dich nicht schlagen. Aber ich bin selber so verzweifelt!"  
Die Antwort war ein Flüstern. „Das weiß ich…."  
„Kurz bevor Mutter starb, habe ich ihr versprochen Dich zu beschützen. Aber wie soll ich Dich vor Dir selbst schützen…?" Das klang hilflos  
„Boromir, ich habe Angst! Ich habe Angst, dass ich etwas Schreckliches machen werde…"  
„Glaubst Du etwa, ich hätte keine Angst? Seit wir aus Isengart zurück sind zerfrisst mich meine Angst um Dich!"

Er stand auf und half dann seinem Bruder beim Aufstehen.  
Dann nahm er ihn fest in seine Arme. „Ich liebe Dich und ich lasse Dich nicht alleine damit. Das verspreche ich Dir."  
Faramir erwiderte die Umarmung und presste seine Lippen zusammen. Er wollte jetzt nicht in Tränen ausbrechen. Er spürte, dass Boromir wirklich sehr verzweifelt war. „Ich weiß….!"  
„Ich muss zurück in den Festsaal. Geh zu Bett und ruhe Dich aus."  
Boromir löste die Umarmung und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Faramir, es tut mir so leid. Wie konnte ich Dich schlagen?"  
„Ich weiß, dass Du es nicht wolltest."

Mala stand fassungslos vor der Tür und hörte es.  
Als sie das Poltern hörte, ahnte sie was passiert war. Sie hörte Boromir schreien und dann einen verzweifelten Aufschrei von Faramir.  
Was sollte sie machen? Sollte sie dazwischen gehen? Aber dann entschied sie sich dagegen.  
Jetzt war es ruhig und die Stimmen waren leise. Verstehen konnte sie nichts mehr.  
Dann wandte sie sich von der Tür ab und suchte den Weg zurück in den Festsaal. Da sie eine gute Orientierung hatte, gelang es ihr.  
Unbemerkt schlüpfte sie durch die Tür und mischte sich unter die Gäste des Truchsess.  
Sie hoffte, ihr Verschwinden war nicht bemerkt worden!  
Ihre Gedanken rasten. Was war mit Faramir? Was wollte er mit dem Messer? Und was war mit seinem Bruder? Was steckte dahinter?

Nur kurze Zeit später war auch Boromir wieder unter den Gästen.

Denethor beobachtete ihn hin und wieder. Er sah, dass sein Sohn bedrückt wirkte.  
Aber das war er ja immer, wenn sein Bruder auch nur eine Schramme erlitt!  
Er besaß keine Ahnung, dass sein Erstgeborener ein schreckliches Unheil verhindert hatte!

Gandalf hatte Boromir entdeckt. Er entschuldigte sich bei seinen Gesprächspartnern und wand sich durch die Menschen. Jetzt wollte er doch mit Boromir reden.

Der stand bei den Getränken und ließ sich einen Kelch mit Wein geben.  
Er hätte sich fast verschluckt, als Gandalf vor ihm auftauchte und ansprach.  
„Eru sei Dank haben es nicht viele gesehen!"  
Boromir musterte den Zauberer. Was hatte der gesehen?  
„Was sollen nicht viele gesehen haben?"  
Die Antwort war sehr leise gesprochen. „Ich habe Deinen Bruder mit dem Messer gesehen und ich sah den Wahnsinn in seinen Augen."  
Er beschloss, Gandalf zu vertrauen.  
„Ich habe versucht mit ihm zu sprechen. Aber er sagt nichts. Gandalf, ich habe ihn eben geschlagen. Ich wollte es nicht, aber…."  
Boromir hörte sich resigniert an und er schämte sich, für das, was er seinem Bruder angetan hatte.

Gandalf nickte bedächtig. „Das ist Saruman. Ein Gift Sarumans. Du könntest ihn totschlagen, er würde nichts darüber sagen!"  
„Könnt Ihr denn nichts machen? Könnt Ihr Faramir nicht helfen?"  
Gandalf schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nicht, solange ich nicht weiß, was er machen wird. Und auch dann nur mit Gewalt. Es wird sehr schmerzhaft für Deinen Bruder sein."  
„Aber wir können doch nicht abwarten, bis ein Unglück passiert!"  
„Doch, mein Freund. Genau das. Wir müssen abwarten, was er vorhat! Und vielleicht können wir das wahre Ausmaß des Unglücks verhindern! "

Mala hatte hinter den beiden Männern gestanden und dem Gespräch zugehört. Sie verstand nicht, worum es da ging. Aber eines verstand sie!  
Faramir war von irgend etwas besessen!

* * *


	14. Mala

Liebe Celebne,  
einen Dank für Deine Treue,  
in diesem Kapitel ist wirklich mal etwas Ruhe. Und Faramir wird eine Romanze gegönnt.  
(Danke für Deine Hilfe)

Leider wird es danach sehr schlimm für ihn werden.

&

&

&

Boromir erwachte mit fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen. Dann war es wohl doch ein wenig zu viel gewesen, was er getrunken hatte.  
Gestern Abend war es ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er zu viel trank.  
Fluchend setzte er sich im Bett auf.  
Dann überkam ihn die Erinnerung. Faramir! Das Messer!  
Jetzt beeilte er sich. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich nach ihm sehen. Das Gespräch mit Gandalf fiel ihm jetzt auch ein.  
Als er wenig später gewaschen und angezogen den Korridor betrat, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es noch sehr früh am Tag sein musste.  
Der Duft frisch gebackenen Brotes erreichte ihn. Sein Magen reagierte recht laut auf diesem Wohlgeruch.  
Jetzt hatte er Faramirs Räume erreicht. Leise öffnete er die Tür, betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür wieder.  
Dann durchquerte er dieses Zimmer und stand vor der Schlafzimmertür. Langsam und leise drückte er die Klinke herunter, um auch diese zu öffnen.  
Das Zimmer lag im Halbdunkel, da die Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Also musste Faramir noch schlafen!  
Vorsichtig betrat er das Zimmer. Tatsächlich, er schlief noch. Sollte er ihn wecken?  
Aber es war noch sehr früh! Nein, er entschied ihn schlafen zu lassen.  
Leise verließ er diese Räume wieder.

Nur eine Stunde später trafen sich Gandalf und Boromir, um in dem Speisesaal zu frühstücken.  
Gandalf hatte ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Boromir, ich glaube Deine Nacht war wohl ein wenig kurz, für diese Menge an Wein!"  
Der grinste müde zurück. „Gestern habe ich das nicht gemerkt. Und mir brummt der Schädel."  
Sie beide setzten sich.  
Boromir sah zur Tür. „Wo Faramir wohl bleibt!"  
Gandalf fing jetzt seinen Blick ein. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ihm unangenehm ist, uns unter die Augen treten."  
„Er kann sich doch nicht ewig verstecken. Da muss er durch."  
„Ich denke, das Beste wird sein, ihn nicht noch einmal auf diese Sache anzusprechen. Es hätte keinen Zweck. Wir halten an Deiner Erklärung fest, dass es ihm gestern nicht gut ging."  
Boromir seufzte. „Ihr habt wohl Recht. Trotzdem wäre mir wohler, er wäre jetzt hier."  
Gandalf wusste, dass Boromir Angst um seinen Bruder hatte. Aber dieser konnte ihn nicht Tag und Nacht bewachen!  
Das musste Boromir klar sein.  
Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt und jetzt brachte ein Dienstbote heißen Tee. Das Frühstück konnte beginnen.  
Boromir hatte sich gerade eben Tee eingeschenkt, als er sah wer den Raum betrat.  
Erleichterung überkam ihn und das war in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
„Faramir, endlich bist Du da…."

Faramir wünschte den Männern einen guten Morgen und nahm seinen Platz ein.  
Er hörte sich ein wenig mürrisch an. „Wieso endlich? Ich bin pünktlich auf die Minute."  
Boromir versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Ist ja gut. Du hast ja recht. Hast Du gut geschlafen?  
Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?"  
Faramir warf einen schnellen Blick auf Gandalf, dann sah er Boromir an. Jetzt klang er genervt. „Ja, danke der Nachfrage, es geht mir bestens. Zufrieden?"  
Dann widmete er sich seinem Frühstück.  
Die anderen beiden Männer sahen sich kurz an, anschließend fuhren sie mit dem Frühstück fort.

Denethor ließ sich wieder nicht blicken.

Nach dem reichhaltigen Frühstück ging Gandalf in die Archive.

Auf seine Frage, ob Faramir ihn begleiten würde, hatte dieser höflich abgelehnt.

Boromir wollte Schwertkampf-Übungen machen und Faramir suchte die Bibliothek auf. Dort blieb er auch den ganzen Tag über.

Zum Mittagessen waren nur Boromir und Gandalf anwesend.

Es herrschte eine seltsame Stimmung an diesem Tag.

Die anderen wussten nicht, dass Faramir sich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen hatte bringen lassen.  
Weißes Brot, Käse und Milch. Das reichte ihm völlig.  
Am frühen Abend wollte er seine Räume aufsuchen. Er verließ die Bibliothek und trat auf den Korridor.  
Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte und sich dann umdrehte, blieb er erstarrt stehen.

Konnte er seinen Augen trauen? War es möglich? Es musste ein Geist sein, der da vor ihm stand und ihn anlächelte!  
Seine Stimme war ein ungläubiges Flüstern. „Mala?"Sie sah sein erstauntes Gesicht und es amüsierte sie ein wenig. „Ihr schaut mich an, als wäre ich ein Geist!"  
Langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf: noch immer starrte er sie an. „Ich…ich bin nur so erstaunt! Was führt Euch hierher?"  
„Meine Tante und mein Onkel schickten mich. Ich sollte Eurem Vater einen Dank für die Einladung ausrichten und dass er mich uneingeladen geduldet hatte. Und das habe ich getan!"

Langsam fasste Faramir sich wieder. „Ich freue mich so, Euch wiederzusehen. Wirklich."  
Sie atmete einmal tief durch und ihre Stimme war ganz leise. „Auch ich hätte nie geglaubt, Euch noch einmal zu sehen."  
Wieder fühlte Faramir seine Unsicherheit. Er wollte nicht, dass sie jetzt wieder ging.  
„Sicherlich habt Ihr keine Zeit und müsst wieder gehen, aber…."  
Während sie leicht nickte verloren ihre Augen nicht den Kontakt zu den seinen.  
„Doch ich habe Zeit. Tante und Onkel sind auch heute Abend auch eingeladen. Ich habe es abgelehnt, sie zu begleiten."  
Die Hoffnung wuchs in Faramir und sein Herz schlug schneller. „Dann würde ich Euch gerne zu einem Glas Wein einladen. Wenn Ihr wollt…!"  
Sie strahlte ihn an. „Liebend gerne."

Faramir zuckte bei ihren Worten leicht zusammen. Dann verbeugte er sich leicht vor ihr und nahm sie leicht am Arm.  
So führte er sie durch das Gebäude zu seinen Räumen und hoffte, keiner würde sie sehen.  
Niemand bemerkte es, als Faramir die junge Frau in seine Räume geleitete.  
Nach nur kurzer Zeit standen sie sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer gegenüber und schauten sich an. Beide fühlten ihre Befangenheit.

Faramir deutete etwas unbeholfen auf die bequemen Sessel, die sich an der rückwärtigen Wand befanden.  
„Ähm… Ihr könnt Euch dort hinsetzen und ich werde den Wein holen. Es wird nicht lange dauern."  
Sie trat auf ihn zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Stimme war sehr leise. „Ich glaube, ich möchte doch keinen Wein."  
Er war bestürzt. „Nicht…?"

„Nein…" Wieder kam sie näher. Ganz dicht vor ihm blieb sie stehen. Ihre braunen Augen ließen nicht von den seinen ab.  
Faramirs Herz fing wieder an zu rasen und ihm wurde heiß. Er wollte jetzt nichts falsch machen!  
Einen Moment zögerte er noch, aber dann nahm er ganz leicht ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. Er flüsterte. „Mala…"  
Er fühlte, dass sie ihre Hände auf seine Oberarme legte. Ihre Körper berührten sich.  
Seine Gefühle gewannen die Herrschaft über seinen Verstand. Während er sie umarmte legte er seine Lippen auf die ihren.  
Sein Kuss wurde leidenschaftlich erwidert. Und Mala umarmte ihn ebenfalls.

Sie schmeckte so süß und sie roch so gut…..

Nach einer ganzen Weile schauten sie sich wieder in die Augen. Sie waren beide etwas atemlos.

Mala fuhr ihm einmal sanft durch das Haar. „Du musst mich für eine Frau halten, die sich schnell einem Mann hingibt."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das würde ich nie von Dir denken. Ich gebe mich einer Frau auch nicht schnell hin. Aber bei Dir ist es etwas anderes. Ich glaube….."  
Sie unterbrach ihn. „Nein, sag es nicht. Sprich es nicht aus. Wir haben nur den heutigen Tag. Morgen muss ich wieder zurück."  
„Wohin musst Du zurück? Es gibt doch für alles Lösungen…."  
„Faramir, ich bin Deiner nicht würdig. Vielleicht als Dienerin. Aber mehr nicht."  
Er festigte kurz seine Umarmung. Am liebsten hätte er sie nie mehr loslassen.

Einige Sekunden sahen sie sich in die Augen und sie beide wussten, dass sie es wollten.

Faramir dankte den Valar, dass sein Bett heute frisch bezogen worden war.

Er löste die Umarmung und ging zu der Tür, die auf den Korridor führte, um sie abzuschließen.  
Hoffentlich kommt Boromir nicht und denkt wieder, dass ich…., dachte er bei sich.  
Jetzt beschlich ihn wieder die Unsicherheit. Wenn sein Vater das herausbekommen würde!  
Daran wollte er gar nicht denken.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte und Mala dort stehen sah, vergaß er alle Bedenken.

Sie war wirklich wunderschön. Selbst in diesem einfachen, hellbraunen Leinenkleid.

Jetzt fühlte er ein Ziehen in seinen Lenden. Es war schon sehr lange her, dass er mit einer Frau zusammen war…..

Er ging zu ihr, nahm ihre rechte Hand in die seine und führte sie in sein Schlafzimmer.

Mala ging willig mit.

Als sie vor seinem Bett standen wandte er sich zu ihr. Das Kleid war vorne geschnürt.  
Mala fing an seine Tunika aufzuknöpfen. Faramir löste die Verschnürung ihres Kleides.

Beide versuchten nicht hastig zu wirken. Doch sie beide hungerten danach den anderen zu spüren.

Seine Hände zitterten ein wenig, während ihre ganz ruhig waren.

Ihre Herzen rasten und ihnen beiden war heiß geworden.

Er musste jetzt kurz inne halten, um seine Tunika abzustreifen.

Mala blickte auf seinem Oberkörper. Und das, was sie sah gefiel ihr. Während er weiter an ihrem Kleid nestelte, öffnete sie erst seinen Gürtel und dann die Hose.

Jetzt hatte Faramir es geschafft und sie schüttelte das Kleid ab. Es fiel zu Boden und Faramir sah, dass sie nichts darunter trug. Nur ihre Haut.

Einen Moment lang starrte er sie an. Nie hatte er eine schönere Frau gesehen! Wie kam er zu diesem Glück?

Wie von selbst hob sich seine rechte Hand um sie erst am Hals zu berühren, dann glitt seine Hand über ihre Schulter. Und ganz langsam ließ er sie über ihre Brust gleiten.  
Was für ein Gefühl! Er hatte schon fast vergessen, wie sich die Brust einer Frau anfühlte.

Mala genoss diese zärtlichen Berührungen. Sie legte leicht ihren Kopf zurück und atmete hörbar aus.  
Wenn sie vorher auch ein wenig Zweifel hatte, jetzt nicht mehr.

Jetzt setzte Faramir sich auf sein Bett um seine Stiefel auszuziehen. Anschließend entledigte er sich seiner Hose.

Mala beobachtete ihn dabei. Faramir ist ein wirklich gut gebauter Mann, dachte sie.

Dieser sah sie an und nahm wieder ihre rechte Hand. Sie folgte dieser Aufforderung und ließ sich neben ihm auf das Bett sinken.

Als sie lag, drehte er sich auf die Seite und beugte sich über sie.  
Erst küsste er ihre Stirn, dann sah er ihr kurz in die Augen um dann seinen Mund auf den ihren zu legen.  
Seine Hand erforschte ihren Körper dabei. Er fühlte ihre seidige Haut.

Dann ließ er sie frei und beugte sich zu ihrer Brust. Eine Hand lag auf ihrer linken Brust. Als er die Knospe der rechten Brust mit seinem Mund ertastete ging ein Schauer durch seinen Körper.

Mala fühlte seine Zärtlichkeit. Sie wusste, dass er innerlich brannte und sich wirklich beherrschen musste.  
Ihre Hände fuhren langsam über seine kräftigen Arme, über seine Hüfte, seine Brust und den Bauch. Ihre Hand bewegte sich tiefer.  
Dann berührte sie seine Erektion.

Als er ihre Hand dort spürte, zuckte er kurz zusammen und stöhnte leise auf. Er ließ von ihr ab und schaute sie an. Ein Lächeln war in ihrem Gesicht.  
Jetzt traute er sich seine Hand tiefer zu bewegen.  
Langsam bewegte er sie tiefer und tiefer. Dann hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Er atmete schwer als er sie dort berührte.  
Dann fühlte er es, sie war bereit um ihn aufzunehmen. Ganz vorsichtig tastete er mit einem Finger, ob es wirklich so war.

Als Mala ihn dort spürte stöhnte sie vor Lust. Sie wollte ihn endlich ganz fühlen.

Wieder plagten ihn Zweifel. Er wollte sie nicht ausnutzen. Er wollte ihre Gefühle nicht benutzen.

Aber sie hatte ihre Beine gespreizt. Es war eine Einladung. Sie wollte ihn.

Er sah in ihre Augen, die halb geschlossen waren.

Dann hörte er ihre Stimme. Sie sprach so leise. „Bitte, ich will Dich in mir fühlen.."

Jede Beherrschung fiel von ihm ab.  
Er legte sich auf sie. Seinen Oberkörper stützte er auf seine Ellenbogen ab. Er wollte sie nicht erdrücken.

Sie sahen sich beide in die Augen, als Faramir langsam in sie eindrang. Beide wollten sie diesen Moment festhalten und genießen. Und beide wollten wissen, was der andere fühlte.

Faramir fühlt ihre Enge. Es tat ihm anfangs fast weh und er hatte Angst ihr weh zu tun.  
Er flüsterte. „Mala, wenn ich Dir weh tu, bitte sag es mir. Dann hör ich auf."

Ihre Hände hatten sich in seinen Schultern verkrallt. Auch sie flüsterte. „Du tust mir nicht weh….!

Ganz langsam drang er weiter in sie ein. Faramir hatte seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter gelehnt.

Jetzt hatte er sie ganz genommen und er hielt inne.

Ihr Herz schlug rasend in ihrer Brust, er fühlte es.

Dann fing er an sich zu bewegen. Mit Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass sie seinen Bewegungen entgegen kam.

Ihre beiden Körper verschmolzen miteinander und der Raum war mit einer erotischen Schwingung ausgefüllt.

In diesen Momenten gab es nur sie beide. Alles andere war vergessen.  
Erst bewegte er sich nur langsam und vorsichtig, doch schließlich konnte er sich nicht mehr so sehr beherrschen und er wurde etwas heftiger.

Mala schien es zu gefallen, das spürte er.

Sie fühlte seine heftige Erregung und sie wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Trotzdem genoss sie jeden Moment, den er in ihr war.

Er fühlte es, aber er wollte es nicht. Doch er war so lange nicht mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen.

Als es ihm kam stöhnte er laut auf.

Faramir war bestürzt und sah sie an . „Es tut mir leid, aber ich war lange…."

Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Mund, das ließ ihn verstummen. „Du hast mir mehr gegeben, als ich je zu hoffen wagte."

Dann lagen sie einen Moment still und schauten sich an. Dieser Moment erschien ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit

Langsam zog er sich zurück und ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Bett sinken. Und wieder hatte er das Gefühl versagt zu haben.

Jetzt drehte Mala sich zu ihm hin und beugte sich über ihn.  
„Es war wunderschön. Und ich werde es nie vergessen, Faramir…"

Er ahnte es. „Du willst jetzt gehen?"

Sie wusste, dass es ihn schmerzte, doch sie wollte ihm die Wahrheit sagen. „Es tut mir leid.  
Ich wollte Deine Gefühle nicht ausnutzen, aber ich muss Morgen wirklich zurück nach Hause."

Sie sah die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen und es tat ihr wirklich leid. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, es wäre nicht passiert, dachte sie unglücklich.

„Faramir, ich brauche ein Tuch oder etwas ähnliches…."

Natürlich, er hatte es vergessen. Schnell drehte er sich um, damit er die Schublade des Nachttisches öffnen konnte. Er zog ein Tuch hervor, drehte sich wieder um und gab es ihr. „Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Es tut mir leid."

Sie lächelte ihn an, als sie das Tuch entgegen nahm. „Du brauchst Dich nicht immer zu entschuldigen. Und Du kannst nicht immer an alles denken."

Jetzt verließ sie das Bett und Faramir beobachtete, wie sie sich säuberte. Selbst dabei sah sie anmutig und schön aus.

Anschließend nahm sie ihr Kleid und zog es wieder an.

Auch er stand jetzt auf, um sich anzuziehen. Schließlich wollte er dafür sorgen, dass sie ungesehen seine Räume verlassen konnte.

Als Faramir auch zum Abendessen nicht erschienen war, machte Boromir sich doch Sorgen.  
Wo hat er bloß den ganzen Tag gesteckt, dachte er.  
Gandalf war nicht beunruhigt. Ganz im Gegenteil! Als er die Archive verlassen hatte, konnte er vor sich die junge Frau erkennen, mit der Faramir an Vorabend getanzt hatte.  
Sie ging in Richtung des Wohngebäudes.  
Der Zauberer sah Boromir an. „Ich glaube, Dein Bruder braucht auch einmal eine Zeit für sich allein."  
Der erwiderte den Blick unzufrieden. „Ich will ja nur wissen, ob es ihm gut geht. Mehr nicht!"  
„Im Moment geht es ihm sehr gut. Glaube mir, mein Freund." Das Lächeln in dem Gesicht des Zauberers war nicht zu deuten.

Denethor hatte den ganzen Abend im Turmzimmer verbracht. Direkt nachdem die junge Frau wieder gegangen war, zog es ihn in diesem Raum. Er hatte die Frau widererkannt. Schließlich war er nicht blind. Faramir hatte mit ihr getanzt und er erinnerte sich an die Blicke seines Sohnes.

Anschließend hatte er den Palantir benutzt. Jetzt ging er erregt auf und ab.  
Sein Verstand war vernebelt vor Hass auf Faramir. Er musste ihn loswerden. Aber wie?  
Jetzt blieb er an dem Fenster stehen und schaute hinaus. Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Es war schon fast dunkel.  
Dann sah er nach unten. Hier ging es sehr tief hinunter. Sehr tief!

Dann erblickten seine Augen etwas anderes und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
Er sah zwei Personen das Wohngebäude verlassen. Ein Mann und eine Frau. Sie passierten den weißen Baum und blieben am Tor zum sechsten Zirkel stehen. Dann beobachtete er, dass sie sich umarmten und küssten.

Anschließend verließ die Frau den Zirkel und der Mann ging zurück.  
Selbst wenn er schlechte Augen gehabt hätte. Diesen Mann hätte er immer erkannt.

Es war sein Sohn. Faramir!


	15. Sarumans Gift

Liebe Celebne,  
nun, Denethor sowie sein Sohn Faramir unterliegen einem anderen Einfluss. Sie beide wissen nicht was sie tun werden.  
Der Inhalt der nächsten Kapitel ist aus meinem Gefühl heraus geschrieben worden.

* * *

Faramir sah Mala nach.  
Kurz bevor sie aus seinem Blickfeld für immer verschwinden würde, drehte sie sich um und sah ihn an.  
Er erschrak, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck lesen konnte. Faramir sah ihre Liebe zu ihm!  
Dann wandte sie sich ab und verschwand.  
Tief seufzend drehte er sich um und ging auf das Wohngebäude zu. Heute Nacht würde er gut schlafen können und vielleicht auch einmal gute Träume haben.  
Gedankenverloren erklomm er die Stufen, die in das Gebäude führten und ging den Weg, der zu seinen Zimmern führte. 

„Wo kommst Du her?" Die laute und herrische Stimme ließ Faramir zusammenfahren und aufblicken. Er war stehen geblieben und schluckte.  
Vor ihm stand sein Vater und dieser sah nicht sehr freundlich aus.  
„Wo ich herkomme? Ja, nun,…von draußen." Diese Antwort war wohl nicht sehr intelligent, das wusste er auch.

Denethor fixierte die Augen Faramirs und trat näher. Ganz dicht vor ihm blieb er stehen. Seine Stimme war ein leises und gefährliches Knurren.  
„Was läuft zwischen Dir und dieser Magd aus Pelargir?"  
Jetzt schrie Denethor. „Sag es mir!"  
Faramir fühlte sich hilflos. Was wusste sein Vater über Mala und ihn? Hatte er es doch mitbekommen? Was sollte er sagen?  
„Wie meinst Du das?" Faramir trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.  
Denethor schrie noch immer. „Halte mich nicht für dumm. Sie war bei mir, aber sie verließ eben erst den Zirkel und ihr habt euch geküsst."  
Jetzt wurde Faramir langsam wütend und das war an seiner Stimme zu hören. „Ich glaube, ich bin alt genug um selbst zu entscheiden, wen ich küsse!"  
Denethors Gesicht wurde rot vor Wut. „Wie kannst Du es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen? Ich verbiete Dir jeden weiteren Umgang mit dieser Magd."  
Faramir wurde auch lauter, viel lauter! „Du brauchst es mir nicht zu verbieten. Sie verlässt morgen die Stadt."  
Jetzt wurde sein Vater ruhiger und er hatte ein böses Lächeln im Gesicht. „Das ist das Beste was sie tun kann."  
Damit wandte er sich ab und ging zurück zu seinem Amtszimmer. Das musste er erst einmal verdauen. Das gab es bisher noch nie. Faramir hatte ihn angeschrieen!  
Ein Grund mehr ihn zu strafen!

Faramir sah seinem Vater noch einen Augenblick hinterher. Jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt waren. Und er fühlte diesen Hass auf seinen Vater.  
Er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben und setzte den Weg zu seinen Zimmern fort.

Boromir und Gandalf verließen soeben den Speisesaal.  
Sie hörten die Stimmen und schauten sich an.  
Beide dachten das gleiche: Denethor und Faramir waren aneinander geraten. Dass Faramir ebenfalls schrie, war allerdings sehr ungewöhnlich!  
Boromirs Stimme klang erstaunt. „Er hat Vater noch nie angeschrieen. Faramir hat noch nie seine Fassung vor ihm verloren. Egal wie schwer Vater ihn gedemütigt hat." Gandalf sah ihn traurig an. „Das war nicht Dein Bruder, Boromir. Das war Saruman!"  
Boromir wünschte Gandalf eine gute Nacht, er hatte beschlossen Faramir aufzusuchen.

Jetzt hatte er die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer seines Bruders erreicht und klopfte an. Da er keine Antwort bekam, beschloss er einzutreten.Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah er sich um. Nein, in diesem Zimmer war er nicht.  
Er durchquerte den Raum und betrat leise das angrenzende Schlafzimmer. Das Zimmer war auch leer, aber die Balkontür stand weit auf.  
Als er näher kam, sah er ihn an der Brüstung stehen. Faramir schien zum Himmel zu schauen, die ersten Sterne waren bereits zu sehen.  
Dann sprach Faramir, und er erschrak.  
„Du kannst Dich nicht an einen Waldläufer anschleichen, Boromir. Du bist ein Kämpfer auf dem Schlachtfeld, aber leise zu gehen hast Du nie gelernt."  
Die Stimme enthielt Sarkasmus und klang geringschätzig.  
Jetzt stand Boromir neben ihm an der Brüstung. Auch er schaute zu den Sternen.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht so leise bewegen kann, wie Du es kannst. Aber deswegen muss ich ja nicht trampeln wie ein wilder Ochse."  
Jetzt schauten sie sich an. Was Boromir in den Augen seines Bruders las, erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Flackerte der Wahnsinn darin?  
Faramir Stimme klang kalt und abweisend. „Was willst Du hier?"  
„Ich habe euch gehört, Dich und Vater. Du hast ihn angeschrieen….." Boromir war besorgt.

„Wer hätte das gedacht? Nicht wahr? Da habe ich unseren Vater doch angeschrieen! Was für ein Frevel!"  
Boromir schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Weißt Du eigentlich was Du da sagst? Merkst Du überhaupt noch etwas? Das bist nicht Du selbst, Faramir!"  
Dieser lachte bitter auf. „Und ich glaube, Du merkst nicht, dass Du mich störst." Er stockte kurz und sprach dann kalt weiter.  
„Entferne Dich bitte aus meinen Räumen. Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, Dich hinauswerfen zu lassen."  
Damit wandte er sich ab und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer. Dort nahm er hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz und griff nach einem Buch.  
Boromir hatte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher geschaut. Konnte er seinen Ohren trauen?  
Dann folgte er seinem Bruder und blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. Einen Versuch wollte er noch machen.  
„Faramir, was ist mit Dir? Ich habe Dir nichts getan….."  
Dieser sah langsam auf und er klang noch immer kalt. „Geh jetzt endlich. Befreie meinen Blick von Deiner Anwesenheit."  
Boromir sah ihn noch einen Moment an. Er sah Hass und Wahnsinn in den blauen Augen seines Bruders.  
Dann drehte er sich um und verließ diese Räume.

Er hatte Gandalf in seinem Gästezimmer aufgesucht und ihm über Faramir berichtet.  
Boromir saß in einem Sessel, während der Zauberer nachdenklich auf und ab ging.  
Dieser sorgte sich jetzt wirklich.  
Er blieb stehen und schaute Boromir an.  
„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dann wird es passieren. Faramir wird immer stärker von Saruman beeinflusst."  
Boromir war verzweifelt. „Ihr müsst doch irgendetwas tun können!"  
„Das kann ich nur, wenn Saruman ganz über Deinen Bruder herrscht. Das wird der Moment sein, in welchem Faramir das macht, was Saruman letztendlich will." Entmutigt schüttelte Boromir langsam seinen Kopf und senkte ihn.  
Der Zauberer sah auf den jungen Mann hinab. Er konnte ihn verstehen und er tat ihm leid.  
Er wusste, dass Boromir seinen Bruder über alles liebte. Sie blieben noch bis tief in der Nacht zusammen und redeten.  
Gandalf musste dem jungen Mann immer wieder versichern, dass er ständig ein Auge auf Faramir haben würde.

Am nächsten Tag um die Mittagszeit eilte ein Bote in dem großen Gebäude umher.  
Er sollte dem Zauberer und den Söhnen Denethors ausrichten, dass sie alle heute Abend zur achten Stunde zusammen in dem großen Speisesaal essen würden.  
Aber dieser Auftrag war gar nicht so einfach. Er hatte noch keinen von ihnen finden können.  
Dann war es endlich soweit.  
Den Zauberer hatte er in der Bibliothek gefunden und Boromir war in dem Raum, in welchem die Schwertkampf-Übungen durchgeführt wurden.  
Faramir hatte er in den Gärten finden können. Dieser hatte mit einem Buch auf einer Bank gesessen.

Die achte Stunde dieses Abends rückte näher.  
Auch an diesem Tag herrschte eine merkwürdige Stimmung. Faramir ließ sich den ganzen Tag über nicht blicken.  
Gandalf wandelte ständig zwischen der Bibliothek in der Zitadelle und den Archiven im sechsten Zirkel hin und her. Er war ruhelos. Es würde etwas passieren!  
War heute dieser Tag? Er beschloss, sicherheitshalber seinen Stab mit in dem Speisesaal zu nehmen.

Boromirs Schwertkampf-Übungen ließen heute sehr zu wünschen übrig. Er konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Faramir hatte er an diesem Tag nicht einmal gesehen.  
Cieriel, sein Kampfpartner und ein Freund Faramirs, blieb stehen und ließ sein Schwert sinken.  
„Wo ist der Boromir, den ich kenne? Jeder Anfänger könnte Dich heute mit einem Schlag besiegen!"  
Boromir ließ sein Schwert ebenfalls sinken und wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Er atmete heftig.  
„Oder Du bist heute bewundernswert gut. Lange Zeit habe ich Dich nicht kämpfen sehen. Du bist wahrlich gut geworden. Auf dem Schlachtfeld will ich nicht gegen Dich kämpfen müssen."  
Cieriel wusste, dass das nicht stimmte, aber er lächelte. „Ich glaube, wir sollten für heute Schluss machen. Du bist nicht bei der Sache."  
Boromir lächelte ebenfalls. „Dir kann man nichts vormachen. Eine Eigenschaft, die Faramir an Dir sehr schätzt."  
„Ihn habe ich seit er Urlaub hat nicht einmal gesehen! Das wundert mich. Sonst hat er mich gerne besucht oder wir haben Kampfübungen gemacht."  
Das klang ein wenig enttäuscht.  
Boromir sah in Cieriels dunkle Augen.  
„Faramir war acht lange Monate in Ithilien. Er musste auch den Winter dort verbringen. Jetzt braucht er einfach mal eine Ruhephase."  
Cieriel nickte unglücklich. „Du hast wohl Recht."  
Boromir ging zu ihm und schlug ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „ Er wird seinen Weg zu Dir noch finden. Glaub mir. Und ich muss jetzt gehen. Heute Abend hat Vater uns zum Essen rufen lassen. Und ich muss noch baden und mich umziehen."  
Er grinste. „Würde ich so erscheinen, würde Vater einen Herztod erleiden."  
Sie beide lachten auf und verließen diesen Raum.

Jetzt war es soweit. Die achte Stunde war gekommen.

Denethor zog noch seinen schwarzen Mantel an und dann verließ er seine Privatgemächer, um den Speisesaal aufzusuchen.  
Die pelzbesetzten Säume seines Mantels glitten lautlos über den steinernen Boden hinter ihm her.  
Jetzt hatte er die große Treppe erreicht. Nur diese musste er noch hochgehen, um dann diesen Raum zu erreichen.

Gandalf trug seine grauen Gewänder. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Stab. Der stand in einer Ecke des Raumes an der Wand gelehnt. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu und seine rechte Hand schloss sich um ihn. Einen Moment verharrte er und sah auf die Spitze des Stabes.  
Würde er ihn heute brauchen müssen? Musste er Faramir heute Schmerzen zufügen? Er hoffte, es würde nicht so sein.  
Aber wenn es nicht heute wäre, dann würde es ein anderer Tag sein. Er schloss kurz seine Augen, gab sich einen Ruck, nahm den Stab und verließ sein Zimmer.  
Das Ziel war der Speisesaal.

Boromir saß auf seinem Bett. Er hatte gebadet und er trug frische Kleider. Gerade hatte er seine Stiefel angezogen.  
Er senkte seinen Kopf und starrte gedankenverloren auf seine Stiefelspitzen. Warum hatte Faramir sich den ganzen Tag nicht blicken lassen?  
Wieder erinnerte er sich an gestern Abend.  
An das, was Faramir gesagt hatte!  
War das sein Bruder gewesen? Oder war es wirklich Saruman? Er hatte Angst vor diesen Abend.  
In welcher Stimmung würde Faramir sein? Würde etwas passieren?  
Er wünschte sich, der Abend wäre schon vorbei. Dann stand er auf um seine Räume zu verlassen. Sein Weg führte ihn ebenfalls in den Speisesaal.

Auch Faramir hatte ausgiebig gebadet und er trug auch saubere Kleider. Er hatte es vermieden, mit Boromir zusammen den Waschraum, den sie sich teilten, zu nutzen.  
Erst als sein Bruder ihn verließ, hatte er ihn betreten.  
Jetzt stand er auf seinem Balkon und schaute in Richtung Nord-West. Dorthin, wo Isengart lag. Dorthin, wo Saruman war!  
Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er spürte die Macht Sarumans und er verstand genau, was dieser von ihm wollte.  
Er wandte sich ab und durchquerte sein Schlafzimmer. Dann hatte er das Arbeitszimmer erreicht und trat auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. Vor ihm blieb er stehen.  
Seine rechte Hand zog langsam die oberste Schublade auf.  
Ein irres Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht, als seine Finger das Heft des Dolches umklammerten, der in dieser Schublade lag.  
Der Dolch war groß genug, um tödliche Wunden zu erzeugen und klein genug um ihn gut zu verbergen!  
Er schloss die Schublade und verließ seine Räume. Der Speisesaal war nicht weit!  
Nein, das war er wirklich nicht…..

Denethor stand am Kamin und stocherte in dem Feuer herum, als Gandalf den Raum betrat.  
„Heil, Denethor, ich grüße Euch an diesem Abend und ich danke Euch für diese Einladung." Denethor fuhr erschocken herum.  
Dann richtete er sich auf und sah ihn stolz an. „Meinen Dank für Euren Gruß. Nehmt Platz." Damit wies er zu dem Tisch.  
Gandalf nahm an einem Kopfende des Tisches Platz, während Denethor das andere Ende in Beschlag nahm.  
In diesem Moment betrat auch Boromir den Raum. Er verbeugte sich erst zu seinem Vater und anschließend zu Gandalf.  
Dann nahm er seinen Platz, rechts neben seinem Vater ein.

Denethor schaute Boromir an. „Wo bleibt Dein missratener Bruder?"  
Boromir war erschrocken über die hasserfüllte Stimme und die Worte seines Vaters in Gandalfs Anwesenheit.  
„Bitte, Vater! Bedenke Deine Wortwahl. Er wird schon kommen."

Jetzt herrschte eine unangenehme Stille in diesem Raum. Gandalf und Boromir sahen sich kurz an.  
Boromir hatte gesehen, dass Gandalf seinen Stab bei sich hatte. Der lehnte an der rückwärtigen Wand, neben dem Kamin.

Faramir hatte jetzt die große Treppe erreicht. Er blieb kurz stehen und sah hinauf. Nach dieser Treppe würde er gleich den Speisesaal erreichen!

Denethors Finger der rechten Hand trommelten ungeduldig auf der Tischplatte, Gandalf zupfte an den Enden seines langen, grauen Bartes  
und Boromir kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.  
Die drei Männer spürten die Spannung, die in der Luft lag.

Jetzt hatte auch Faramir den Raum erreicht und betrat ihn. Drei Augenpaare starrten ihn an.  
Er versuchte sich zu beherrschen, aber die drei Männer sahen den Wahnsinn in seinen Augen.  
Faramir suchte den Blick seines Vaters. „Ah, Vater! Meinen Dank für diese Einladung. Wie komme ich zu dieser Ehre?"  
Sie hörten den Spott in seiner Stimme.  
Denethor kochte innerlich. Er zwang sich, nicht aufzuspringen und Faramir zu schlagen.  
Seine Hände umklammerten das Essbesteck, während er ihn ansah.  
Und seine Stimme war nur mühsam beherrscht. „Setz Dich auf Deinen Platz und halte den Mund. Sonst bekommst Du, was Du verdient hast."

Gandalf beobachtete die beiden Männer sehr genau. Gleich würde etwas passieren!  
Auch Boromir war alarmiert. Das war nicht sein Bruder! Der würde so etwas nie sagen!

Jetzt lächelte Faramir. Aber dieses Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen.  
„Ich glaube, Du irrst Dich, Vater! Du bekommst, was Du verdient hast."

Denethor sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Wie kannst Du es wagen…"

In dem Moment als Faramir den Dolch in der Hand hatte, sprangen auch Boromir und Gandalf auf.

* * *


	16. Saurons Gift

* * *

Celebne, ja, Denethor gönnt seinem zweitgeborenen Sohn herzlich wenig. Aber jetzt sind Faramir und auch Denethor von anderen Mächten gefangen.

* * *

Neu, es freut mich, dass Du zu meiner Story gefunden hast. Nun, es geht jetzt weiter!

* * *

Denethor sah entsetzt auf den Dolch in Faramirs Hand und er war unfähig sich zu rühren. 

Mit drei langen und schnellen Schritten hatte Faramir seinen Vater fast erreicht.

Boromir sah seinen Bruder auf ihren Vater zugehen. Gleich würde er ihn erreichen!  
Warum rührt Vater sich nicht, dachte er verzweifelt.

Gandalfs Stuhl schepperte über den Boden, während er versuchte Faramir festzuhalten.  
Doch dieser war zu schnell.

Faramir und Boromir waren gleichzeitig bei ihrem Vater. Faramir stieß mit dem Dolch zu und Boromir riss Denethor zurück.  
Dieser fiel rücklings über seinen Stuhl, stieß hart mit dem Kopf am Boden auf und blieb bewusstlos liegen.

Boromir fühlte den heißen Schmerz in seiner rechten Schulter, während er versuchte Faramir festzuhalten.  
Dieser schrie wütend auf und wehrte sich.  
Jetzt war auch Gandalf zur Stelle und umschlang von hinten Faramirs Oberkörper. Dann ließ Boromir von Faramir ab.  
Schnell packte er dessen rechtes Handgelenk und drückte abermals zu.  
Er wusste, dass er seinem Bruder damit wehtat. Aber die gewünschte Reaktion trat ein und Faramir ließ den Dolch fallen.

Gandalf hatte Mühe ihn festzuhalten. Faramir schrie vor Wut und trat unkontrolliert.  
„Schnell, Boromir, mein Stab, hole ihn."

Gehetzt sah Boromir sich um, noch immer schrie sein Bruder. Dann rannte er zu der Wand, griff nach dem Stab und lief zurück zu den beiden.  
„Was soll ich mit damit machen?" Hilflos sah auf den Stab in seiner Hand.  
Gandalf zerrte, den immer noch schreienden Faramir weiter von Denethor weg. „Faramir darf nicht in die Nähe eures Vaters."  
Boromir folgte den beiden. Gandalf zerrte ihn noch weiter weg, dann drehte er sich um und stieß Faramir mit all seiner Kraft in eine Ecke des Raumes.

Faramir versuchte im Gleichgewicht zu bleiben.  
Im Fallen griff er nach einem Tisch, der ihm Halt geben sollte, er riss den Tisch mit sich und schlug schwer auf dem Boden auf.  
Dort blieb er schwer atmend liegen.

Boromir sah dem Geschehen entsetzt zu.  
Gandalf riss ihm den Stab aus der Hand und trat auf Faramir zu.  
Er schien größer geworden zu sein und das Licht in dem Zimmer war viel dunkler geworden.

Erbarmungslos sah Gandalf auf Faramir hinab und zielte mit der Spitze seines Stabes auf ihn. Der lag jetzt auf seinen Rücken und starrte ihn an.

Gandalfs Stimme war laut und verachtend.  
„Jetzt weiß ich, was Du beabsichtigst. Saruman, Du Feigling. Wie tief bist Du doch gesunken, dass Du andere Dein Werk verrichten lassen willst."

Die Nähe des Stabes beunruhigte Faramir, sie tat ihm weh. Sein Kopf fing an zu schmerzen.  
Er versuchte zurück zu weichen, aber da war die Wand. Er konnte nicht weg und die Augen des Zauberers hielten ihn gefangen.

Gandalf trat näher an Faramir heran. Dann konzentrierte er sich und berührte Faramir mit seinem Stab.

Boromir sah die Angst im Gesicht seines Bruders und als Gandalf ihn mit dem Stab berührte, schrie dieser im Schmerz auf.  
„Gandalf, Ihr tut ihm weh…" Erschrocken wich er einen Schritt zurück.  
So etwas wie ein Blitzschlag war für Sekunden zwischen Gandalf und Faramir.

Dann war es vorbei und Faramirs Schreie erstarben.  
Während dieser kraftlos liegen blieb, erhellte das Zimmer sich wieder.

Als der Zauberer sich umdrehte und zu Boromir sah, wirkte er alt und müde. „Bring Deinen Bruder in seine Zimmer. Er wird schreckliche Kopfschmerzen haben."  
Boromir nickte. „Was ist mit ihm?"  
„Er hat es überstanden und er wird sich nicht daran erinnern, was er tun wollte."  
Dann ging Gandalf zu Denethor, der noch immer ohne Bewusstsein am Boden lag.

Boromir blickte zu seinem Bruder. Einen Moment war er noch unfähig sich zu bewegen, aber dann ging er zu ihm und kniete bei ihm nieder. „Faramir?"  
Der sah ihn an und seine Stimme war kaum zu verstehen. „Du blutest an der Schulter. War ich das?"  
Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das warst nicht Du. Glaube mir! Und es ist nur ein Kratzer."  
Dann half er ihm aufzustehen. „Ich bring Dich in Deine Zimmer, dann kannst Du Dich hinlegen. Du hast Kopfschmerzen, richtig?"  
Sein Bruder nickte nur.  
Dann fiel Faramirs Blick auf seinen Vater und er blieb erschrocken stehen.  
„Warum liegt Vater am Boden? Was ist passiert?"  
Boromir zog ihn mit sich. „Es ist nichts, was Dich beunruhigen müsste. Komm weiter."

Nur kurze Zeit später hatten sie Faramirs Räume erreicht und betraten sie.  
Boromir hatte ihn am linken Arm festgehalten.  
Jetzt ließ er ihn los und Faramir ging noch ein paar Schritte zur Mitte seines Arbeitszimmers. Dann blieb er stehen und schaute Boromir an.  
Die blauen Augen Faramirs waren dunkel umschattet. „Ich habe etwas Schreckliches gemacht. Ich fühle es….."  
Boromir schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. Seine Stimme klang leise und eindringlich. „Nein, Du selbst hast nichts gemacht. Das warst nicht Du!"  
Faramir drehte ihm den Rücken zu.  
Boromir hörte an der Atmung seines Bruders, dass dieser versuchte sein Weinen zu unterdrücken.  
Dann beugte Faramir seinen Oberkörper nach vorne und legte beide Hände auf sein Gesicht.  
Er schrie leise, während er weinte. Schreie, die ihm das Herz brechen wollten.  
Wie verzweifelt musste Faramir sein!  
Er ging zu ihm und nahm ihn an den Schultern, um ihn wieder aufzurichten. Faramir folgte ihm. Dann nahm Boromir ihn in dem Arm und ließ ihn weinen.  
Faramir umklammerte ihn so fest, dass es fast schmerzte.  
Er fühlte die Nässe seiner Tränen an seinem Hals, fühlte wie sein Körper zitterte.  
Den linken Arm hatte Boromir um seine Schultern gelegt und mit der rechten Hand fuhr er ihm durch das Haar.  
„Weine, weine solange wie Du es brauchst." Was sollte er machen? Wie konnte er ihm sonst helfen? Er wusste es nicht.  
Langsam stieg Sorge in ihm auf. Auch nach Minuten ließ die Heftigkeit dieses Gefühlsausbruches nicht nach.  
Es dauerte wirklich noch eine ganze Zeit, aber dann wurde er ruhiger.

Faramir löste seine Umklammerung und auch die Umarmung seines Bruders. Seinen Blick hielt er gesenkt. Seine Stimme war leise und brüchig. „Geh, lass mich allein!" Boromir versuchte ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?"  
Faramir sah ihn nicht an. „Geh jetzt endlich." Das klang schon schärfer.  
Boromir ging zur Tür. Dort sah er sich noch einmal um.  
Sein Bruder hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt.  
Dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Als Gandalf sich zu Denethor beugte, sah er, dass dieser bereits langsam zu sich kam.  
Er half dem Truchsess auf die Beine und ließ ihn sich auf einen Stuhl setzen.  
Anschließend versuchte er ihm zu erklären, was mit Faramir gewesen war.  
Doch Denethor hörte ihm kaum zu. Sein Hass auf ihn war größer denn je geworden.

Jetzt hatte auch Boromir den Speisesaal wieder erreicht und sah erleichtert, dass sein Vater auf einem Stuhl saß.  
„Vater, Eru sei es gedankt. Du bist nicht verletzt!"  
Der sah ihn zornig an. „Dafür wird dieser kleine Bastard büßen, das kannst Du mir glauben."  
„Ich denke, Gandalf wird es Dir gesagt haben. Das war nicht Faramir, das war Saruman!"  
Jetzt stand Denethor auf und sein Gesicht war vor Hass verzerrt. „Ihr wollt ihn in Schutz nehmen. Das ist alles."  
Gandalf sah den Mann beschwörend an. „Denethor, Ihr wisst, dass dies die Wahrheit ist!"  
Unbeirrt ging dieser zum Tisch und nahm die Glocke zur Hand. Dann betätigte er sie.  
Boromir war beunruhigt. „Was hast Du vor?"  
Sein Vater fuhr zu ihm herum. „Er bekommt das, was er verdient hat."  
Gandalf hob beschwichtigend seine Hände. „Denethor, macht nichts, was Ihr bereuen würdet."  
Jetzt erschien ein Dienstbote in der Tür.  
Denethor herrschte ihn an. „Ihr geht sofort zur Garde. Sie sollen Faramir einsperren!"  
Der Dienstbote machte große Augen, aber dann verbeugte er sich gehorsam und floh fast aus dem Raum.

Boromir und Gandalf waren entsetzt.  
„Vater, wie kannst Du das machen? Er ist Dein Sohn!"  
Auch Gandalf erhob seine Stimme. „Denethor, vergesst Euch nicht. Faramir trifft keine Schuld!"  
Der sah dem Zauberer in die Augen und ein grausames Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
„Ihr könnt gerne die Stadt verlassen. Ich halte Euch nicht auf." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer.

Gandalf hatte dem Truchsess hinterher geschaut, dann blickte er zu Boromir.  
„Boromir, ich glaube hier liegt ein wenig mehr im Argen, als nur die Sache mit Faramir."  
Der verstand nicht. „Wie meint Ihr das?"  
Gandalf erklärte ihm seine Befürchtung und Boromir war schockiert.  
„Dann würde er Faramir vielleicht sogar töten lassen?"  
„Ja, das würde er."  
„Könnt Ihr denn da auch nichts machen? Müssen wir wieder warten, bis es zu einem Unglück kommt?"  
Gandalf sah ihn traurig an. „Noch hat Denethor die Überhand, erst wenn Sauron ihn völlig gefangen nimmt, kann ich etwas tun."  
„Woher wisst Ihr, dass es Sauron ist und nicht auch Saruman?"  
„Dein Vater hat mehr Stärke als Dein Bruder. Saruman könnte ihn nie beherrschen."

Die beiden Wachmänner klopften gar nicht erst an.  
Sie stießen die Tür auf und betraten Faramirs Räume. Dieser hatte am Fenster gestanden und fuhr erschrocken herum.  
„Was…" Mehr konnte er nicht sagen.  
„Euer Vater befahl Euch festzunehmen und einzusperren." Sie packten ihn links und rechts schmerzhaft am Arm und führten ihn ab.

Denethors Weg führte ihn zu dem alten Kerkermeister.  
Dieser war schon einige Jahre nicht mehr im Dienst. Aber der Mann hatte bei Denethor noch etwas gut zu machen.  
Jetzt hatte er das Haus im fünften Zirkel erreicht und klopfte an.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, als die Tür sich öffnete und der grauhaarige Mann ihn erstaunt anschaute. „Denethor!"  
Der sah dem Mann unfreundlich ins Gesicht. „Ja, ich! Ihr werdet für mich etwas tun! Meister Dragil."  
Als Denethor den Mann aufgeklärte hatte, schaute dieser ihn entsetzt an. „Aber mein Herr, das ist Euer Sohn! Das kann ich nicht machen…."  
"Und ob Ihr könnt. Er wird gleich in einer Zelle der Garde sein. Der Hauptmann der Garde weiß bereits Bescheid, dass Ihr kommt und ihn mitnehmt."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren wandte er sich ab und ging zurück.  
Dragil starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher.

Nachdem Gandalf nach Boromirs Wunde geschaut und sie verbunden hatte, schlugen auch sie den Weg zur Garde ein. Diese befand sich im sechsten Zirkel.  
Die Männer betraten den Vorraum und blieben vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. Der Mann der Garde, der dahinter saß, sah sie erstaunt an.  
Boromirs Stimme klang beherrscht. „Ich möchte zu meinem Bruder. Zu dem Heermeister Faramir."  
Der andere Mann sah ihn unglücklich an. „Er ist nicht mehr hier. Er wurde abgeholt."  
Boromir war erstaunt. „Wie meint Ihr das? Wer hat ihn abgeholt und wohin hat man ihn gebracht?"  
Jetzt wirkte der Mann bedrückt. „Sir, ich habe Anweisung niemanden davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, wer ihn geholt hat. Und wo man ihn hinbrachte, weiß ich nicht."

Boromir und Gandalf schauten sich ratlos an. „Boromir, ich glaube Dein Vater hat etwas Schreckliches mit Deinem Bruder vor. Wir sollten ihn suchen gehen."  
Sie nickten dem Mann der Garde zu und verließen das Gebäude wieder.

Dragil hatte sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, seine ehemaligen Kerkerarbeiter aufzusuchen.  
Es waren große und stämmige Männer, mit viel Kraft.  
Sie waren erstaunt, aber widersprachen nicht und folgten Dragil zur Garde um den zweitgeborenen Sohn ihres Truchsess dort in Empfang zu nehmen.

Faramir war gerade erst in der Zelle, als drei Männer den Zellentrakt betraten. Mit Erschrecken stellte er fest, dass einer der Männer der alte Kerkermeister war.  
Aber der Kerker wurde schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr benutzt! Es hatte in der Stadt keine schweren Verbrechen mehr gegeben.  
So wurde der Kerkermeister entlassen und der Kerker wurde vergessen.  
Faramir wusste, dass die dicken Wände jeden Schrei in diesen Räumen halten würden.  
Als kleiner Junge hatte er sich einmal in den ehemaligen Kerker geschlichen, um dort die Foltergeräte zu bestaunen.

Die Zelle wurde aufgeschlossen und einer der Männer hielt ihm einen dunkelgrauen Umhang hin.  
„Überziehen und Kapuze aufsetzen!" Das war ein Befehl.  
Er nahm den Umhang und tat, wie ihm gesagt wurde. Faramir glaubte zu wissen, warum er auch die Kapuze aufsetzen sollte.  
So würde ihn niemand erkennen als den Sohn des Truchsess. Die Kerker waren im fünften Zirkel.  
In den oberen Zirkeln der Stadt gab es genug Menschen, die die Söhne des Truchsess vom Sehen kannten!  
Kaum hatte er den Umhang übergezogen, nahmen ihn die Männer rau an den Armen und führten ihn ab.  
Dragil zog noch schnell die Kapuze tief in Faramirs Gesicht.

Zuerst suchten Gandalf und Boromir die Zitadelle ab. Zuletzt gingen sie durch die Kellergewölbe. Aber hier war Faramir nicht zu finden.  
Boromir war am verzweifeln. „Wo könnte er bloß sein?"  
Gandalf sah ihn an. „ Dein Vater befindet sich im Turmzimmer. Vielleicht in einem der Turmzimmer?"  
Boromir nickte. „Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein, damit er uns nicht bemerkt."  
Da die Kerkerräume schon lange nicht mehr benutzt wurden, kam er nicht auf diese Idee.  
Und Gandalf wusste nichts von dem Kerker.  
Jetzt schickten sie sich an zu dem Turm zu gehen. Mittlerweile war es spät in der Nacht.

Die Männer hatten Faramir in eine Zelle des Kerkers gestoßen und ihm den Umhang wieder abgenommen.  
Danach verschwanden sie. Die dicke Holztür zu diesem Zellentrakt hatten sie ebenfalls geschlossen.  
Es war jetzt stockdunkel.  
Er tastete sich langsam an einer rauen Wand entlang, bis in eine Ecke. Dort setzte er sich auf dem Boden und zog seine Beine an den Leib. Das bot ihm ein wenig Wärme. Es war feucht und kalt in diesem alten Gemäuer.  
Selbst Ratten würden freiwillig nicht hierher kommen, dachte er bitter.  
Dann legte er sein Kinn auf die Knie und schlang seine Arme um die Beine.

Der Zauberer und Boromir hatten fast die ganze Nacht gesucht, dann gaben sie es auf und waren zu Bett gegangen.  
Zum Frühstück erschien Denethor wieder nicht und die Stimmung zwischen den beiden Männern war sehr bedrückt.

Faramir hatte jedes Gefühl der Zeit verloren. Und er glaubte wahnsinnig zu werden.  
Dass es bereits Morgen war, wusste er nicht.  
Jetzt war er aufgestanden und tastete sich wieder an der Wand entlang. Dann wusste er es!  
Seine Zelle hatte zwei Steinwände und zwei Seiten waren vergittert.  
Würde man ihn hier vergessen? Wollte sein Vater ihn hier sterben lassen? Schon jetzt spürte er den Durst. Das letzte Mahl und das letzte Getränk waren lange her.  
Er setzte sich wieder auf den Boden. Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf!

Dann wurde die schwere Holztür geöffnet und die drei Männer, die ihn herbrachten betraten diesen Raum.  
Die Fackeln, die sie bei sich hatten spendeten ein warmes Licht.  
Die Zelle wurde geöffnet. „Mitkommen, sofort."  
Er stand auf, um den Männern zu folgen. Obwohl es unnötig war, packten sie ihn wieder an den Armen.  
Er wurde durch einige Gänge in einen anderen Raum gebracht. Eine Seite der Gänge besaß kleine Fenster. So konnte er das Tageslicht sehen.  
Also musste er schon über zwölf Stunden hier sein!  
In diesem Raum ketteten sie ihn mit den Armen an einer Wand fest. Ungefähr einen Meter nach vorne hatte er Platz um gehen zu können.  
Die Fackeln steckten jetzt in Halterungen an der Wand.  
Dragil stand vor ihm. „Ihr wisst, warum Ihr hier seid?"  
Faramir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das weiß ich nicht!"  
„Ihr habt einen Mordanschlag auf den Truchsess von Gondor, der auch Euer Vater ist, verübt. Darauf steht die Todesstrafe. Es kann schnell gehen oder Ihr werdet vorher viel Schmerz erleiden. Gebt Ihr diesen Mordanschlag vor dem Richter zu?"

Faramir hatte ihn entgeistert und völlig fassungslos angeschaut.  
„Was soll ich getan haben? Ich soll versucht haben, meinen Vater zu töten? Das habe ich nie getan! Was soll das?"  
Er hatte wirklich keine Erinnerung an das, was er getan hatte!  
Aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass sein Vater am Boden gelegen hatte und Boromir hatte an der Schulter eine Wunde.  
War er das gewesen?  
Wieder schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „So etwas würde ich nie tun…."  
Dragil hatte kein Gewissen, dafür war er zu lange Kerkermeister gewesen und er hatte schon zu viele Gefangene gefoltert.  
Und bisher hatte er immer ein Geständnis bekommen! Ob die Menschen unschuldig waren oder nicht, interessierte ihn nicht. Er machte nur seinen Job.  
Das würde auch in diesem Fall nicht anders sein. Und Denethor hatte ihm eine großzügige Summe an Bezahlung angeboten.  
Ohne den Blick von Faramir zu nehmen, sprach er seine Männer an.  
„Zieht ihm die Tunika und die Stiefel aus."

* * *


	17. Dragils Gewissen

* * *

Liebe Celebne, danke für Deine Treue. Ja, Denethor hat sich für Faramir etwas sehr Schlimmes ausgedacht.Was wird das noch für ein Ende nehmen?

* * *

An dieser Stelle erinnere ich nochmals an das rating „R"! 

Das folgende Kapitel beinhaltet brutale Gewalt.

Wenn Du so etwas nicht lesen möchtest, dann betätige jetzt den Button „Return" und verlasse diese Geschichte.

* * *

Boromir und der Zauberer durchkämmten schon seit Stunden den sechsten Zirkel. Auch hier gab es vergessene Keller und leere Gebäude.  
Jetzt waren sie in einem Gebäude, das früher einmal eine Taverne gewesen war.  
Das Bier in den Fässern musste immer kühl gelagert sein, also musste hier auch ein Kellergewölbe sein.  
Sie standen in einer der Hinterräume und schauten sich hilflos an.  
Boromir hob verzweifelt seine Hände. „Es muss hier einen Keller geben. Es geht nicht anders."  
Gandalf blickte zu Boden. Dann sah er es! „Boromir, mein Freund. Wir stehen gerade auf der Tür zu diesem Keller."  
Auch Boromir schaute zu Boden. Der viele Staub und Dreck ließen die Holzklappe die gleiche Farbe annehmen wie der steinerne Boden.  
Sie traten beiseite und schauten sie an. Dann schüttelte Boromir den Kopf. „Wäre sie in letzter Zeit bewegt worden, wäre der Dreck runtergefallen."  
Entmutigt verließen sie die alte Taverne, um weiter zu suchen. 

Die dicken Wände des Kerkers hatten Faramirs Schmerzensschreie nicht nach außen dringen lassen.  
Es musste bereits Mittag sein. Dragil wusste, dass Denethor gleich erscheinen würde. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er noch immer kein Geständnis hatte.

Faramir konnte schon lange nicht mehr stehen.  
Er saß auf dem Boden gegen die raue Wand gelehnt und fühlte, wie die eisernen Fesseln seine Handgelenke verletzten und er fühlte den schmerzhaften Zug in seinen Armen. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn seine Schultergelenke reißen wollten.  
Die Nähte an seinen Handgelenken waren teilweise aufgeplatzt und das Blut lief an seinen Armen hinunter, dann über die Schultern und tropfte zu Boden.  
Ein weiterer Tritt in seinem Magen veranlasste ihn zum Würgen. Aber sein Magen besaß nichts, was er von sich geben könnte.  
Dann fiel sein Kopf nach vorne und endlich nahm ihn die Bewusstlosigkeit gnädig auf.

Dragil fluchte. Für heute konnten sie aufhören. Die zwei Männer, die bei ihm waren, wunderten sich wieder einmal über die skrupellose Brutalität Dragils.  
Der blonde, junge Mann tat ihnen leid, sie glaubten seinen Beteuerungen, dass er unschuldig sei. Dass es ein Sohn ihres Truchsess war, hatte sie schockiert.

Jetzt ging die Tür auf und Denethor betrat den Raum. Zuerst war er sehr erschrocken über Faramirs Zustand.  
Aber dann hatte er sich wieder in seiner Gewalt. Die Fackel, die er in seiner rechten Hand hielt, ließ unruhige Schatten auf seinem Gesicht tanzen.  
Der irre Blick und der Wahnsinn, der Denethor gefangen hielt, waren deutlich zu sehen. „Hat er gestanden?"  
Dragil sah den Truchsess unglücklich an. „Nein, mein Herr. Er beteuert seine Unschuld."  
Denethor verzog wieder sein Gesicht vor Hass. „Macht weiter. Ich will, dass er es gesteht." Damit wandte er sich ab und fegte aus diesem Raum.

Dragil wandte sich an seine Männer. „Bringt ihn in die Zelle und stellt ihm Wasser und Brot hin. Wir machen morgen weiter."  
Die Männer lösten Faramirs Handfesseln und zogen ihn an den Beinen zurück zu seiner Zelle.  
Dass der junge Mann eine blutige Spur auf dem Boden hinterließ, bemerkten sie nicht.  
Der raue und unebene Boden riss immer wieder Wunden in den ungeschützten Rücken Faramirs.

Dragil zweifelte langsam an den Verstand seines Truchsess. Wie konnte ein Vater seinen eigenen Sohn so quälen lassen?  
War der Truchsess noch Herr seiner Sinne? Er kannte einen stolzen und ehrwürdigen Denethor. Aber der Mann, den er eben gesehen hatte, das war nicht sein Truchsess! Welche teuflischen Mächte waren hier am Werk?  
Aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder an die gute Entlohnung! Die konnte er gut gebrauchen.

Als Denethor durch den sechsten Zirkel ging, sah er Gandalf und Boromir. Sie betraten gerade ein verlassenes Gebäude. Oh ja, er wusste, was die beiden taten. Sie suchten nach Faramir! Aber sie würden ihn nicht finden!  
Er lachte leise und hämisch auf. Jetzt drängte es ihn, wieder in das Turmzimmer zu gelangen. Er würde Sauron zeigen, wer hier stärker war!

Langsam erwachte Faramir und er fühlte diese grässlichen Schmerzen.  
Sie mussten ihn zurück gebracht haben, denn wieder umgab ihn diese undurchdringliche Dunkelheit.  
Er lag auf dem Rücken, aber der brannte wie Feuer. Langsam und mit viel Mühe drehte er sich auf die Seite. So waren die Schmerzen etwas besser zu ertragen.  
Jetzt bemerkte er, dass auch zwei seiner Backenzähne locker waren. Das mussten die Tritte in seinem Gesicht verursacht haben.  
Er hatte den Geschmack seines Blutes im Mund. Die gebrochenen Finger seiner rechten Hand waren geschwollen.  
Und der Schmerz in seinem linken Fuß, erinnerte ihn an die gebrochenen Zehen.  
Er versuchte verzweifelt wach zu bleiben, aber der Nebel in seinen Gedanken wurde immer dichter. Dann fiel er wieder in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

Spät am Abend gaben sie die Suche auf.  
Boromir sah Gandalf voller Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit an. „Wo mag er denn nur sein? Was ist mit ihm? Wie geht es ihm?"  
Gandalf sah und fühlte den seelischen Schmerz Boromirs. „Boromir, ich habe keine Worte, die Dich trösten könnten. Es tut mir leid."  
Als die beiden Männer den Weg zur Zitadelle einschlugen, sahen sie ganz oben im Turmzimmer das Licht.  
Entmutigt sahen sie sich an. Sie beide wussten, was das bedeutete!

Etwa zu dieser Zeit erwachte Faramir nochmals. Er hatte solch einen Durst! Wenn er doch nur einen Schluck Wasser bekommen würde! Nur einen winzigen Schluck!  
Er wollte sich aufrichten, aber der Schmerz in seinem Körper erlaubte es ihm nicht. Es war sein Instinkt, der ihn antrieb über den Boden dieser Zelle zu kriechen.  
Ohne Ziel, ohne Gedanken. Nur die Flucht vor dieser Dunkelheit und diesen Schmerzen.  
Seine Hände tasteten in der Dunkelheit, die gebrochenen Finger seiner Hand stießen an ein Gefäß das umfiel. Der Schmerz ließ ihn aufstöhnen.  
Dann fühlte er es. Dieses Gefäß hatte Wasser enthalten! In seiner Verzweiflung schluchzte er auf. Es war ein Gefäß mit Wasser und er hatte es umgestoßen!  
Er ließ sich wieder in den Staub des Bodens sinken, seine blauen Augen waren in der Dunkelheit aufgerissen.  
„Boromir, bitte, ich kann nicht mehr…..bitte hilf mir ……"

Früh am nächsten Morgen trafen sich Gandalf und Boromir wieder. Denethor hatte sich nicht blicken lassen.  
Gandalf sah dem jungen Mann in die Augen, als er sprach. „Es hat keinen Zweck so willkürlich zu suchen. Ich denke, wir sollten in den Archiven nach Dokumenten über die Grundrisse der Stadt suchen."  
Boromir fühlte Hoffnung. „Ja, ich glaube das macht Sinn." Eiligen Schrittes begaben sie sich in den sechsten Zirkel und betraten die Archive der Stadt.

Gandalf schaute nachdenklich auf die verschiedenen Regale mit unendlich vielen Schriftrollen.  
Wo konnten die Grundrisse sein?  
Er überlegte scharf. Faramir hatte ihm einmal gesagt, wo diese sich befanden. Aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern!  
Boromir sah Gandalf unsicher an. „Was überlegt Ihr? Nehmt die Dokumente und lasst uns schauen!"  
Der Zauberer wandte sich zu ihm. „Mir will im Moment nicht einfallen, wo diese sind. Dein Bruder weiß es!"  
Ungeduldig schüttelte Boromir seinen Kopf. „Dass Faramir es weiß, bringt uns nicht weiter." Dann ging er zu einem steinernen Regal und zog ziellos einige Schriftrollen hervor. Er warf einen Blick darauf und legte sie wieder zurück. So arbeitete er sich Stück für Stück weiter vor.  
Auch Gandalf hatte jetzt systematisch angefangen zu suchen.  
Jetzt war es schon fast Mittag.  
Wieder nahm Boromir einige Schriftrollen und überprüfte sie. Er wollte sie schon zurücklegen, als er es sah.  
Einen Moment war er überrascht. Aber es konnte eine Möglichkeit sein!  
Er hielt die Zeichnungen des Kerkers in der Hand. Natürlich, der Kerker im fünften Zirkel!  
Dann fuhr er zu Gandalf herum. „Gandalf, die Kerker. An die habe ich nicht gedacht!"  
Der Zauberer wandte sich ihm überrascht zu. „Kerker? Was für Kerker?"  
Jetzt war Boromir ungeduldig. „Im fünften Zirkel gibt es ein sehr großes Gewölbe. Es diente vor vielen Jahren als Kerker. Dort gibt es auch Folterkammern."  
Dann erschrak er über seine eigenen Worte. „Rasch, lasst uns dorthin gehen."

An diesem Morgen trafen sich auch Dragil und seine Männer wieder.  
Zusammen betraten sie den Kerker und steuerten Faramirs Verließ an. Dragil schluckte, nachdem er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte und mit seiner Fackel zu Faramirs Zelle leuchtete.  
Jetzt traten die drei Männer näher.  
Ihnen war es unbehaglich zumute, über das, was sie sie dort sahen.  
Der Sohn ihres Truchsess lag mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, seine Beine waren angewinkelt.  
Sein Rücken war überzogen mit schrecklichen Wunden und voller Blut. Das meiste Blut war schon trocken, aber sie konnten sehen, dass die Wunden nässten.  
Dragils Männer schauten sich schulbewusst an. Sie ahnten, wie das passiert war.  
„Wie konntet ihr nur so unvorsichtig sein! In diesem Zustand wird er sehr schnell über den Zustand Schmerz zu spüren hinaus sein."  
Dragil schloss die Zelle auf und kniete bei Faramir nieder. Er sah, dass der junge Mann ohne Bewusstsein war.  
Dieser hatte seine rechte Hand in die Linke gelegt, so als wolle er seinen gebrochenen Fingern Schutz bieten.  
Dann sah er zu seinen Männern hoch. „Holt einen Eimer mit Wasser und Lappen. Und vergesst das Trinkwasser nicht. Rasch."  
Die Männer nickten und gingen wieder.

Nachdenklich sah der alte Kerkermeister auf Faramir hinab. Hatte der Truchsess die Wahrheit gesprochen? Oder war er wahnsinnig geworden?  
Und wenn dieser Wahnsinn vielleicht vorbei gehen würde…! Dann wäre er selbst derjenige, der an dem Tod Faramirs schuld war.  
Würde er dann verurteilt werden? Was sollte er tun?  
In diesem Zustand brauchte er den jungen Mann nicht foltern. Er würde nicht viel fühlen.

Dann waren seine Männer wieder da und sie begannen ihm vorsichtig den Rücken zu waschen. Aber es war zu sehen! Die meisten Wunden waren bereits entzündet.  
Sie waren fast fertig als sie so etwas wie ein leises Wimmern hörten.

Faramir fühlte die Hände an seinem Körper, auf seinem Rücken. Sie taten ihm weh. Ein leises Stöhnen konnte er nicht verhindern.  
Dann schlug er die Augen auf und sah in das Gesicht des Mannes, der ihm so brutal zugesetzt hatte.

Dragil sah in die Augen Faramirs und er las die Angst und den Schmerz in ihnen.  
„Fürchtet Euch nicht. Wir säubern Eure Wunden. Habt Ihr Durst?" Er sah, dass Faramir zaghaft nickte.  
„Kommt. Ich helfe Euch ein wenig, damit Ihr trinken könnt." Die drei Männer halfen ihm, sich ein wenig aufzusetzen. Dann nahm Dragil den Kelch und ließ Faramir trinken.  
Er spürte die heiße Haut des jungen Mannes und er wusste, dass dieser Fieber hatte.  
Dann ließen die Männer ihn sich wieder hinlegen. Noch immer lag Faramir auf der Seite.  
Dragil sah in Faramirs blaue Augen.  
„Euer Vater will Euren Tod. Daran kann ich nichts ändern. Aber Ihr könnt Euch weitere Qualen und Schmerzen ersparen. Soll ich den Richter holen?"

Die Worte drangen fast überlaut an Faramirs Ohren. Sein Vater wollte seinen Tod!  
Er sollte etwas zugeben, was er nicht getan hatte. Oder hatte er es doch getan?  
Sein Vater hatte am Boden gelegen, aber Boromir hatte ihm versichert, dass er es nicht gewesen war!  
Entschlossen erwiderte er Dragils Blick. Seine Antwort war nur ein Wort. „Nein."

Dragil schloss kurz seine Augen, dann sah er Faramir wieder an. „Wie Ihr wollt. Ihr habt noch etwas Zeit, aber dann holen wir Euch."

Dragil machte sein Versprechen wahr. Gegen Mittag betrat er mit seinen Männern Faramirs Zelle um ihn zu holen.  
Die beiden Männer zerrten ihn auf die Beine und überhörten die Schmerzenslaute Faramirs.  
Dann zogen sie ihn mit sich.  
Faramir konnte mit seinem linken Fuß nicht richtig auftreten.  
Mit jedem Schritt spürte er den Schmerz, den seine gebrochenen Zehen verursachten.

Und wieder brachten sie ihn diesem Raum und ketteten ihn an die Wand.  
Dragil baute sich vor ihm auf. „Wollt Ihr wirklich noch mehr Schmerzen erleiden?"

Faramir hatte Mühe seinen Blick zu fixieren. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und er fühlte, dass eine Gesichtshälfte wohl geschwollen war.  
Das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer. „Ich habe es nicht getan. Bitte, glaubt mir…."

„Euer Vater sagt etwas anderes! Gebt es zu, dann habt Ihr es hinter Euch."

Faramir schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „ich….bin…..unschuldig…..bitte. So glaubt mir doch." Dann schaute er zu dem Kohlebecken und er sah auch den Schürhaken. Das Entsetzen nahm ihn gefangen.

Dragil nickte zu einem seiner Männer, dann wandte er sich ab. Er glaubte dem jungen Mann.  
Aber was sollte er machen? Es war ein Befehl Denethors gewesen!

Der Mann sah das Nicken und ging zu dem Kohlebecken. Das Feuer hatten sie schon eine Weile vorher angezündet.

Faramir sah wie gebannt auf den glühenden Schürhaken. Der Mann, der ihn trug, kam langsam näher. Auch dieser zögerte. Er glaubte an die Unschuld Faramirs.

Der blickte dem Mann jetzt in die Augen und flüsterte. „Bitte nicht! So glaubt mir doch."  
Dann starrte er wieder auf den Schürhaken und in seiner Angst und Verzweiflung schrie er auf.  
Er zerrte an den Ketten, die ihn erbarmungslos festhielten. Anschließend fühlte er, dass seine Beine nachgaben.

Nach Faramirs Schrei fuhr Dragil herum. „Hört auf. Sofort. Spätestens jetzt hätte jeder seine Schuld zugegeben."  
Seine Männer sahen ihn erstaunt an. Dragil zeigte Erbarmen? Das hatten sie noch nie erlebt!  
Einer seiner Männer trat zu dem Kohlebecken und legte den Schürhaken dort ab.

Dragil bemerkte, dass der junge Mann wieder auf dem Boden saß. Er musste schreckliche Schmerzen auf seinem Rücken haben, da er gegen die Wand gelehnt saß.  
Er kniete sich zu ihm, sah aber dann, dass Faramir nicht mehr ansprechbar war.

Jetzt blickte er zu seinen Männern hoch. „Macht ihn los und bringt ihn weg."  
Dann stand er auf. „Ich werde nach seinem Bruder suchen. Der wird mit Sicherheit nicht wissen, dass er hier ist."

Boromir und Gandalf eilten durch die Straßen des fünften Zirkels dieser großen Stadt.  
Jetzt wies Boromir auf ein großes Gebäude. „Dort ist es. In dem Gebäude waren früher auch Zellen. In dem Kellergeschoss befindet sich der alte Kerker. Rasch."  
Sie stießen die große schwere Holztür auf und erstürmten das Gebäude. Boromir wies auf eine weitere Tür. „Diese Tür führt nach unten zu dem Kerker."  
Vor der Tür blieb Boromir stehen und Gandalf wäre fast in ihm hineingelaufen. „Dort unten ist es teilweise stockdunkel. Wir brauchen eine Fackel."  
Gandalf war erleichtert, dass er endlich etwas Gutes tun konnte. „Das Licht besorgt mein Stab." Er war froh ihn mitgenommen zu haben.  
Boromir sah den Zauberer erst überrascht an, aber dann nickte er.  
Er öffnete die Tür und im gleichen Moment ließ Gandalf die Spitze seines Stabes aufleuchten.  
Anschließend gingen sie die steinerne und gewundene Treppe hinab.

Dragil ging vor seinen Männern her, auch er trug eine Fackel. Seine Männer hatten Faramir rechts und links unter die Arme gefasst. Sie bemerkten, dass der junge Mann sich bemühte gehen zu können.  
Sie konnten sich nur sehr langsam fortbewegen. Dragil drehte sich einmal um und sah Faramir ins Gesicht. Dieser stand kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Er hoffte, sie würden es noch bis zu seiner Zelle schaffen.  
Jetzt war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Faramir die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er fürchtete sich vor Denethors Zorn, aber sein Herz sagte ihm, dass seine Entscheidung richtig war.

Jetzt eilten Boromir und der Zauberer durch den langen und dunklen Gang.  
Boromir versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo die Zellen waren. Hier gab es mehrere Lagerräume, Zellen und die Folterkammern.  
Jetzt erinnerte er sich! Zu den Zellen mussten sie gleich nach rechts in einen anderen Gang abbiegen.  
Er nickte zu Gandalf. „Rechts herunter!"

Dann hatten sie die schwere Holztür erreicht. Diese stand offen und sie betraten den Zellentrakt.  
Beide Männer sahen es sofort!  
In der ersten Zelle befanden sich verschiedene Gegenstände.  
Zwei Wasserkrüge, wovon einer umgekippt war. Brot, welches wohl nicht angerührt war, ein Trinkgefäß und mehrere blutige Lappen.  
Sie sahen sich an und Gandalfs Stimme war leise. „Hier werden wir Antworten finden."  
Boromir schüttelte entsetzt seinen Kopf. „Wie konnte Vater das machen?"  
„Boromir, Dein Vater ist nicht mehr er selbst. Er weiß nicht, was er da anrichtet!"

* * *


	18. Verletzte Seelen

* * *

Lady, tausend Dank für Dein Review. Es freut mich, dass Dir diese Geschichte gefällt.  
Nun, das stimmt. Denethor kommt hier nicht so gut weg. Aber er ist auch von einer anderen Macht gefangen genommen.

* * *

Celebne, danke für Deine Treue. Ja, dieser Kerkermeister Dragil zeigt wirklich etwas Menschlichkeit. Er verzichtet ja auch auf seine Entlohnung.

* * *

May, erst einmal vielen, lieben Dank für Deine Reviews. Das hat mich sehr motiviert.  
Dein letztes Rev hat mich mit offenem Mund staunen lassen und ich dachte auch: Gandalf, nun mach endlich etwas. Setz Dein … in Bewegung.  
Aber das kommt erst im nächsten Kapitel. Versprochen.

* * *

Ratisbona, Du hast auch zu dieser Story gefunden! freu  
Hoffe sehr, dass Dir die folgenden Kapitel auch gefallen!

* * *

Kurz bevor Dragil mit seinen Männern den Zellentrakt betrat, sah er einen Lichtschein und er glaubte, es sei Denethor.  
Jetzt stieg doch ein wenig die Angst in ihm hoch. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu seinen Männern um. Diese mussten Faramir bereits abstützen. Er konnte nicht mehr laufen.  
Anschließend sah Dragil wieder nach vorn und er seufzte einmal.  
Er straffte seine Schultern und sie betraten den Zellentrakt. Die drei Männer waren überrascht, wen sie dort erblickten. Sie wussten sofort wer die anderen Männer waren. 

Boromir und der Zauberer fuhren herum. Auch ihnen wurde gewahr, dass dort jemand kam.

„Faramir!" Dies war ein entsetzter Aufschrei Boromirs, als er seinen Bruder und dessen Zustand erkannte.  
Dann schaute er Dragil hasserfüllt an und er stieß die Worte nur so aus. „Wie konntet Ihr das tun?"

Jetzt hatten die Männer Faramir in seine Zelle gebracht und legten ihn dort vorsichtig ab. Sie achteten darauf ihn auf die Seite zu legen.

Auch Gandalf war entsetzt und zusammen mit Boromir knieten sie bei dem jungen blonden Mann nieder.  
Jetzt wurde es Boromir gewahr, dass sein Bruder nur eine Hose trug.

Dragil stand schuldbewusst bei ihnen. „Sir, es war ein Befehl Eures Vaters. Er will ein Geständnis von ihm haben!"

Boromir hob seinen Blick zu Dragil und seine Stimme klang bitter. „Und? Habt Ihr ein Geständnis von ihm bekommen?"  
Er ahnte, welche Art von Geständnis sein Vater von Faramir haben wollte.

Der andere Mann schaute betreten zu Boden und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf.  
„Nein, er beteuert seine Unschuld. Und ich glaube ihm. Daher habe ich…." Er stockte kurz. "…abgebrochen!"

Boromir sah wieder fassungslos auf seinen Bruder. Er sah, dass Faramir seine Augen geöffnet hatte, aber dieser war nicht ansprechbar.

Jetzt schaute Gandalf auf Dragil und dessen Stimme war laut und fest.  
„Der Verstand des Truchsess hat sich in Wahnsinn aufgelöst. Das müsst Ihr doch bemerkt haben! Welcher Vater würde sein eigen Fleisch und Blut so quälen lassen?"

Dragil sah ihn unbehaglich an. „Ich sagte es bereits, es war ein Befehl! Ich habe ja aufgehört! Und ich wollte mich soeben auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder machen."

Dragils Männer fühlten sich ebenfalls schuldig, sie waren zurück getreten und waren froh, dass sie nicht angesprochen wurden.

Gandalf suchte den Blick Boromirs. „Wir müssen Deinen Bruder von hier wegbringen bevor Dein Vater kommt."

Dragil schluckte bevor er sprach. „Bitte beeilt Euch. Der Truchsess wollte gegen Mittag hier erscheinen."

Jetzt hatte Boromir einen anderen Gedanken.  
„Gandalf! Wir können so nicht mit ihm durch die Zirkel der Stadt gehen. Viele Menschen kennen uns vom Sehen. Das wäre ein Skandal."

Der erwiderte seinen Blick und seufzte schwer. Dann nickte er mit dem Kopf. „Ja, Du hast Recht. Gibt es hier eine Räumlichkeit, wo er bleiben kann bis es dunkel ist?"

Boromir sah ungeduldig zu Dragil. „Nun sagt schon! Gibt es hier so einen Raum?"

Dieser nickte. „Folgt mir!" Dann sah er zu seinen Männern. „Ihr könnt gehen. Das hier ist zuende. Euren Lohn bringe ich Euch später!"  
Es ärgerte ihn jetzt, dass er diese Männer selbst bezahlen musste. Auch auf seine Entlohnung musste er nun verzichten.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf Faramir entfernten die Männer sich eilig. Sie waren erleichtert gehen zu können.

Mit Gandalfs Hilfe hatte Boromir seinen Bruder auf die Arme genommen. Sein Herz tat ihm weh, als er ihn leise und voller Schmerz stöhnen hörte.  
Er hatte die schrecklichen Wunden auf seinen Rücken gesehen. Es tat ihm leid, dass er ihm nun wehtun musste. Und er hatte bemerkt, dass Faramir Fieber hatte.

Dann folgten Boromir und Gandalf dem alten Kerkermeister.  
Boromir sah immer wieder in das Gesicht seines Bruders. Er sah, dass dieser Schmerzen hatte und ihm entgingen auch nicht die Tränen Faramirs!  
Er flüsterte fast unhörbar. „Bitte! Kleiner Bruder! Gib nicht auf! Ich bin bei Dir! Ich helfe Dir! Alles wird gut werden, das verspreche ich Dir!"  
Eine Antwort bekam er nicht.  
In Boromir stieg ganz langsam ein neues Gefühl auf. Ein Gefühl der Abneigung und des Hasses. Er wusste, dass er ein solches Gefühl nicht haben durfte.  
Aber es wurde immer stärker und nahm ihn fast gefangen!  
Es war der Gedanke an seinen Vater!

Dragil hielt seine Fackel in der rechten Hand und war voraus gegangen.  
Er führte sie durch verschiedene Gänge und steuerte schließlich einen kleinen Raum an, der sogar ein Fenster besaß.  
Dann drehte er sich zu den beiden Männern um und ließ seine Fackel sinken.  
„Dieser Raum war früher ein Pausenraum für die Kerkerbediensteten."

Boromirs Blick fiel auf einen alten und verstaubten Holztisch. Er nickte dorthin.  
„So, Kerkermeister…" Das hatte höhnisch geklungen, aber jetzt gewann Boromirs Stimme an Schärfe.  
„Und jetzt zieht Ihr Eure Tunika aus und legt sie dort auf den Tisch."

Dragil begehrte auf. „Aber ich trage nichts darunter…."

Gandalf unterbrach ihn barsch und seine Augen funkelten. „Ihr habt seine Worte gehört! Also macht schon. Sonst zwinge ich Euch dazu noch mehr auszuziehen! Und anschließend hetze ich Euch durch die ganze Stadt!"

Hastig steckte Dragil die Fackel in eine Wandhalterung und zog schnell die Tunika aus. Anschließend breitete er sie auf den Tisch aus, um dann zurück zu treten.

Als Boromir seinen Bruder vorsichtig dort ablegte, hoffte er inständig, dass dieser Mann nicht so viel geschwitzt hatte. Das wäre ja widerlich!  
Er achtete auch sorgsam darauf, ihn auf die Seite zu legen. Dann strich er Faramir die langen Haare weg, die über dessen Gesicht fielen.  
Sie waren dreckig und schweißnass.

Gandalf bemerkte, dass der nackte Oberkörper des Kerkermeisters wahrlich kein Augenschmaus mehr war.  
Der dicke schwabbelige Bauch hing über den Bund seiner Hose.  
Er wedelte einmal herablassend mit seiner rechten Hand, als er sprach. „Ihr könnt gehen. Dies und Denethors Zorn, der Euch gewiss erwartet, wird genug an Strafe sein." Dann trat er auf Dragil zu. „Wenn Ihr schlau seid, dann solltet Ihr bis morgen früh nicht in Euer Haus zurückkehren. Wenn der Truchsess Faramir in der Zelle nicht vorfindet, wird er Euch aufsuchen. Und solltet Ihr ihm doch begegnen, so hütet Euch ihm zu verraten, wo sein Sohn sich befindet."

Dragil hatte den warnenden Ton in der Stimme des Zauberers bemerkt. Er nickte heftig mit dem Kopf und floh fast aus diesem Raum.  
Er hatte in ganz in der Nähe dieses Gebäudes Freunde. Die würden ihn sicherlich bis morgen aufnehmen.

Boromir hatte sich über seinen Bruder gebeugt. „Faramir? Hörst Du mich?" Er sah ihm in die Augen, aber diese waren blicklos.

Jetzt schaute er zu Gandalf, der sich wieder zu ihnen gewandt hatte. „Gandalf, er reagiert nicht! Was ist mit ihm?" Seine Stimme hörte sich verzweifelt an.

Der Zauberer umrundete den Tisch, um Faramir ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Es gab ihm einen Stich in seinem Herzen, als er ihn so liegen sah.  
Er hatte bereits die gebrochenen Finger und Zehen bemerkt.  
Und er hatte das Blut gesehen, dass ihm aus dem Mudwinkel lief. Das deutete auf innere Verletzungen hin.  
Jetzt nahm er mit seiner rechten Hand Faramirs Kinn und er beugte sich weit über ihn.  
Instinktiv wischte er mit seinem Daumen das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel. Aber neues floss nach.

Die Augen des Zauberers blickten tief in die des jungen Mannes. Seine langen, weißen Haare fielen ihm über das Gesicht, wie ein Vorhang.  
Er sah in diese blauen Augen, die in eine Welt starrten, die ihm verschlossen bleiben würde.  
Jetzt erkannte er es und vor Schreck öffnete er ein wenig seinen Mund! Faramir hatte aufgegeben. Er hatte sich aufgegeben!  
Der körperliche und der seelische Schmerz waren zuviel für ihn gewesen. Faramir hatte sich in eine Welt zurückgezogen, in der nur er selbst vordringen konnte.  
Gandalf war zutiefst erschüttert. Wie sollte er Boromir erklären, dass die Seele seines Bruders zerstört war?  
Wie sollte er Boromir klar machen, dass Faramir geistig bereits tot war?

Länger, viel länger als nötig blieb er über ihn gebeugt, dann richtete er sich langsam auf und suchte nach Worten! Nach irgendwelchen Worten!  
Etwas das für Boromir plausibel und glaubhaft war!  
Ihm fiel nichts ein, als die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
Langsam wandte er sich um, damit er Boromir in die Augen sehen konnte.  
Dieser war schon ganz ungeduldig, was man in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte.

Boromir sah im Gesicht des Zauberers, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein musste. Er bemerkte die Trauer und Fassungslosigkeit in dem alten Gesicht des Mannes.  
Eine eiserne Faust umklammerte sein Herz. Er atmete einmal tief durch.  
„Bitte…" Es war nur ein Flüstern. „Bitte, was ist mit ihm?"

Gandalf antwortete nicht sofort. Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und legte Boromir seine rechte Hand auf die Schulter.  
Seine Augen erwiderten traurig seinen Blick.  
Bevor er leise sprach, seufzte er einmal schwer. „Boromir, mein Junge. Dein Vater hat es geschafft!"

Doch dieser verstand nicht. „Was? Was hat Vater geschafft?" Jedoch hatte er Angst vor der Antwort!

„Die Seele Deines Bruders ist zerstört. Er ist jetzt in einer eigenen Welt. Das alles war zuviel für ihn. Verstehst Du? Der seelische und der körperliche Schmerz über einen so langen Zeitraum!"

Boromirs Augen hingen an denen des Zauberers. Er hörte seine Worte, wollte sie aber nicht glauben. Das konnte nicht sein. Nicht sein Bruder!  
Nicht sein kleiner Bruder Faramir!  
Dieser würde nie aufgeben! Faramir war ein Kämpfer. Wenn auch auf andere Art als er selbst.  
Aber er war ein Kämpfer! Und das wusste er mit jeder Faser seines Herzens!  
Er schrie auf: „Nein, niemals!" Und schlug die Hand des Zauberers weg. „Selbst wenn seine Seele jetzt an einem anderen Ort ist. Sie wird zurückkehren, Faramir wird zurückkommen. Das weiß ich! So wahr, wie ich hier stehe. Und ich werde ihn nicht aufgeben!"

Gandalf schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf und hob beschwichtigend seine Hände.  
„Du hast mich missverstanden. Natürlich habe ich ihn nicht aufgegeben." Dann wurde er wieder leiser.  
„Boromir, Dein Bruder braucht Arznei und etwas zu trinken und essen!"

Der schluckte und löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung. „Natürlich! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?"

Gandalf bemerkte, dass Boromir jetzt auch seelisch sehr schwer angeschlagen war!  
„Bleib Du hier bei ihm. Den Rest besorge ich!" Er nickte ihm noch einmal kurz zu und dann verschwand er aus diesem Raum!

Boromir sah wieder zu seinem Bruder. Jetzt beugte er sich zu ihm und strich ihm leicht durch das Haar und über sein Gesicht.  
Wieder sah er in die blicklosen Augen seines Bruders.  
Seine Stimme war tränenerstickt, als er flüsternd sprach.  
„Faramir! Bruder! Komm zurück!" Seine Tränen fielen auf Faramirs Gesicht „Bitte, komm zurück. Ich bin es, Boromir. Dein Bruder."  
Er fiel auf seine Knie und umklammerte die linke Hand seines Bruders.  
Nie zuvor hatte Boromir in seinem Leben so geweint!  
„Bitte, kleiner Bruder. Komm zurück! Komm zu mir! Komm zurück…." Sein letztes Wort war ein verzweifelter Schrei. „Bitte….!"  
Doch die blauen Augen seines Bruders starrten weiterhin in Nichts!

Gandalf hastete durch die Gänge des Kerkers. Er hatte ein gutes Orientierungsvermögen.  
Daher fand er auf Anhieb die Treppe, die ihn nach oben führen würde.  
Immer zwei Stufen nehmend rannte er sie hinauf, dann stieß er die hölzerne Tür auf und rannte durch das Gebäude.

Jetzt mahnte er sich ruhig zu bleiben. Er öffnete die Tür, die zu den Straßen des fünften Zirkels führte.  
Viele Menschen passierten diese Straße! Männer und Frauen, Familien und Halbwüchsige.  
Sie alle hatten ihren eigenen Grund, diese Straße zu passieren!  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf einen ungefähr fünfzehnjährigen Jungen!  
Er sah von seiner Bekleidung her sehr arm aus und Gandalf fragte sich, was dieser in den höheren Zirkeln dieser Stadt zu schaffen hatte!

Er pfiff einmal leise und war erfreut, dass die gewünschte Reaktion eintrat. Der Junge war stehen geblieben und blickte zu ihm!  
Jetzt winkte der Zauberer ihn heran.  
Gandalf konnte beobachten, dass der Junge etwas zögerte, aber dann langsam auf ihn zutrat.  
Er blieb vor ihm stehen und schaute dem weißhaarigen Mann erwartungsvoll ins Gesicht.

Dieser blickte ihn lächelnd an. „Möchtest Du dir fünf Silberlinge verdienen?"

Der Junge schluckte. Fünf Silberlinge? Davon würde seine Familie einen ganzen Monat leben können.  
Sein Vater würde stolz auf ihn sein, wenn er damit heimkehren würde. Er war unterwegs, um einen Job zu finden, damit er etwas verdienen konnte.  
Seine Stimme war leise und zögernd. „Sehr gerne, Sir! Wirklich! Was kann ich für Euch tun?"  
Gandalf fummelte an dem kleinen Beutel, den er an seinem Gürtel trug und entnahm diesem ein paar Kupfermünzen.  
Er gab ihm diese in die Hand und erklärte ihm was er wollte.  
Der Junge nahm die Münzen und ging dann los, um den Wunsch dieses Mannes zu erfüllen.  
Dies war ein einfacher Job, der ihm aber viel einbringen würde.

Gandalf blieb im Schatten des Einganges zu diesem Gebäude stehen und wartete. Immer wieder sah er sorgenvoll nach links.  
Das war die Richtung, aus der der Truchsess kommen würde.  
Doch er hoffte inständig, dass er nicht kommen würde. Er hatte noch keinen Plan, wie er dann vorgehen sollte!

Denethor war ungeduldig. Schon längst wollte er bei Dragil sein. Bestimmt hatte dieser endlich das Geständnis von Faramir erhalten.  
Aber ausgerechnet in dem Moment, als er gehen wollte, kamen drei seiner Ratsmitglieder, um mit ihm zu sprechen.  
Wäre es ein belangloses Thema gewesen, dann hätte er es verschoben. Aber es ging um wichtige Staatsangelegenheiten. Und dies duldete keinen Aufschub.  
Er musste sich dieser Sache sofort annehmen und Entscheidungen treffen.  
Daher war er mit diesen Männern seufzend zurück in sein Amtszimmer gegangen.

Es dauerte Denethor viel zu lange. Aber dann hatte er seine Entscheidungen getroffen und die drei Männer zogen zufrieden ab.  
Hastig machte Denethor sich auf den Weg, um in den fünften Zirkel und dann zu den Kerkern zu gelangen.

Jetzt hatte der Junge alle Dinge eingekauft, die der alte Mann haben wollte. Es waren sogar noch ein paar Kupfermünzen übrig geblieben.  
Er beeilte sich, da er so schnell wie möglich die fünf Silberlinge haben wollte.

Gandalf atmete erleichtert auf, als er den Jungen sah. Dieser hatte jetzt einen Beutel, den er in seiner rechten Hand hielt.  
Vor dem Zauberer blieb er stehen und dann sah er ihm ins Gesicht.  
Seine Stimme klang eifrig. „Sir, ich habe alles gekauft, was Ihr gewünscht habt."

„Dann hast Du Dir die Silberlinge auch wahrlich verdient." Gandalf hatte sie schon in seiner Hand.  
Die Münzen wanderten in die linke Hand des Jungen, während dieser den Beutel aushändigte.  
Der Zauberer nahm den Beutel zwinkerte dem Jungen noch einmal freundlich zu und wandte sich ab. Er wollte zurück in die Kerker.

Auch der Junge wandte sich um. Jetzt war sein Ziel der sechste Zirkel. Dort wohnten viele wohlhabende Bürger.  
Vielleicht konnte er für den einen oder anderen eine leichte Arbeit verrichten, um an diesem Tag noch ein wenig mehr Münzen zu verdienen.

Denethor durchquerte gerade den sechsten Zirkel, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass ein arm gekleideter Junge ein Haus ansteuerte und dann an der Tür klopfte.  
So weit ist es also schon gekommen, dachte er, dass das Pack der unteren Zirkel hier betteln geht.  
Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er ihn verscheuchen sollte. Aber dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und ging eilig weiter.  
Es verlangte ihn mit Dragil zu sprechen!

* * *


	19. Schicksal

* * *

Liebe Celebne, danke für Deine Treue. Ja, es sieht wirklich so aus, als hätte Denethor es geschafft, seinen Zweitgeborenen zu zerbrechen.

* * *

Liebe Lady, danke für Dein Review. Das stimmt, auch Gandalf und Boromir sind im Moment ein wenig ratlos und wissen nicht so recht weiter, um aus dieser verfahrenen Situation wieder herauszufinden. Es scheint wirklich hoffnungslos zu sein.

* * *

Liebe Ann, es freut mich sehr, dass Du zu dieser Geschichte gefunden hast und auch dass sie Dir gefällt. Einen lieben Dank für Dein Review. Nun, Denethor ist wirklich nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne und er würde Faramir lieber tot als lebendig sehen. Aber Gandalf und Boromir geben nicht auf, versprochen.

* * *

Zielstrebig und mit eiligen Schritten durchquerte Gandalf abermals den Kerker. Dann hatte er den Raum, in dem sich die Brüder befanden erreicht.  
Hastig öffnete er die Tür um einzutreten und dann verschloss er sie wieder.  
Zutiefst gerührt über das was er sah, blieb er stehen. Sein Blick erfasste Boromir der auf dem Boden kniete und eine Hand seines Bruders umklammert hatte. Und er sah und hörte etwas, was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Boromir weinte! Er weinte um seinen Bruder.  
Jetzt wurde diesem gewahr, dass der Zauberer wieder im Raum war und er schaute ihn unter Tränen an. 

„Gandalf, er hat sich noch nicht gerührt…"

Der Zauberer kam seufzend näher. „Jetzt werden wir erst einmal seine Wunden versorgen."

Boromir stand auf und ging ein Stück zurück, während Gandalf die Dinge die der Beutel enthielt ebenfalls auf den Tisch legte.  
Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und bemerkte, was Gandalf alles besorgt hatte.  
Es waren Verbände, eine Heilsalbe und in Tüchern verpackte Heilkräuter. Eine geschlossene Karaffe befand sich ebenfalls unter den Dingen. Und zwei recht kurze Schienen um gebrochene Knochen zu stabilisieren. In einem anderen Beutel vermutete er Lebensmittel.

Boromir schaute zu, wie der Zauberer den Tiegel mit der Salbe öffnete und anfing die Wunden auf dem Rücken des jungen Mannes einzusalben.  
Beiden Männern war klar, dass sie erst desinfiziert werden sollten. Aber dieser Raum waren nicht die Häuser der Heilung!  
Anschließend schiente er Faramirs gebrochene Finger und mit Boromirs Hilfe legte er den Verband an. Das Gleiche taten sie mit seinem verletzten Fuß.  
Mit Erleichterung hatte Gandalf bemerkt, dass Faramir nicht mehr aus dem Mund blutete und dass dieser jetzt seine Augen geschlossen hatte.  
Der junge blonde Mann war in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen. Und das war auch ganz gut so.

Jetzt hatte Denethor das Gebäude in welchem sich der Kerker befand erreicht und betrat es. Aus einer Ecke fingerte er die Fackel, die er dort versteckt hatte und mit den Feuersteinen war sie recht schnell entzündet.  
Anschließend führte sein Weg ihn die Treppe hinunter. Er war schon ganz ungeduldig und passte nicht richtig auf.  
Sein linker Fuß rutschte ein wenig weg und er stürzte, um dann die restlichen Stufen mit seinem Rücken hinab zu rutschen.  
Die Fackel war ihm auch entfallen.  
Unten angekommen stand er fluchend wieder auf und griff wieder zu der Fackel. Diese war ebenfalls die Treppe hinabgefallen.  
Jetzt schmerzten ihm sein Rücken und das Hinterteil. Aber es veranlasste ihn nicht langsamer zu gehen. Im Gegenteil, er rannte fast und er war wütend. Innerlich gab er Faramir die Schuld dafür.  
Dann erreichte er die Folterkammer. Aber sie war leer!  
Einen Moment blieb er verdutzt stehen, aber dann drehte er sich um und suchte den Weg zu den Zellen.  
Vielleicht hatte Dragil das Geständnis von Faramir bereits bekommen! Es musste so sein, sonst wären sie ja noch in der Folterkammer!  
Dort angekommen blieb er ungläubig stehen und schaute sich um.  
Faramirs Zelle war leer! Und kein Mensch war hier! Aber das war unmöglich! Das konnte nicht sein.  
Fassungslos betrat er die Zelle und berührte mit seinem rechten Fuß die blutigen Lappen. Er sah auch das Brot und die beiden Gefäße.  
Dann schaute er wieder hoch und sah zur Tür. Wo war Faramir? Und wo war Dragil mit seinen Männern? Jetzt war er wirklich ratlos!  
Einen Moment überlegte er noch, aber dann wandte er sich zur Tür. Es ärgerte ihn zwar, aber er würde jetzt Dragils Haus ansteuern.  
Es musste doch herauszufinden sein, was passiert war!

Gandalf und Boromir hatten nichts davon mitbekommen, dass der Truchsess in dem Kerker gewesen war.  
Sie warteten darauf, dass Faramir aufwachen würde und sie warteten auf die Dunkelheit. Jetzt war es gerade Nachmittag.  
Auch hatten sie sich Gedanken gemacht, wie es nun weitergehen sollte! Wo sollten sie mit Faramir hin?  
Und sie beide konnten sich auch nicht ewig verstecken. Ihnen war bewusst, dass Denethor besessen war! Was sollten sie nur machen?

In einer Ecke dieses Raumes hatten sie alte Holzstühle entdeckt  
Sie hatten zwei davon entstaubt, bevor sie diese genommen und in der Nähe des Tisches gestellt hatten um sich dann zu setzen.

Gedankenverloren starrten sie vor sich hin und ihnen wurde die Absurdität dieser Situation so richtig bewusst.  
Lange Zeit sprachen sie kein Wort. Das Schweigen und die momentane Unfahigkeit etwas zu tun, lastete zentnerschwer auf ihren Schultern.

Jetzt schaute Boromir den Zauberer an. „Könnt Ihr denn nichts machen? Es muss doch eine Lösung geben!"

Gandalf erwiderte den Blick. „Boromir, mein Freund. Es gibt immer und für alles eine Lösung. Die Macht Saurons ist sehr stark. Aber Dein Vater muss vollkommen unter Saurons Einfluss stehen, bevor ich eingreifen kann." Er machte eine Pause, bevor er weitersprach. "Es ist genau wie bei Faramir! In dem Moment wo er das tun wollte, was Saruman verlangte, konnte ich diesen Bann brechen."

„Aber Vater will es ja nicht selbst machen. Er will ihn zum Tode verurteilen."

Gandalf nickte bedächtig. „Auch daran habe ich gedacht. Daher ist sein Zustand schwer einzuschätzen."  
Jetzt überlegte er noch einmal. Ihm war etwas eingefallen! Aber es konnte für Faramir sehr gefährlich werden. Sollte er Boromir darüber aufklären? Er war sich unsicher. Dieser konnte denken, er würde absichtlich Faramirs Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Aber es war eine Möglichkeit.  
Es konnte gelingen! Er sah wieder zu Boromir, dessen Blick hing noch immer an seinem Gesicht.  
Entschlossen sah er dem jungen Mann in die Augen. „Es gäbe da vielleicht eine Möglichkeit! Aber es ist gefährlich!"

Boromir horchte auf. Es gab doch eine Möglichkeit? Er klang ungeduldig. „Dann bitte sagt es mir!"

Jetzt hatte Denethor Dragils Haus erreicht und er hämmerte mit seiner rechten Faust an die Tür. Dabei schrie er fast. „Dragil, macht die Tür auf. Sofort, bevor ich sie aufbrechen lasse." Aber nichts rührte sich.  
Nach einigen Minuten gab er es auf. Jetzt war ihm klar, dass der alte Kerkermeister nicht in diesem Haus war! Aber wo war dieser? Dragil war genauso verschwunden wie auch Faramir!  
Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Boromir und dem Zauberer! Diese beiden hatte er ebenfalls lange nicht gesehen und auch zu Mittag waren sie nicht in der Zitadelle gewesen. Das hatte er vom Dienstpersonal erfahren können.  
So langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass nur diese beiden Personen dahinter stecken konnten.  
Sie mussten Faramir irgendwie aufgespürt haben!  
Innerlich verfluchte und verdammte er den Zauberer und er schalt sich selbst, dass er ihn nicht vor die Tore dieser Stadt gejagt hatte. Auch sein Groll gegen seinen Erstgeborenen wuchs fast ins Unermessliche.  
Er wusste, dass ihm die Fäden aus der Hand genommen worden waren. Und das war für Denethor fast unerträglich.  
Er hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu bersten vor Groll und Hass. Jetzt überlegte er, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Aber es fiel ihm nichts weiter ein, als erst einmal zurück in seine Räume zu gehen. Irgendwann würde Boromir schon auftauchen! Und sollte der verfluchte Zauberer seinen Weg kreuzen, er würde ihn wie einen lausigen Köter aus der Stadt jagen!  
Langsam wandte er sich von dem Haus ab und ging zurück in den siebten Zirkel.

Jetzt hatte Gandalf den jungen Mann über seine Idee aufgeklärt!  
Boromir überlegte einen Moment, dann sah er Gandalf zweifelnd an.  
„Und wenn es nicht so funktioniert, wie Ihr es Euch gedacht habt? Was dann?"

Gandalf erwiderte seinen Blick. „Ich habe Dir in aller Deutlichkeit gesagt, dass immer ein Restrisiko bleiben wird."

Gedankenverloren starrte Boromir seinen Bruder an.  
Dieser lag noch immer unbeweglich seitlich auf diesen alten Holztisch. Er schaute in das misshandelte Gesicht von ihm und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie schmutzig sein Bruder war.  
Das ehemals gold-blonde Haar sah ganz dunkel aus und war strähnig. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die getrockneten Blutreste an dessen linken Mundwinkel.  
Wie konnte es nur so weit gekommen sein? Hätte er es verhindern können? War er zu schwach gewesen? Hätte er sich damals weigern sollen mit Faramir nach Isengart zu reiten?

Gandalf beobachtete Boromir und er ahnte dessen Gefühle. Auch er machte sich Vorwürfe.  
Vielleicht hätte er auch anders reagieren sollen, als er bemerkte was passiert war! Doch jetzt war es zu spät! Sie mussten mit der Situation klar kommen, wie sie war! Es führte kein Weg darum herum.  
Seine Stimme klang leise. „Boromir, quäle Dich nicht selbst. Du trägst keine Schuld. Keiner hätte auch nur ahnen können, was passieren wird." Dann huschte ein kleines Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Auf dieser Welt gibt es auch gute Mächte und daran sollten wir glauben und festhalten." Er sah die Hoffnung in Boromirs Augen und nickte. „Dies ist eine harte Probe des Schicksals für Dich und auch für mich. Doch sollen wir verzagen und uns diesem Schicksal beugen? Oder sollen wir kämpfen und es besiegen?"

Boromir sah die Zuversicht in Gandalfs Antlitz, das gab ihm Mut und seine Stimme klang fest. „Lasst es uns besiegen! Ja, lasst es uns bekämpfen. Ich gebe meinen Bruder nicht auf. Genauso wenig wie ich meinen Vater aufgeben werde!"

Wieder nickte Gandalf. „Dann ist es beschlossen!"

Jetzt mussten sie nur noch die Dunkelheit abwarten, um mit Faramir durch die Straßen dieser Stadt zu gehen. Und dann würde sich herausstellen, was das Schicksal für die Familie des Truchsess bereithielt!

* * *


	20. Eine schwarze Nacht

* * *

Lady of Ithilien, ich habe auch gegrinst, als Denethor auf dem Allerwertesten die Treppe herunter polterte! Das tut bestimmt ziemlich weh. Aber das hat er einfach verdient! 

Celebne, auch dir stimme ich zu: Denethor musste auch einfach mal Schmerz empfinden. Und wenn es der Hosenboden ist!  
Und ja, Gandalf will versuchen Faramir und Denethor zu retten. Aber dazu müssen sie Denethor dazu bringen, das zu tun was er vorhat!

Ratisbona, ein Knuddler an Dich für die Reviews. Ja, so langsam kommt die Geschichte zu ihrem Ende. Leider! Es freut mich, dass Du sie als so spannend empfindest.

May20, nein, Gandalf ist noch lange nicht zu alt für diesen Job. Dann wollen wir ihm mal wirklich die Daumen drücken, bei dem was er vorhat!

Fühlt euch ganz lieb geknuddelt und vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Dieses Kapitel ist schon sehr lange fertig, aber da es das Vorletzte dieser Geschichte ist, konnte ich mich lange Zeit nicht durchringen es zu posten. Das letzte Kapitel ist ebenfalls fertig.

* * *

&

Die letzten zwei Stunden des Wartens hatte der Zauberer an dem kleinen Fenster gestanden und hinausgeschaut.  
In seinem Gesicht war keine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen und die Lippen waren ein wenig zusammen gepresst.  
Es dämmerte bereits und die Dunkelheit würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.  
Von hier aus konnte Gandalf einen Teil des vierten Zirkels dieser großen Stadt einsehen. Er hatte die Menschen beobachtet! Einige hasteten durch die Straßen und andere wiederum schlenderten gemächlich ihrer Wege.  
Die Kaufläden begannen zu schließen und in vielen Fenstern konnte er bereits Lichter sehen.  
Jetzt hatten seine Augen einen etwa zehnjährigen Jungen erfasst, der an einem Strick eine Ziege hinter sich herzog. Diese war sehr unwillig dem Jungen zu folgen.  
Gandalf fragte sich einen Moment lang, wo der Junge mit der Ziege wohl hinwollte! Er fragte sich, wie viele Schicksale sich hinter den Mauern der vielen Gebäude sich heute Nacht erfüllen würden!  
Hatte nicht ein jeder Mensch sein eigenes Schicksal? Jetzt seufzte er einmal.

Boromir saß sehr dicht am Tisch auf einem Stuhl und hielt wieder die Hand seines Bruders. Faramir hatte sich noch nicht gerührt und er machte sich große Sorgen um ihn. Doch Gandalf hatte ihm versichert, dass es so das Beste wäre. So würde Faramir seine Schmerzen nicht spüren.  
Immer wieder hatte er ihm mit einem Lappen über die Stirn gewischt. Sein Bruder musste wirklich sehr hohes Fieber haben.  
Auch dessen Hand, die in seiner lag schien zu glühen.  
Sein Herz war zugeschnürt vor Angst! Aus Angst vor dem was gleich passieren würde! Denn auch ihm war klar, dass sein Vater nicht mehr berechenbar war.  
Und immer wieder fragte er sich verzweifelt, wie es soweit nur kommen konnte!

Denethor saß die letzten Stunden auf dem Thron der Truchsesse und hielt in seinem Schoß den weißen Stab mit seiner rechten Hand umklammert. Seine linke Hand umklammerte die Lehne des Throns.  
Sein Blick war starr zu Boden gerichtet und in seinem Gesicht war der Wahnsinn zu lesen. Er spürte die Macht Saurons in sich und seinen Hass auf Faramir!  
Dragil, dieser elendige Verräter, hatte es nicht geschafft von Faramir das Geständnis zu bekommen, dass dieser ihn umbringen wollte. Und schuld daran war sein Erstgeborener und dieser lausige Zauberer! Da war er sich jetzt sehr sicher!  
Er hatte allen Personen in diesem Zirkel den Befehl gegeben, ihm sofort Bescheid zu geben, wenn einer von ihnen auftauchte.  
Und jetzt wartete er! Denn irgendwann würde einer von ihnen kommen. Oder vielleicht sogar beide?

Die beiden Wachen des Thronsaals standen an der großen Tür und beobachteten unbehaglich ihren Truchsess.  
Dieser hatte sich seit Stunden nicht gerührt. Er saß dort wie eine Statue, leblos und zugleich doch voller Leben.  
Gleich würde Wachablösung sein und sie waren sehr dankbar dafür!  
Gerade hatte ein Dienstbote geräuschlos den Thronsaal betreten, um die Fackeln zu erzünden da es draußen bereits dunkel wurde.  
Danach verschwand dieser so unauffällig und leise, wie er auch gekommen war. Die bedrückte Stimmung hier, war fast körperlich zu spüren.

Lange Zeit hatte Gandalf keinen Menschen mehr auf den Straßen gesehen und er hielt den Moment für gekommen!  
Jetzt hatte die Nacht Besitz von diesem Land ergriffen und auch kein Mond war am Himmel zu sehen. Noch nicht einmal die Sterne wollten sich heute zeigen.  
Es wurde eine schwarze Nacht und Gandalf hoffte, dass dies kein Vorbote dessen war, was passieren würde.  
Langsam drehte er sich vom Fenster weg um Boromirs Blick zu suchen.

Dieser hatte Dragils Fackel, die sie vor Stunden gelöscht hatten wieder angezündet. Das unruhige Feuer warf tanzende Schatten an die Wände und tauchte diesen Raum in ein unwirkliches, aber warmes Licht.  
Er bemerkte, dass Gandalf sich zu ihm wandte und hob seinen Kopf um ihn anzuschauen.

In den gütigen Augen des Zauberers spiegelte sich das Feuer, als er langsam und leise sprach. „Es ist soweit! Lass uns gehen!" Dann nahm er seinen langen grauen Umhang ab und ging auf den Tisch zu.

Boromir hatte nur genickt. Er stand auf und gemeinsam kleideten sie Faramir in Gandalfs Umhang. Er bemerkte, dass Gandalf sich anschickte seinen Bruder auf die Arme zu nehmen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich nehme ihn. Denkt Ihr lieber an Euren Stab. Und wenn Vater uns entgegenkommt, könnt Ihr eher etwas ausrichten als ich!"

Einen Moment war der Zauberer überrascht, aber dann nickte er und ließ Faramir wieder los um dann nach seinem Stab zu greifen. Danach ergriff er die Fackel.

Boromir hatte seinen Bruder jetzt auf den Armen und er hoffte, er würde dessen Gewicht bis in die Zitadelle aushalten. Denn Faramir war fast ebenso schwer wie er selbst.  
Dann nickte er dem Zauber zu und holte einmal tief Luft. „Los gehts!"

Die beiden sahen sich noch einmal in die Augen und sie wussten, dass sie wenig später erfahren würden, was das Schicksal für sie bereithielt.  
Gandalf nickte noch einmal und wandte sich dann zur Tür um sie zu öffnen.

Dann gingen sie langsam durch die dunklen und kalten Gänge des alten Kerkers um ihn zu verlassen.  
Als sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten, umfing sie eine warme, aber dunkle Nacht. Kein Windhauch war zu spüren und ihre Schritte verursachten leise Geräusche.  
Die Fackel hatte Gandalf gelöscht und weggeworfen. Die wenigen Lichter in einigen Fenstern genügten um etwas sehen zu können

Denethor hob seinen Kopf und sah zur Tür des Thronsaals. Es war spät geworden und keiner war zu ihm gekommen um ihm zu melden, dass Boromir oder der Zauberer gekommen war.  
Als er sich erhob, spürte er die Steifheit seines Körpers von dem langen und unbeweglichen Sitzen.  
Aber nach ein paar Schritten war dies vorbei. Sein Weg führte ihn zu seinen Privatgemächern. Er wollte noch etwas essen und dann zu Bett gehen.

So langsam spürte Boromir, dass sein Bruder nicht gerade leicht war!  
Ohne dass ihnen auch nur ein Mensch entgegen gekommen war hatten sie den sechsten Zirkel erreicht und auch durchquert.  
Jetzt passierten sie das Tor zum siebten Zirkel und gingen an den Wachposten des weißen Baumes vorbei.

Diese staunten nicht schlecht über das, was sie sahen. Sie sahen den Erstgeborenen Sohn ihres Truchsess an sich vorbei gehen, der seinen Bruder auf den Armen hatte! Und dieser schien bewusstlos zu sein!  
Und sie erblickten den Zauberer, der würdevoll hinterher ging. Sie fragten sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte und schauten sich nach ihrer Verbeugung ratlos an.  
Sie hatten ihren Wachdienst soeben erst begonnen und wussten nichts von Denethors Befehl.

Gandalf und Boromir hatten keine Ahnung, was für ein Glück sie hatten, denn sie erreichten unbemerkt Faramirs Räume. In den Gängen waren einige wenige Fackeln, daher ließen sie erst einmal die Tür auf, um etwas sehen zu können. Diese Nacht war wirklich rabenschwarz.  
Dort legte Boromir seinen Bruder sanft auf seinem Bett ab. Mit seiner rechten Hand strich er ihm einige schweißnasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
Anschließend lagerten sie ihn wieder seitlich, damit die Wunden auf seinem Rücken frei blieben. Gandalfs Mantel hatten sie ihm wieder ausgezogen.  
Boromir entzündete eine Kerze auf dem Fenstersims und eine weitere auf dem Nachttisch.  
Dann sahen sie sich stumm in die Augen. Soweit war es geschafft!

Jetzt musste nur noch der Truchsess in Kenntnis gesetzt werden, dass sie beide und auch Faramir in diesen Räumen weilten.  
Boromir sprach leise. „Ich werde einen Dienstboten suchen, der meinem Vater sagen soll, dass wir hier sind!" Er nahm Gandalfs Nicken hin und fühlte gleichzeitig seine Beklemmung, sein Zögern! Denn es war nicht gewiss wie dies ausgehen würde.  
Noch einmal sah er zu Faramir und es schmerzte ihn im Herzen, seinen Bruder in diesen Zustand zu wissen!  
Innerlich gab er sich einen Ruck, nickte Gandalf noch einmal zu und verließ diese Räume.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Boromir kehrte zurück!  
Unglücklich suchte er den Blick des grauen Zauberers und seine Stimme klang fast ein wenig verzweifelt.  
„Mein Vater wird es gleich wissen!" Er stockte kurz und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch sein langes, blondes Haar. „Und wenn es ein Fehler ist, was wir getan haben? Was dann? Was ist, wenn wir nicht schnell genug reagieren können? Oder falsch reagieren!"

Gandalf fühlte die Verzweiflung des jungen Mannes und er ging auf ihn zu. „Boromir! Wir haben ausführlich darüber gesprochen und wir haben gemeinsam eine Entscheidung gefällt! Keiner kann garantieren, dass es für Faramir gut endet. Es kann auch für uns beide fatale Folgen haben! Du weißt es!"

Jetzt wurde Boromir lauter. „Ja, das habe ich nicht vergessen. Aber so langsam glaube ich, dass wir zu panisch reagiert haben! Wir hätten versuchen sollen Faramir aus der Stadt zu bringen..!"

Gandalf unterbrach ihn und seine Stimme klang gebieterisch. „Und was hätte das genutzt? Hmm? Dein Vater hätte alle Heere Gondors auf eure Spuren gehetzt mit dem Befehl euch beide zu töten! So versteh doch endlich! Dein Vater ist nicht mehr er selbst und er muss von diesem Bann befreit werden!" Der Zauberer war vor ihm stehen geblieben und drückte Boromir auf das Sofa, das sich hinter diesem befand.  
Dann wurde sein Blick wieder gütig, so wie auch seine Stimme als er auf Boromir, der jetzt saß, hinab schaute. „Glaube mir, Boromir von Gondor! Ich weiß wie sehr Du deinen Bruder liebst und auch ich liebe und schätze ihn fast wie einen Sohn. Sonst würde ich dies alles hier nicht mitmachen. Ich schätze und ehre auch Dich und das weißt Du!"

Boromir fühlte die Hände des Zauberers schwer auf seinen Schultern, als er zu ihm aufblickte und er wollte ihm Glauben schenken!  
Ja, er liebte seinen Bruder mit jeder Faser seines Herzens und er wollte nichts unversucht lassen, diese Situation zu entschärfen.  
Er sah Gandalf in die Augen und flüsterte. „Dann werden wir es durchstehen müssen! Auf Gedeih und Verderb!" Dann schaute er zu Faramir, der noch immer seitlich auf seinem Bett lag. Selbst in dem Kerzenschein war auf Faramirs Gesicht und auf seinem Oberkörper der leichte Schweißfilm zu sehen, der sein Fieber nur allzu offensichtlich verriet.

Gandalf folgte Boromirs Blick und auch er fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich. Er hatte nicht nur Boromir Mut zugesprochen, sondern auch sich selbst!

Denethor war in seinen Gemächern auf und ab gegangen, als es an seiner Tür zaghaft klopfte.  
Er blieb irritiert stehen und fragte sich, wer um diese Uhrzeit noch etwas von ihm wollte.  
Aber dann rief er mit lauter Stimme. „Wenn es unbedingt sein muss! So kommt herein!" Neugierig sah er zur Tür und als sie sich öffnete und ein Dienstbote sich vor ihm verbeugte, war er mehr als überrascht.  
Seine Stimme klang barsch. „Was wollt Ihr von mir zu solch einer Zeit? Was gibt es so Wichtiges, mich jetzt noch zu stören!"

Der Dienstbote schaute unglücklich zu Boden, als er sprach. „Mein Lord, Euer Sohn Boromir hat mich gebeten Euch freundlichst auszurichten, dass Faramir jetzt in seinen Gemächern weilt und er sagte mir, dass ihr diesen unbedingt sprechen wollt!" Dann wagte er es den Truchsess wieder anzuschauen und er erschauerte, als er seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

Einen Moment lang war Denethor unfähig zu reagieren und er starrte den Mann förmlich an. Ganz langsam wurden ihm die Worte bewusst, die dieser gesagt hatte!  
Faramir war in seinen Räumen und erwartete ihn! Was für eine Arroganz von seinem Zweitgeborenen! Erst konnte Denethor ihn nicht auffinden und jetzt schickte er nach seinem Vater!  
Er empfand dies als impertinent! Wie konnte Faramir ihn, seinen Vater und Truchsess von Gondor so behandeln? Die Wut stieg in ihm hoch und er wedelte den Mann mit einer Hand weg und seine Stimme klang kalt. „Weg mit Euch!"

Der Dienstbote verbeugte sich ängstlich noch einmal und verschwand.

Denethor nahm sich keine Zeit und ging zu einer Truhe. Er öffnete sie und holte den Gürtel hervor, der sein Schwert hielt, als er noch im offenen Kampf dem Feinde die Stirn geboten hatte.  
Langsam und bewusst schnallte er sich diesen Gürtel um und seine rechte Hand berührte das Schwert.  
Er brauchte es nicht zu prüfen, denn er wusste ganz genau, dass die Klinge des Schwertes noch immer sehr scharf war!  
Dann verließ er seine Gemächer, um die Räume Faramirs aufzusuchen! Seine Schritte waren ohne Hast, aber sehr fest und zielstrebig!

* * *


	21. Gandalf

Das ist das vorletzte Kapitel dieser Story, die eigentlich schon seit Monaten fertig geschrieben ist!

Meinen lieben Dank an die Leser, die diese Story begleitet und reviewt haben! Fast bis zuletzt hatte ich selbst großen Spass daran zu schreiben!

* * *

Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und die Zeit kroch nur quälend langsam voran! Jetzt konnte Denethor jeden Moment hier auftauchen!

Boromir und dem Zauberer kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die sie bereits auf den Truchsess warteten.

Und sie warteten auf das, was passieren würde.

Boromir saß noch immer auf dem Sofa. Aber seine Haltung war nicht entspannt. Er war bereit, jeden Moment aufzuspringen um seinem Bruder zu Hilfe zu eilen, wenn die Notwendigkeit dazu entstehen würde.

Er hatte Angst davor seinem Vater eventuell körperlich angreifen zu müssen, doch für Faramir würde er es tun! Da war er sich absolut sicher!

Jetzt sah er zu seinem Bruder, doch dieser lag noch immer ganz ruhig in seinem Bett. Boromir wusste, dass Faramir eigentlich so schnell wie möglich in die Häuser der Heilung gebracht werden musste.

Gandalf stand am Fenster, doch sein Blick war auf die Tür gerichtet. Auch er fühlte seine innere Anspannung. Er wusste, dass es für jeden von ihnen sehr gefährlich werden könnte!

Es war nicht einzuschätzen in welchem Gemütszustand der Truchsess wirklich war!

Seine rechte Hand umklammerte seinen Stab und er wünschte sich, dass dies hier nur ein böser Traum war.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, dass Boromir zu seinem Bruder schaute und auch ihm war klar, dass Faramir dringend zu den Heilern musste!

Er machte sich keine großen Sorgen wegen der Verletzungen, diese würden heilen. Doch er machte sich um Faramirs seelischen Zustandes Sorgen! Und das Fieber, dass Faramir in seinen Klauen hielt, beunruhigte ihn!

Er machte es sich ebenfalls deutlich bewusst, dass Denethor keinerlei Hemmungen haben würde gegen ihn oder auch gegen seine Söhne das Schwert zu gebrauchen. Doch er hoffte sehr, dass es nicht soweit kommen würde!

Denethors Schritte verursachten keinerlei Geräusche auf dem kalten und dunklen Boden des Korridors und die Säume seines schwarzen Umhanges glitten ebenfalls geräuschlos über den Boden.

Sein Denken hatte ausgesetzt und er war nur noch beseelt davon, Faramir seine gerechte Strafe zuteil werden zu lassen.

Dragil hatte es nicht geschafft, von Faramir ein Geständnis zu bekommen, dass dieser ihn umbringen wollte!

Aber das machte jetzt nichts mehr aus! Dann würde er selbst es in die Hände nehmen und dafür brauchte er kein Geständnis!

Als Truchsess von Gondor war er das Gesetz und sein Handeln würde niemand anzweifeln! Auch nicht wenn es sich um einen seiner Söhne handeln würde!

Dann hatte er die Tür erreicht, die zu Faramirs Räume führte und er blieb davor stehen!

Seine rechte Hand umfasste den Griff seines Schwertes und gleichzeitig fühlte er seine alte Kraft in seinem Körper zurückkehren.

So, dort würde Faramir also sein! Aber dieser würde bestimmt nicht alleine sein. Er rechnete damit Boromir und den Zauberer ebenfalls vorzufinden!

Er zögerte nur kurz, aber dann stieß er mit der linken Hand diese Tür auf und betrat den dahinter liegenden Raum!

Boromir und Gandalf hatten den Truchsess zwar erwartet, aber dennoch zuckten beide zusammen, als die Tür von außen aufgestoßen wurde und Denethor den Raum betrat.

Sie sahen den Wahnsinn, der in seinen dunklen Augen flackerte und sie bemerkten gleichzeitig, dass dieser sein Schwert zog.

Gandalf hoffte, dass Boromir jetzt nicht falsch reagieren würde und er trat einen Schritt vor. Seine Stimme klang laut und gebieterisch und sein linker, ausgestreckter Arm zeigte auf Faramir. „Da liegt Euer Sohn, Truchsess! Der Abtrünnige, der Euch umbringen wollte! Gebt ihm die Strafe, die ihm gebührt!"

Die Worte des Zauberers ließen Denethor stehen bleiben und er sah zu ihm hin. Das hatte er nicht erwartet zu hören und er war irritiert!

Boromir starrte Gandalf mit offenem Mund an und war entsetzt! Was war in diesem gefahren? War er auf Vaters Seite? Welche Mächte waren entfesselt, dass sie den Zauberer so beeinflusst hatten?

Es waren nur Sekunden des Schrecks, aber dann sprang er auf, um seinem Vater entgegen zu treten!


End file.
